


change

by diadboop



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Auror Partners, Aurors, Depression, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadboop/pseuds/diadboop
Summary: Ты слушаешь других, когда не уверен в том, куда идти дальше. Идёшь по их направлению и веришь, что это правильно. Встречаешь по пути других людей, идущих своим путем или таких же ведомых чьими-то ожиданиями. Как быстро ты упрешься в тупик? Как быстро растеряешь былую веру в реальность построенного вокруг тебя кукольного домика? Гарри не знает ничего, не уверен ни в чем. Он просто ставит свою подпись на бумагах в Академию Авроров и ждёт следующей развилки, откладывая себя на потом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Глава 1. Там где расцветут ветреницы, я сделаю первый шаг.

По зеркальной поверхности Черного озера ударяются несколько капель первого весеннего дождя. Он бьётся о развалины и камни, сваленные сюда после реставрации. Пробегается по новой крыше Хогвартса, по витражным окнам и парапету Астрономической башни. Он льётся по диагонали, ровно, слева направо, а при ударах ветра кажется, будто течет по горизонтали, разбиваясь о кожу и неприятно холодя её противной влагой. 

Гарри снимает очки, протирая их о парадную мантию. Изо рта вылетает тяжелый вздох, а ушей мягко касается шум из большого зала и общих коридоров. Он взмахивает палочкой и капли с обуви и мантии стираются, а новые ударяются о невидимый барьер. В воздухе ощущается тепло, что предвещает хорошую погоду. "Фейерверку всё же быть." - так и слышит Гарри в своей голове голос Джорджа, который с улыбкой заготавливал огненные мешочки для сегодняшнего дня. 

Праздник. День, когда всё закончилось.. Гарри кидает последний взгляд на поверхность озера, по которому сейчас бесшумно идут несколько десяток лодок. Скоро их заполнят выпускники, его одноклассники.. И те, кто остался вместе с Гермионой переучиться последний год. Люди, которые видели эту войну и сражались в ней. Кто пришёл сюда, на эти пустынные развалины, где магия сама медленно пыталась собрать себя по кусочкам, чтобы помочь..Помочь вернуть их общий второй дом.

Гарри поджал губы и, с грубым шелестом мантии, отвернулся, и пустился вниз по лестнице. Как он должен себя чувствовать? Сейчас, когда всё закончилось, он должен быть счастливым? Или всё ещё может быть печальным и тоскливым по смерти его близких? Что это за новая игра в вопросы и кто станет отвечать на них сейчас, когда никого не осталось рядом? Гарри растягивает тугой галстук и продолжает сбегать вниз, игнорируя грустные всполохи магии замка, которая будто шепчет ему прощальные слова. Он хочет сказать, что уже попрощался. Тогда, после смерти Дамлдора. Он попрощался с замком. С мирной жизнью. Он не верил, что сможет увидеть эти стены через год или два. Не верил, что сможет улыбаться и смеяться, видеть видения ностальгии, которыми сегодня любил баловать замок.. Гарри не думал, что выживет вообще. 

А когда война кончилась, когда в разгаре ещё шли судебные разбирательства против пожирателей смерти, когда не привели в порядок весь тот бардак, что творился в их мире, ему пришло письмо Макгонагол с предложением доучиться. Он тогда подумал, что это шутка и в злости от накипевших эмоций выкинул бумагу в камин. По голове тогда резко ударило, как он боролся за хотя бы одно письмо, которые дождем лились на него в гостиной на Тисовой улице, как он силой пытался вырвать хотя бы один запечатанный конверт из рук Дурсля. 

Гарри поджимает губы и, подняв очки, грубо проводит тканью мантии по глазам. Дождь не должен быть солёным. Такая гадость. Он слышит звонкие "цок-цок" от туфель Гермионы, которая сегодня празднует свой Выпускной. Слышит, как она поднимается по ступенькам, Гарри понимает, что его ищут. Он должен стоять там вместе с преподавателями, толкать важную речь на сопутствие будущему, на то, чтобы первокурсники, которые теперь второкурсники, не прекращали стараться и не боялись будущего. Должен вдохновить всех.. Минерва просила его, но сказала, что ему не обязательно быть здесь и говорить всё это. Она не давила на него, лишь смотрела так печально-печально, будто бы ей жаль, что так всё сложилось. Гарри так злится. Почему ей жаль? Почему она жалеет его? Ведь всё хорошо кончилось. Они выиграли. Сегодня выпускной. Он просто скажет о том, чтобы все продолжали помнить, что мир творим ими самими и прочую чушь, которую ему прописывал министр в его речах. Он просто улыбнется и будет смотреть, как все прощаются со школой, а потом сам отправит свою шляпу в полет к серому потолку, ведь он тоже выпускник. Он не отучился повторный год, но он должен пустить свою шляпу, ведь он - Гарри Поттер.

Стук туфель резко оборвался, а на плечи опустились мягкие, щекочущие голую шею, согревающие чары Гермионы. Гарри не поднимал взгляда, просто смотрел на то, как тени от капель дождя играют на каменной лестнице в разных цветах витражного стекла. Он слышал аромат её духов, которые ей подарил Рон. Шелест её платья и мантии, накинутой поверх на голые плечи. Она молчит, потому что они почти не виделись и последний раз, когда это было, он очень громко кричал, потому что "не видел смысла в том, чтобы делать вид, что все нормально". Она тогда сказала, что пойдет в Хогвартс доучиваться и ушла, Рон хлопнул по плечу и тоже растворился в зеленом пламени камина. 

Гарри облокачивается на каменную стену и криво улыбается. Он старается улыбаться.

\- Привет, Гермиона, - шепчет он, всё ещё не поднимая глаз с пола. 

Ему так чертовски не хватало друзей весь этот год. Он бывал в заново построенной Норе, бывал у Тедди, но не видел ни Рона, ни Гермиону, ни Джорджа и никого из своих друзей. Все будто растворились после того, как он решил не идти доучиваться этот чертов год. Он постоянно виснул в Министерстве, на всяких званных и благотворительных вечерах, куда его звали, потому что "герою обязательно нужно там быть". Он даже не заметил момента, когда Джинни уехала в другую страну, чтобы играть в квидич, узнал об этом из её письма, которое прочел спустя два месяца. Он так глупо соскучился по ним. Ему стыдно, грустно, одиноко и он чувствовал себя везде таким лишним.. 

\- Привет, Гарри, - так же тихо отвечает Гермиона своим теплым голосом, становясь на одну ступеньку, что и он, и, облокачиваясь на противоположную стену. Он слышит, как её голос почти ломается на его имени. Видимо, её сейчас разрывает злость, тоска и счастье одновременно. Так же, как и Гарри. 

Только Гарри злится на весь мир и самого себя, а она лишь на его глупость и эмоциональность. На слова, которые он сказал тогда. Он не врал, он правда так думал, но без друзей и семьи, которая после войны осталась хлипким узелком в его жизни, мысли изменились. Он понял, что сам постоянно притворялся. И притворяется сейчас. "Всё нормально"- твердит он сам себе каждое чертово утро, когда пялится в красное дырявое и пыльное полотно полога над его кроватью на Гриммо. А на деле даже Кричер прекратил привычно ворчать на него и каждую ночь приносит ему слабую порцию "снов без сновидений", потому что Гарри не может спокойно спать. 

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - добавляет Гермиона, а Гарри хочется сжечь эту мантию, потому что её выбрала какая-то ведьма-секретарша, которую к нему приставил министр. 

Она слишком жесткая, жмет ему и в ней он не похож на самого себя.

Гарри поднимает взгляд на подругу и оглядывает её старую школьную мантию с красным гриффиндорским воротничком и галстуком, который она повязала на запястье и закрепила белой лилией, как в магловских школах. Гарри не смог сдержать лёгкую улыбку, когда заметил, что девушка оказывается отстригла свои отросшие кудри под милую мальчишескую длину. Она всегда так ненавидела то, как её волосы путались и оставались просто везде, не считая расчески. Он помнит, как она завязывала их в нелепый пучок, когда они устраивали расслабленный вечер с бутылкой вина, после всех этих министерских встреч и реставрационных работ, на которые они трое, он, Миона и Рон ходили исправно каждый день. А сейчас, она неловко краснея, накручивает на палец короткую прядку около виска и смотрит в сторону. 

\- Таки отстригла, - усмехается он, а она фыркает и сдержанно улыбается. Гарри знает, что раньше она бы проворчала мол "Ну, а что ещё делать", а потом добавила что-то вроде "Это всё, что ты придумал Гарри? Прекрасный комплимент". А сейчас она прячет руки за спиной и смотрит на него вновь серьезно. Гарри уверен, что ком в горле раньше давил немного слабее. 

\- Ты тоже изменился, - Тянет Миона, вновь обводя взглядом его всего и поджимая губы. - Кого-то напоминаешь. 

\- Кого-то из слизеринцев, да? - из его горла вырывается смешок, вспоминая как всегда брезгливо морщился на вычурные наряды каждого из того факультета. 

Гермиона снова фырчит, но уже добрее. Соглашается. 

\- Как прошёл год? 

\- Как единственный нормальный, - она смотрит в стену рядом с его головой, обнимая себя руками. 

"Нормальный" резанул по слуху обоим. Гарри в этом году не было с ними рядом. Может было бы лучше, если бы в своё время, он не приехал в Хогвартс? Интересно, такая мысль появлялась у ребят в этом году? Или это всё просто его личные тараканы.

Дождь на улице слегка усиливается, начиная тарабанить по стеклу и камню ещё громче. Гарри хочет что-нибудь сказать.. О том, что ему жаль, что он не пришёл на реставрацию Хогвартса. О том, что он безумно скучал по ним всем. Что он не изменился ни капельки, просто понял, что от него требуется сегодня. Сейчас. Раньше от него требовалось жертвовать жизнью каждый день и спасать близких ему людей, а сегодня он должен быть символом. Героем. Тем, кто смотивирует и покажет людям, что у них над головой светлое небо. Гарри прикусывает щеку слишком сильно и чувствует на языке привкус металла. 

А он сам верит во все эти слова? 

* * *

Над его головой пролетает небольшой скоп бледно-голубых бабочек, а где-то под потолком порхают целые цветочные гирлянды разных форм и цветов. Гарри вздыхает полной грудью, медленно "проплывая" через небольшую толпу родителей на входе в Большой Зал. Сзади раздражающе шепчутся: "Ох, это Гарри Поттер", из-за чего люди спереди начинают оборачиваться и сторониться. Гарри чувствует, что устал, но это было привычно. Он поджимает губы и скользит в сторону боковой стены, от всей этой толпы подальше, ближе к своему бывшему факультетскому столу. Где-то спереди стоит Рон, заинтересованно о чем-то болтая с Джорджем. Гарри пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть возле учительского пьедестала всех своих друзей.

Невилл в этой нелепой остроугольной шляпе с красной гриффиндорской кисточкой. За последний год он вытянулся в росте ещё немного. Когда они с Гарри несколько месяцев назад виделись от того воняло медицинскими зельями и смесями трав, на шее висела какая-то живучая лиана, улыбка была от уха до уха, а его звонкий голос громко вещал о том, что благодаря реставрации теплицы Хогвартса пополнились новыми растениями. Он так радовался этому, и, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что Гарри заходил к нему всё реже и реже. Невилл нашёл своё место: он заботится о разных волшебных теплицах в Англии, весь этот год охотно помогал преподавателю Травологии и занимался колдо-медициной. Надо сказать, что с зельями парень по-прежнему не особо дружит, но Гарри признает, что тот слишком трудолюбивый. Эта наука сдастся его силам рано или поздно. Сейчас же этот парень, который когда-то трусился под огромной говорящей шляпой, а потом споткнулся по дороге к столу своего факультета, стоит с гордо расправленными плечами, красными щеками и ушами, широчайшей улыбкой и счастливо горящими глазами. 

Рядом с ним стоит Полумна Лавгуд, со своими длинными белыми волосами, заплетенными в густую и растрепанную косу, с вплетениями в виде милых цветных ленточек. Эта девушка, со своей мягкой улыбкой и всепонимающим взглядом, после войны была одной из тех, кто с искрами магии от острого языка отрывала свободу каких-то школьников-пожирателей. У неё находились настолько опровергающие аргументы, что Визенгамот иногда просто не мог найти слов. Гарри слышал, что после этого тяжелого лета она решила закончить Хогвартс, а потом отправиться по миру изучать магических существ. Почему-то её остроугольная шляпа покрыта неимоверным количеством блесток и ленточек, но кажется это никого не волнует. 

Гермиона стоит в середине от всей этой толпы выпускников, слушает речь Макгонагалл и держит на готове палочку, чтобы сказать своё наречение будущим выпускникам, как бывшая староста школы. Директрисса говорит о том, что за этот год они действительно многому научились и поняли, что изменить придется гораздо больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Она тянет все слова монотонно и быстро одновременно, скользя своими кошачьими глазами по каждому в зале, цепляется за Рона и Молли на словах о том, что все они потеряли многое, но всё это навсегда останется в их сердцах и памяти. Говорит о различиях и нормах, о невозможности разделения мира на черное и белое. Гарри мгновенно кидает взгляд в сторону Слизеринского факультета. Маленьких ребят и девчонок в этом году намного меньше. Намного. Только иностранцы, парочку магглорожденных и пятеро чистокровных, которые пережили войну со своими собственными развалами и дырами в семьях. Не все чистокровные стали на сторону Волдеморта когда-то, но пострадала абсолютно каждая семья. Гарри вглядывается в выпускников, ищет хотя бы одну шляпу с зеленой кисточкой и не находит. Это заставляет плечи напряженно осесть, а в голове прокрутить все присужденные его бывшим однокурсникам приговоры. Среди ребят и девушек не было ни одной казни. Он помнит это совершенно точно. В голове набатом гудит какая-то мысль, но он слышит звонкое "добрый день" от Гермионы, сказанное с усиленной громкостью и отправляет всё это на потом. Всё же год закончился. Ничего уже не изменить. 

* * *

В фильмах принято заканчивать всё на закате. В моменты, когда небо заливают алые и оранжевые лучи заходящего солнца, заканчиваются войны, закрываются любые склоки и недомолвки между главными возлюбленными. Лучшие друзья гибнут и нам приходится отпустить их на закате. У всех он есть. Выпускной является закатом той главы жизни, когда ты должен был расти, медленно находить свою компанию и вещи, которыми ты хочешь заниматься. Конец опасностей, которые ждали, как новые уровни в старых видеоиграх, каждый год - новей и опасней. Закат первого поцелуя и первых влюбленностей.. 

В утро, после выпускного вечера, когда солнце вновь светит тебе глаза через замытое разводами грязи окно, кажется, что этот закат не мог произойти. Не может всё просто закончиться вот так. Появляется вопрос, на который ты не хотел отвечать последние года в школе, вопрос, который заставлял твою головную боль вспыхнуть, как раскаленный уголек при порыве ветра.

А что теперь делать?

Отвечать на этот вопрос, что для ребёнка, который прожил мирную и ленивую жизнь, прогуливал занятия и ругался с родителями, потому что они у него были, что для уже выросшего человека, перешедшего границу военной эпопеи и попытавшегося "вернуться" в "нормальный" эпизод прошлого - нереально сложно.

Гарри рассматривает старые плакаты с Пушками, ярко оранжевое покрывало с потертостями и катышками в некоторых местах. Занимательно иногда, наверное, вспоминать моменты прошлого, когда ты сбегал из дома, весело смеясь, наедался пирога миссис Уизли, забирался на крышу гаража и говорил с Роном о том, как они будут крутыми игроками в квиддич. Как смогут совмещать работу каких-нибудь мракоборцев со своим любимым хобби, а потом бежать скорее в комнату на третьем этаже, прямо под чердаком со старым Лешим, живущем на нем, долго смеяться, а после упасть поверх покрывала и уснуть. 

Раньше Гарри часто вспоминал об этих днях. Ему было слишком не до того, чтобы задуматься о том, что больше подобных воспоминаний создать не удастся. Теперь у него нет детского времени, нет Дурслей, от которых можно улететь в час ночи на машине Мистера Уизли. Молли не будет подкармливать его огромными кусками пирогов или кучей сосисок и не будет по ночам наблюдать издалека за тем, как он в одиночку сидит на той же крыше гаража. Она теперь не загонит его сюда. У неё свои проблемы, своё горе, а Гарри вроде как уже не маленький мальчик, который тогда свалился ей на голову, потому что подружился с её сыном. 

Гарри спускает задернувшийся наверх свитер и лениво почесывает собственную челку. Думает, что надо бы нормально умыться, расчесаться и вообще сделать хоть что-то. Вчера вечером, когда они справили выпускной, все разошлись спать по своим новым комнатам, а Гарри ещё долго сидел на уличной скамейке, кормил собой комаров и просто слушал, как где-то в далеке журчит болото с лягушками, как шатаются камыши от приходящегося по ним ветерка. Он вспоминал как впервые пошёл с близнецами и Роном на вон тот пригорок, подле леса, чтобы поиграть в квиддич.. Теперь так не будет. 

Это звучит в голове набатом даже сейчас, когда он тихо спускается по скрипучей лестнице и вдыхает запах свежих блинчиков. Завтра они разойдутся по своим домам, послезавтра подадут заявления и документы на места работы, к которой горит хоть какое-то желание, а через месяц они будут собираться раз в год, просто потому что всегда заняты, а собраться вместе надо. Просто потому что надо. 

Гарри боится этого. 

Он тихо приземляется на деревянный стул с кривой, обоженной спинкой. Проходится пальцами по поверхности стола, цепляя ими всякие неровности. Делает глубокий вдох. Молли разворачивается и вздрагивает, удивленно дуя щеки, и ,заставляя Гарри слабо улыбнуться. Она в своём вязаном длиннющем растянутом кардигане серого цвета, с зацепленными в растрепанный пучок волосами, напоминает о старых временах. Гарри помнит, как впервые увидел её, спешащей к ним своей раздраженной семенящей походкой, с этой худой, кудрявой и немного седой косичкой. Тогда он так испугался её пыла, но в итоге...

\- Доброе утро, Гарри. Сейчас будем завтракать, - тихо и заботливо мурлычет Молли. 

После "победы", каждый раз, когда она смотрит на него, у неё в глазах такая же печаль и сострадание, как у Минервы. Раньше Гарри считал, что от этого надо бежать, поэтому почти не посещал Нору и никого из Уизли. Вчера же заметил, что Молли сама по себе изменилась. Она всё ещё та живенькая женщина в возрасте, заядлая домохозяйка, потрясающая рукодельная волшебница и лучшая мама на свете, но. Теперь её глаза при взгляде на Рона, Гарри и других ребят и девушек, смотрят с жалостью. Сожалением. Будто бы она чувствует себя виноватой во всем произошедшем. 

Гарри пытался говорить с ней, но она лишь слушала, гладила его по голове и уходила. Он знает, как и все, что когда все заняты своими делами, она перебирает вещи Фреда, отказываясь их выбрасывать. Смотрит старые альбомы и сидит у камина или окна, в ожидании какой-нибудь новой весточки от Джинни. Гарри до сих пор не знает, как она отпустила её, будучи в таком состоянии. 

Молли дергает плечом и тарелки из навесного трельяжа взмывают вверх, аккуратно умещаясь на месте перед каждым из стульев. 

\- Гарри, будь так добр, скажи Рону и Гермионе, что завтрак почти готов. Они на улице, возле изгороди. 

Гарри кидает "конечно" и, проскрипев стулом, идёт наружу. Тут прохладно, свежо, но уже сейчас чувствуется палящее солнце. После того как Нору сожгли, а вся чита Уизли некоторое время жила у него на Гриммо, они все решили, что будут отстраивать дом на том же месте. Сразу после победы. О поражениях в слух никто даже не зарекался. Фред с Джорджем хотели отстроить огромный домину с потайными комнатами и лабораторией, где они будут делать новые розыгрыши и оттуда поставлять их в магазин. Рон эту идею охотно поддержал, но так долго нудил о том, чтобы его комнату сделали подальше от чердака и комнат Близнецов. Гарри слабо улыбается, вспоминая как Джинни осадила их всех, ведь "Вы так всё обсуждаете, будто всю жизнь будете в этом доме жить. Вы серьезно?". Фред с Джорджем тогда замолчали, а через неделю объявили, что у них над магазинчиком есть прекрасная квартира, куда они после войны и съедут. Молли тогда так долго ругалась на них мол "Мы сейчас должны думать о том, как побольше побыть вместе! Ценить каждое мгновение! А вы думаете о том, как бы поскорее сбежать от своей семьи!". А Джинни только смеялась, держась за живот, потому что смотреть, как мама гоняет мокрым полотенцем старших братьев, было лучшим развлечением.

Сегодня Нора отстроена заново. Она всё ещё растет ввысь. У них так же есть их чердак с упырем, который сбежал из пожара прямиком в лес и вернулся, стоило на поле показаться хоть какому-то подобию дома. Гарри помнит, как он держал левитацией крышу, пока Артур расставлял магией доски в правильном нужном порядке, а Рон с Гермионой покрывали стены дома новым покрытием. Они отстроили заново кухню, добавили несколько комнат, и Гермиона помогла Молли купить нормальную мебель. Хотя какие-то вещи они перенесли сюда из старого домика, но иначе было никак. Никто из Уизли не намеревался бросать их вещи. Что-то открасили заново, что-то пришлось подвергнуть магловскому ремонту. 

Гарри оглядывается на ровный домик с такой же, как и когда-то шаткой на вид конструкцией и цветастой крышей. Переводит взгляд на небольшую изгородь, которая уцелела после взрыва. Она всё ещё покрыта копотью в некоторых местах, где-то обгорела, но никто из Уизли не собирается её чинить или закрашивать. Все эти "царапины" просто будут висеть напоминанием о том, что когда-то тут было совершенно другое место. С другой историей.

На самом заборчике, свесив ноги в старых кедах на сторону к полю, сидел Рон. В таком же старом, растянутом свекольном свитере с ярко зеленой буквой R на спине и груди. С отпечатком подушки на щеке и забавно опухшими глазами ото сна. Он о чем-то тихо рассказывает Гермионе, которая уютно сидит с внутренней стороны заборчика, укутанная в огромный пушистый плед с бардаком на голове и взмыленной челкой. Она кивает ему, когда Гарри подходит чуть ближе, а потом отворачивается снова в сторону восходящего над холмами солнца. Лучики мило щекочут её красные от прохлады щеки и заставляют щуриться, но она все равно здесь и наблюдает за тем, как просыпается природа рядом с ними. Рон не обращает внимания на то, как он оказывается рядом. Даже не дергается. Гарри сдерживает в себе тяжелый вздох - кто-то решил его игнорировать. Действительно ли они выросли и что-то изменилось? Он облокачивается на изгородь спиной и наблюдает за парящим облачком мошек.

\- Доброе утро, Гарри, - Гермиона делает акцент на его имени, пихая в бок Рона и стреляя глазами в его же недовольное лицо. 

Парень горбится ещё сильнее, обиженно дует щеки с губами. Он скрещивает итак громоздкие руки на груди и упрямо отказывается здороваться. Гарри правда не верит, что им все почти под двадцать лет. 

\- Доброе утро, Миона, - его голос подводит его, от чего имя Гермиона превращается в хрип. - И тебе доброе утро, Рон. Вчера ты вроде разговаривал со мной, что я успел сделать пока спал?

Гарри слегка улыбается, чувствуя под пальцами неровность дерева и шершавую необработанную часть ветки, тут же убирая оттуда руку, боясь загнать занозу.

\- Вчера я был пьян! Я не собирался говорить с тобой! Я праздновал выпускной Герми! - рычит он, как будто живоглот, которому наступили на хвост. Видимо, Гермиона услышала тот же самый тон, и хихикнула в кулак.

Они все знают, что максимум Рона вчера выпил две кружки сливочного пива. К тому же, при Молли он бы не стал напиваться в шатающееся состояние. Но Гарри важно кивает, принимая чужие слова, и, прикрывая глаза. Ладно. 

Не хочешь говорить, не нужно. 

Где-то в поле всё ещё слышно, как шумно сверчат кузнечики, квакают болотные жабы с лягушками, а с дальнего края перелеска доносится пение пролетающих мимо птиц. Гарри чувствует, как под ними шатается заборчик - Рон перелезает на обратную сторону и спрыгивает прямиком в мокрую травяную дорожку. Гарри открывает глаза. 

\- Мы с Гермионой говорили о том, куда подадим документы и о том, чтобы встретиться всем вместе на следующих выходных, - Рона вообще почти было не слышно, пока он бормотал всё это, склонившись и отряхивая брюки от сажи. 

Он всегда себя так ведет, когда его долго игнорируешь. Дуется, не разговаривает, бормочет что-то себе под нос, может просто уйти посреди разговора - Гарри правда не верит, что они хоть как-то изменились или изменятся после школы. 

\- Ты уже подумал о том, куда пойдешь? - бурчит Рон.

\- Нет, если честно, - Гарри будто растягивает слова, пока снимает замазанные в отпечатках очки и протирает линзы о собственный свитер. 

Гермиона рядом шелестит пледом, скидывает его со своих плеч и скручивает в небольшой комочек. У неё наверняка уже всё спланировано, куда она пойдет сегодня, кем станет через год учебы, где пройдет практику и станет ли на высокую должность. Гарри в этом плане ей завидует. Он же совершенно не понимает, что делает здесь, что делать дальше и что будет правильным. После войны ему не хочется ничего. Совершенно. Кроме моментов, когда усталость за все это время накапливается, и единственное, о чем он действительно мечтает - это сон. Крепкий, без кошмаров, чужой крови и Волан-де-морта. Просто выспаться. Больше он не хочет ничего. 

Гарри вновь надевает очки, поправляя уже давящую на переносицу оправу. Ловит серьёзный взгляд Рона и тушуется. Потому что не может ответить на висящий в воздухе вопрос.

А что ты вообще делал весь этот год? 

Он не знает. И не хочет знать, если честно. 

\- А вы ? Куда пойдете? - Старается сменить тему с самого себя, он переводит взгляд в сторону Гермионы. Она смотрит так же, как вчера на лестнице в Астрономическую башню. Отстраненно и неузнаваемо. Будто бы перед ней совершенно чужой человек. Это так пугает. 

\- Рон собирается в Боевую академию, а я в Министерство, пока просто узнаю на какие отделы есть открытые вакансии. А дальше посмотрим, - она вновь поправляет короткую прядку около челки и мягко улыбается. 

Гермиона проходит мимо, но останавливается, касаясь кончиками пальцев его плеча и добавляет, что у него еще есть время, и он может не торопиться. А у Гарри мыслей нет. Время? Если он не поторопится, разве он не останется один? Разве вся эта сказка, которая началась в одиннадцать, не закончится, если он не поторопится? 

Это всё пугает. 

Министерство напоминает муравейник или пчелиный улей, только тут нет ни королевы, ни стражей. Тут клерки спешат в свои отделы, а те кто слишком ленив, пускают по воздуху воздушные самолетики или разнообразные оригами-фигурки с посланиями, отчетами и прочей ерундой. В другом потоке мракоборцы выныривают из камина под ручку с какими-то грязными преступниками, которые то громко верещат о своих правах на свободу и невиновность, то идут обезмолвленные заклятиями. В потоке же простых посетителей или будущих работников, теряются невыразимцы и их коллеги архивные рабочие.

Гарри спрашивает себя, останавливаясь посреди потока, перед небольшой колонной: он правда хочет стать кем-то похожим на всех этих людей вокруг него? По затылку пробегаются неприятные мурашки, а шрам с уродливой надписью от кровавого пера Амбридж больно зудит. Гарри думает, что ему нужно сходить в Мунго и проверить этот шрам на остаточную темную магию, но как-нибудь потом. 

Он поправляет свою мантию, недовольно оттягивая тугой ворот и делая глубокий вдох. Ему просто нужно зайти в приемную и уточнить о существующих вакансиях или подборах. Гермиона ведь смогла? Он тоже сможет. 

Гарри впихивается в лифт и оказывается прижат с двух сторон достаточно большепузыми мужчинами, которые не дают ему сделать даже глотка пропыленного воздуха. Гарри выпадает на этаж выше, чем нужно, потому что просто начал задыхаться. Выпадает прямо на зачарованное ведро с водой и чертову швабру. Та, будто в отместу, проезжается грязными полами ткани по темно-серым штанинам и мантии. Отлично. 

Гарри взмахивает палочкой и шепчет заклинение чистки. Ткань мантии от них становится ещё грубее и несноснее, зато блестит как новенькая. Но на это Гарри, черт возьми, плевать. Он раздраженно расстегивает застежку у горла, и мантия остаётся висеть каким-то полотном на плечах. Он просто пришёл заполнить одну чертову бумажку. Почему у него всё. Всё. Идёт через задницу .Что он такого натворил?

Гарри тихо ступает в небольшую прихожую с одним крохотным столиком на весь огромный зал и с несколькими дверями вокруг. За столиком что-то очень быстро и нервозно печатает на машинке женщина, в достаточно забавных очках-квадратах. С надутыми, накрашенными ярко-оранжевой помадой губами, закрученными в странные слишком пышные кудри, покрытые таким огромным количеством маггловского лака, что они действительно напоминают чей-то дом. Гарри бы поспорил на два галлеона, что если она не будет мыть голову, то там кто-то или что-то заведется. Он обращает внимание на ядовито-зелёный бант на её шее и на идеально выглаженную белую блузку с одинокой жемчужной брошкой на левой груди. 

Женщина поднимает на него свои огромные глаза и прекращает печатать, громко щелкает машинкой и вынимает из неё, словно написанный пером отчет. Ясно, это новое изобретение. Машинка маггловская, старая как мир, а пишет пером через магию. Забавно. 

Женщина прокашливается, поправляет очки, в которых от бликов здешнего освещения почти не видно её глаз, постукивает стопкой пергамента по столу, выравнивая их, и вновь смотрит на Гарри. 

Он неловко мнется на месте. Обычно, стоит ему появиться перед кем-то, на него кидаются с вопросительными охами и ахами о том, чем они могут помочь такому прекрасному человеку, сэру, Гарри Поттеру. Он делает глубокий вдох и отдергивает собственную мантию, та почти спадает с его плеча и ставит в новое нелепое положение. Гарри уже хочет обратно в свой пыльный, покрытый паутиной сарайчик под названием Гриммо. Зачем ему вообще работа? 

\- Я Гарри Поттер, мне бы эм... бланк открытых наборов и вакансий? - стоит ему только закончить предложение, как из нижнего ящичка выпархивает три бумажки: одна с расписанными подробно наборами в различные академии, в том числе разных странах, которые министерство может порекомендовать за счет отличных полит-связей, другая - с полным перечнем свободных вакансий без опыта работы и третий - чистый бланк с надписью "Заявление". На последнем золотыми чернилами еле-видно начертаны примерные выражения или слова, которые можно использовать для точной формы подачи данного документа в министерство.

Гарри хватает все три бланка и отрывает взгляд, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках стола или хотя бы стула. Не на коленках же ему это заполнять? Женщина прокашливается вновь, и перед Гарри из воздуха материализуется небольшой деревянный стэндик, висящий где-то в метре над полом. Гарри тут же хватает ручку из собственного кармана, укладывая бумаги на деревянную дощечку и начиная внимательно читать. 

Он перечитывает один раз. Второй. Третий. Из некоторых дверей выходят какие-то ребята, девушки, пожилые волшебники, они громко переговариваются о каких-то экзаменах, практиках, заданиях. Время всё идет и идет, женщина уже, наверное, в пятый или шестой раз заменяет новый лист и отправляет третью папку с отчетами куда-то в полет в сторону дверей. Ему кажется, что он снова отстает от всех. Гермиона так же долго сидела на своими документами? Наверняка нет. Она сказала, что у неё нет особо точного плана, но у неё есть хотя бы чертово желание и мысли о том, кем она хотела бы быть и что делать.

Это всё так давит на плечи, что Гарри попросту щелкает собственной ручкой несколько раз и оставляет некрасивую чернильную дырочку на бумаге. Интересно, это посчитают за брак?

А потом какой-то механизм над их головами громко издает неприятный басистый звон часов, оповещая людей о начале обеденного перерыва. Секретарша - именно так прозвал её у себя в мыслях Гарри - смотрит на него и приподнимает бровь в ожидании его действий. Видимо, ей пора идти.

\- Мне нельзя взять эти бланки домой, правильно? - уточняет он, получая итак известный ответ на свой вопрос. Он понимающе вздыхает и оставляет бумаги на дощечке, которая медленно отлетает в сторону "секретарши", а затем уходит. 

Это ничего. Можно прийти и чуть позже, через часик, после обеда. Можно спокойно вновь встать и заполнить эти чертовы бумажки, но... Возвращаться сюда казалось чем-то неправильным и нереальным. Будто только что один и единственный шанс угнаться за своими друзьями. За семьей, которая уже итак поблекла на фоне всего прошедшего года. Хочется спрятаться от всех и стать тем самым невидимкой, чтобы никому не напоминать о самом себе и не видеть эту жалость в чужих глазах. 

Поэтому, он идет обратно в сторону Атриума с каминами, не обращая ни на что внимание. Гарри вновь врезается в моющую пол швабру, но даже не заморачивается на очищающие чары. Настроение было, как будто его снова запихнули в тот самый чулан под лестницей, пока в гостиной весело и громко праздновали очередной праздник. Всё больше и больше вся эта чушь про взрослую жизнь, важные выборы раз за разом и вещи о принятии своей судьбы, заставляют в усталости опускать руки и вспоминать хоть какой-то момент когда всего этого от него не требовали. Он не помнит ни одного. Без всей этой мишуры "важного человека". Без ощущения что без друзей и людей вокруг он станет никем. Гарри устало виснет на стоящем рядом достаточно пухлом человеке, а потом как сквозь сон медленно моргает, пытаясь разглядеть: почему этот пухлый мужчина хихикает? Рассмотрев в нём Кингсли, он удивленно отшатнулся и почти наступил стоящей рядом "секретарше" на носок бежевых туфель. 

Голова кричит, что только этого не хватало, а сердцу уже все равно. Он кивает министру, только из приличия. Отступает на пару шагов и старается игнорировать слишком яркую для здешней атмосферы мантию ярко-фиолетового цвета. Но, кажется, человек в этой мантии не намерен так просто отпустить Поттера. Как же всё это надоело. 

\- Рон сегодня принёс документы и заявление на поступление в Аврорскую Академию, - как бы невзначай протянул Кингсли. 

А Гарри уже знает что будет дальше: его спросят о том, что он планирует делать. Спросят о том, почему не подумал раньше, а затем попробуют запихнуть куда-то в собственные круга, ведь герой в жизни политика всегда один из важных личностей. Карта джокера в рукаве , при партии в покер. Гарри не хочет быть этой картой. Но говорить об этом будет слишком грубо, не так ли? Поэтому он молча слушает дальнейшую тему и смотрит в сторону. Это то, что он делал весь этот год: слушал, молчал и иногда поддакивал. Это так бесило. Почему он вообще этим занимался? Он помнит причину? 

\- Знаю, что ты скорее всего ещё не решил. У тебя так много возможностей, Гарри, и все дороги тебе открыты, но просто напоминаю тебе, что в Боевой Академии для тебя всегда найдется свободное место. Я прекрасно помню, как ты мечтал стать Мракоборцем, а там и до должности Главы правопорядка недалеко, верно, мальчик? 

Хоть он говорит всё это лилейно, тягуче и почти неслышно, Гарри тошнит. Всё это звучит так фальшиво и совершенно не для него. Он действительно мечтал об этом? Каждый день сражаться с кем-то? Жертвовать своей жизнью, а под пенсию перейти в офисную работу и горбатить спину над метровыми отчетами молодых бойцов? Он правда хотел этого? Почему он хотел этого? 

Гарри выходит на Атриуме и тут же замечает знакомую рыжую шевелюру. Рон стоит напротив изваяния, смежив руки и рассматривая обновленные части скульптуры. Уж кого-кого, а его он ценителем искусства не назовешь. Возможно ли, что он тоже вспоминает те моменты прошлого в войну? И до войны. Он наверняка бывал здесь чаще самого Гарри, до прошлого года. 

\- Слышал, ты уже подал документы. - тихо говорит Гарри, становясь рядом. 

Рон еле заметно вздрагивает и кивает. Все после войны изменились, Рон был одним из тех, кто для людей все ещё строил вид своего несобранного и "глупого" Уизли-младшего, несуразного и бойкого гриффиндорца. Гарри помнит, как именно Рон после войны был рядом с Молли больше всех. Смерть Фреда переживал каждый из их семьи по-своему, но только Рон понимал, что если сейчас он отступит от собственной матери в сторону, поддастся одиночеству или своим каверзным мыслям - его семья действительно растворится в послевоенной пыли. Сейчас, стоя рядом с ним, мысль о том, что он может стать действительно прекрасным защитником и бойцом рождается в голове сама по себе. Он и правда подходит для этой работы. 

Гарри застегивает собственную мантию и задумывается над очередным вопросом.

А подходит ли он для того же? Наверняка, да. Он ведь "Герой", он итак защитник. С самого рождения. Правда ведь? Он не ошибается, правильно? 

Рон делает какой-то судорожный вдох, прикрывает глаза на мгновение, а затем открывает, и его лицо вновь светится той детской игривостью и "глупой неосознанностью". Гарри хочет научиться такому. Друг оборачивается в сторону выхода, хлопает по плечу и идёт в сторону камина. 

\- А ты решил? Наборы закрываются уже послезавтра, Гарри. 

\- Я.. ты помнишь о чем я мечтал в детстве, Рон? Что-нибудь о моих мечтах? - проговаривает Гарри очень тихо, смотря прямо перед собой и хмурясь. 

Он сам не помнит ничего. Помнит только то, что он всегда должен был делать. Что-то для других. И он правда считал и считает, наверное, это правильным. Но о чем мечтал он сам, будучи ребенком? Возможно, о том, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться к Дурслям? Он помнит, как очень желал на своё 11-е - найти свой собственный дом и свалить от Дурслей к чертям собачим. Он помнит только это. Но это ведь сбылось? Или нет? 

\- Я помню, как после уроков с Грюмом, ты начал считать, что Мракоборцы действительно восхитительными люди. А потом он оказался фальшивкой и, ну, дальше ты сам знаешь, - скорее всего если бы Рон мог, то он бы плюнул на пол от этой мысли, но он просто встал в очередь к вспыхивающему раз за разом камину. 

Гарри недовольно поджал губы. Он прекрасно помнит, как прямо с кладбища его утащили в чертов кабинет, как его руки касались этой противной палочкой, а из непонятного ящика стучался настоящий Аластор. И как потом тот погиб в операции Семь Поттеров. Он помнит это, как будто было вчера. Но считал ли он мракоборцев восхитительными? Он правда так думал? Почему он забыл об этом?

Гарри смотрит, как друг растворяется в зеленых языках пламени. Делает глубокий вздох и понимает, что в Нору идти ему незачем, а больше его нигде и не могут ждать. Он отходит в сторону и смотрит, как зеленый свет вспыхивает раз за разом. Маги и волшебницы называют свои дома, небольшие магазинчики, улочки, теряясь в языка огня и отправляясь в нужные точки. Он может отправиться на Гриммо, но хочется ли ему туда? Зарывается пальцами в волосы и почти сдергивает с носа собственные очки. Почему у него снова это отвратное ощущение тошноты? Он снова и снова топчется на одном и том же месте, пока все остальные идут дальше? Почему это так остро ощущается? 

* * *

Он протягивает секретарше всё тот же, но уже заполненный собственным корявым почерком, бланк с заявлением. Тормозит на секунду, ловя раздраженный и усталый взгляд, а потом всё же отдаёт и делает сразу несколько шагов назад: потому что боится вырвать бумажку обратно. Женщина недовольно пробегается по листу бумаги глазами, трясет своими оранжевыми губами, всё ещё дуя их, будто в них ужалила пчела, а потом пожимает плечами и подкладывает на стопку с другими бланками, отправляющимися в полет в другой отдел на перепроверку и внесение в базу. Гарри делает несколько глубоких вдохов и немного отстаёт от проходящих вперёд клерков. В голове снова жужжит какая-то неприятная мысль об ошибке. Но почему? Это всего лишь страх перед новым, - убеждает он себя. Он справится, как справлялся всегда. Он просто сделает, то что должен был сделать давным давно. То, что решили за него давным давно. Так правильно. Это просто легкий страх перед новым. Учебный год начнется в сентябре. Сейчас остается только ждать окончания лета. 

В сентябре перед Боевой Академией расцветут ветреницы. Тогда и только тогда он сможет узнать сделал он правильный выбор или нет. А сейчас нужно просто успокоиться. И подождать. 

Он узнает. 

Просто надо подождать. 


	2. Глава 2. Навеянный прошлогодний оптимизм скрасит любое ожидание.

Часто для того, чтобы дом ветшал и приходил в уныние достаточно делать - ничего. Он ломается, запыляется, начинает жить собственной "пенсионной" жизнью только без всяческих льгот и предложений. У него может прогнить ступенька. Надкоситься дверь. Все занавески будут в пыли, паутине, какие-то части будут сьедены молью. 

Но живя в этом месте в состоянии подобном апатии, вам просто становится незаметно всё это. Не заметно, что открывая холодильник по дверце будет пробегать таракан. Не заметно, что половицы уже скрипят под каждым вашим шагом, а старые, когда-то прекрасные мягкие ковры преносят лишь неудобство. Даже если с вами живет старое магическое существо домовик.. Кажется, он не станет приводить дом в надлежащее состояние или ухаживать за ним, как этого требуют обстоятельства, пока вы сами не сделает хотя бы что-то. До тех пор - вы лишь пунктик, обозначенный в каких-то бумажках, кои магию, магических существ и уж тем более магических домов совершенно не волнуют. По сути вы пустое место. 

Вот и Гарри чувствовал себя пустым местом в собственном доме. Но если честно, он живёт здесь только лишь потому что - это единственное что ему осталось от его настоящей семьи. От Сириуса, от его родителей.. Последняя ниточка, за которую он держится для опоры его "нормальности". Для того чтобы просыпаться каждое утро, а не залить в свою глотку что-то наподобии "Жидкой смерти" и уйти в свой долговечный покой. По сути ведь он может это сделать всегда, небольшой (тоже запыленный и замазанный чем-то) пузырек с переливающей серебром жидкостью всегда лежит на дне сундука с его "прошлыми" вещами. Там старая школьная мантия, пару значков разных организаций Гермионы и даже, кажется, один от Слизерина. Там книжка сказок, которая помогла им в своё время выбраться из передряги и ещё много. Много хлама. 

Его останавливает легкая и навеянная видимо ещё прошлогодним оптимизмом Гермионы, когда после того, как из госпиталя выписали последнего раненого на том чертовом поприще, они выпивали по кружке сливочного пива у Розмерты. Она, Миона, тогда молчала весь вечер, а потом, смотря на всплохи зеленого пламени, в котором растворился какой-то старый волшебник, громко проговорила, что-то вроде: 

\- У нас ведь всё ещё впереди, да? У нас есть возможность построить свою жизнь заново. Пойти на работу, о которой мечтали. Завести семью, о которой задумывались не раз, сидя в той палатке вместе.. Главное ведь, что мы выжили? И теперь можем просто жить. Мы можем сделать всё это. 

В воздухе как тогда, так и каждый раз, когда кто-то из них говорил о будущем висело это елезаметное, но всемислышимое "не так ли?", которое будто насмехалось над ними, стираясь в очертаниях и оседая на их плечах неуверенностью в собственном будущем. 

Тогда он просто лихо кивнул, а потом уснул на её плече, потому что весь день слушал наставления Макгонаголл о том, когда лучше начать фронт ремонта в школе и будет ли следующий год рабочим для неё.. Но он запомнил слова. Даже чертову интонацию, которую он пародирует и бормочет себе под нос, делая отвратительный кофе и сидя напротив грязного, задымленного камина на уже пропружинистом диване. Он повторяет ти слова про жизнь, семью и мечты несколько раз на дню. Порой они даже снятся ему. Но только.. толку-то? Вопросы, которые никогда не висели вовремя войны, всё ещё висят над его плечами, как надоедливые пикси, дергают за его нервы и часто припоминают прошлые ошибки.

Когда-то бывшее приятно бордового цвета ткань полога поистрепалась, стерлась где-то до дыр, где-то проела живучаю надоедливая моль, теперь больше напоминает какую-то грязно-кирпичную тряпку. И каждое утро она раздражает его глаза сильнее, чем чистая красная тряпка для загонного быка у этих латиносов. Он протирает свои сонные глаза от корочки осевшей на ресницах и в уголках глаз и морщит лоб от противного звона входного колокольчика. Гарри, выбирается из одеяльного кокона и, ища рукой очки на столике, раздраженно рычит имя домовика: - Кричер! Открой чертову дверь! Очки оказываются безнадежно заляпаны каким-то розовыми отпечатками. Гарри достает палочку и кидает легкое очищающее и дополнительное репаро, потому что пластина для переносицы уже достаточно расшаталась. Надо бы купить новые. Наверное. Зачем? Гарри чешет голую лопатку и лениво оглядывается в поисках тапочек, потому что ковер по противному колючий. В коридоре слышится ругань Рона и домовика, который видимо не собирается пускать его наверх. Гарри тяжело вздыхает - это порядком поднадоело. 

Он пол-ночи не мог уснуть, потому что у него закончилось зелье, а Кричер из-за чего-то взьелся на него и отказывался выдавать новую порцию. Вторую половину он ворочался и просыпался от кровавых кошмаров в холодном поту. Гарри поджал сухие губы и встал ногами на жесткий ковер, скрипя половицами. У него это уже второй год продолжается, может права была Гермиона и ему нужно сходить в Мунго на официальное обследование?

Гарри открыл дверь, кивая подошедшему к ней Рону и домовику. Пол под его ногами был такой до жути холодный, как будто он живет в холодильнике. И каждая дощечка норовила недовольно поехать на месте и увезти ногу в сторону. Пропыленные светильники коридора даже не включались. Гарри на ощупь открыл дверцу ванной комнаты и стал чистить зубы в ледяной воде, потому что так легче проснуться. Рон стоял возле двери и ему явно не сиделось внизу, рядом с домовиком, который делал отвратительный завтрак. Гарри стянул очки и недовольно промычал другу о том, чтобы тот уже открыл свой рот и сказал хоть что-то. Рон ходит к нему всю эту неделю, будит его, завтракает вместе с ним, топчется на выходе, а потом уходит. Всё лето они жили будто незнакомые. Гарри казалось что прошлый год вновь повторяется, только в этот раз без каких-то холодных прощаний. Он мог в любой момент попасть в Нору и поговорить с Молли, Артуром, Роном, который помогал Джорджу изготавливать новые веселые приколы прямо на дому и одновременно занимался небольшими пристройками. Гарри точно помнит, что в начале лета у них не было нового гаража с кладовой. А ещё всё это лето никому из них не пришло подтверждение о том, что они приняты в академию. Гермиона, при одной из случайных встреч в министерстве, обмолвилась, что поступила в международный отдел министерства стажером и уже ведёт свою практику. Она хочет узнать границы развития различных межрассовых отношений заграницей, а потом перейти в другой отдел по сотрудничеству с другими видами магических порождений.. Как и думал Гарри, у неё уже всё продумано. Он правда рад за неё. А что до себя.. Тот факт, что его заявление всё ещё на рассмотрении, как и заявление Рона, вызывает одновременно тревожное волнение и ничего. Для него это правда будет ничего. Он не горел желанием делать вообще что-либо, кроме прогнивания до конечной стадии здесь, вместе с этим чертовым домом. Но в то же время, он понимал, что для Рона это всё. Рон поставил семью на то, чтобы не отучиваться последний год. Он правда верил, как и все его знакомые, даже Гарри с Гермионой, в то что его, как одного из героев пропустят без каких-либо особых требований. Одним вечером, когда они выпивали, в прошлом году перед ссорой. Гермиона уже спала на диванчике, а Рон признался ему так неприятно и стыдливо, что он действительно завидовал Гарри в каком-то смысле. И что ему нравится быть Кем-то, кроме Уизли. И что в то же время, он чувствует отвращение к этим ощущениям, ведь по сути.. Эти все слова означают, что он желал славы или внимания окружающих гораздо больше, чем получал. Гарри знал всё это ещё с четвертого курса. И ему было даже до нелепости забавно, что сам Рон осознал это только сейчас. Правда в том, что завидовать Гарри не в чем. Особенно сейчас. Кто будет завидовать большущей шишке под названием никто, у которого открыты все дороги, но одновременно закрыты, ведь они ему совершенно не нужны? Гарри смыл пену от зубной пасты, вешая полотенце на плечо и ополаскивая собственное лицо. Кожа неуютно жгла от колючего холода. Это бодрило. Рон продолжал молчать. 

\- Беспокоишься, что тебя могут не взять в Академию? - Спрашивает Гарри , вздрагивая от холодных капель которые пробежались прямо по голой шее и осматривая собственную щетину. Ему бы побриться. Отражение Рона в зеркале, недовольно сжав кулаки, кивнуло. Его рыжий затылок буквально озвучивал все мысли, которые за ним копошились. Это было забавно. За столько лет, Гарри действительно научился читать его. Совсем немного, но. 

\- Даже если так, разве что-то изменится? - Тянет Гарри, вешая мокрое полотенце на край раковины и выходя из ванной. Рон видимо нахмурился, раскрывая рот. - Рон, я правда не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь. Я не могу повлиять на их решение. - Гарри врет и они оба это понимают, но как факт они оба так же принимают, что обещали не использовать собственные имена для пробивания дороги куда-либо. Рон вздыхает и качает головой. - Я уверен, что там просто слишком много работы, поэтому они до сих пор не добрались до наших анкет. У нас ещё есть несколько дней, давай просто подождём? 

Как он ждал и совершено забыл об этом всё лето до этого. 

* * *

Письма приходят, как сказал бы точнее Гарри, жданно, но негаданно. Он прохлаждался вместе с Роном на крыше старого сарайчика. Друг рассказывал ему о том, что вон там можно сделать небольшую пристройку в виде теплицы и рядом же сделать сад побольше под чистым небом, для Молли. Говорил о том, что перечитал все книги по магическому ремонту и строительству и "если тебе нужно будет подлатать Гриммо, ты не молчи, говори". Гарри лишь удивленно поднял брови, а потом вздохнул и вновь взглянул на горизонт. Снова тот же пролесок. Интересно, а его поломанная старая метла, которую ему дал Чарли, когда они вместе со всеми братьями Уизли и Джинни, кроме вечнозанятого Перси, играли в квидич, всё ещё там? Видать поросла уже травой и не заметишь без какого-нибудь поискового заклинания. Его дом ведь даже с поисковым не найдешь.. Он сжал своё запястье и пожал плечами, отвечая на немой вопрос Рона, зависший в воздухе. Каждый раз, как кто-то приходит к нему, все обращают внимание на то, как дом прозябает и тот же Рон впервые завидя его утром, посчитал что Гарри болен или по крайней мере не спал несколько ночей. Гермиона как-то пыталась втолковать ему, что это не просто дом, он магический и с ним стоит общаться или пытаться как-то взаимодействовать. После того разговора он и правда воодушевился! Представил, как его гостинная преукрасится чистыми стенами, сойдет тонна пыли и будет греть приятный огромный камин с резными каменными вставками по боками от железной сетки. Пришёл на Гриммо. Даже швабру в руки взял, честное слово! Да только тут же упал на диван и уснул. Дом его усыплял. И душил. Ну не мог он там долго находиться. Он до сих пор не понимает, как встает по утрам, потому что каждый раз стоит ему попытаться помыслить о том, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Даже прочитать те же книги, которые он просто достает из шкафа и кладет на кофейный столик. У него просто не находиться сил. Будто бы он прошел три квидиччным матча, сразился с василиском и потом ещё отогнал стаю дементоров одним разом. Только спать. И уходить куда-нибудь подальше. . О каком ремонте вы все говорите? 

От своих критических мыслей его отвлек оклик Молли. 

\- Рон! Гарри! Вам письма из министерства! - Кричала Молли, высовываясь слегка из окна и помахивая рукой, чтобы они бежали скорее. 

Гарри успел только взглянуть на друга, тот был уже смертельно бледный, но с такой счастливой улыбкой. Он усмехнулся. Только Рон Уизли мог быть готов и к проигрышу и к победе одновременно. Гарри хлопнул его по плечу и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Они шаг за шагом слезли с еле-держащейся шиферной крыши. Рон шёл медленно, спотыкаясь о корни и траву и правда это было так забавно. Гарри в голос засмеялся, пихнул его в спину и сказал: - Рон, иди уже открывай. Быстрее узнаешь, быстрее отпустить. Сам знаешь. 

Он даже договорить не успел. Друг поспешил к кухонному окну, подзывая маму и получая нагоняй потому что "Рон Уизли! Тебе двадцать лет! Ты можешь спокойно зайти в дом, в кой-то веки!". Гарри лишь улыбнулся и замер около дверного косяка, мимо которого только что проскочил его лучший друг. Это всё напоминало, как раньше они получали новости и письма от одноклассников.. Когда их ещё не волновала война. Волдеморт.. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чувствую горький комок у себя в горле, проморгался и стал наблюдать за Роном, который с такой осторожностью открывал это чертово письмо. Молли отвлеклась от чтения каких-то книг, присела за стул, перебирая сморщенными пальцами кухонное желтое полотенце. Она настукивала каблуком старого стоптанного тапочка какою-то мелодию, что в последнее время часто играла по магическому радио. Её глаза внимательно с теплотой и интересом наблюдали за сыном. Первые дни после смерти Фреда, она часто извинялась перед каждым из детей и ругала саму себя за какие-то глупости. Раньше Гарри было даже тошно вспоминать это. Слишком тяжело первые послевоенные месяцы дались каждому.. И то, как сейчас она, Поттер уверен, поддержит Рона в любом деле, в котором он загорится желанием, чертовски.. согревает? Будто..Даже на погоревшей почве проросло что-то гораздо более полезное и вкусное, чем на свежем и влажном черноземе. Где-то в гостинной на кресло-качалке покачивался Артур, делающий вид, что он дремлет. Он остался хромым после войны и всегда носит с собой костыль, называя себя рыжим перерождением той-самой-читы, смеётся только он сам, да Молли усмехается. Это же Артур. Гарри наклонил голову, приглядываясь и увидел, как тот заинтересованно смотрит на собственного сына. До войны и вообще знакомства с Гарри, насколько он сам знает по чужим рассказам, Артур практически не занимался своей семье, постоянно пропадая в министерстве или в своем гараже, поэтому сейчас он рад любой возможности поддержать или помочь своим детям. Это вызывает смех и в то же время такую теплоту в душе. 

Рон с громкостью и явной хрипотцой волнения в голосе прочитал хрустящий и ещё горячий от летнего солнца пергамент:

_...  _

_ Рональд Биллиус Уизли, с большим удовольствием передаем вам согласие вышестоящего руководства и утверждение вас в ряды Курсантов-студентов Британской Боевой Академии Аврората при Британском Министерстве Магии. Учебный год начинается от 28 августа 2000-го года, ровно в 09:00 утра. Адрес камина и проложенный путь до Академии, вместе с прилогающимся списком нужных принадлежностей можете найти непосредственно в конверте. _

_ Глава Комиссии Поступления и заместитель Директора ББАА - Джон Долиш. Заверено секретариатом Министра Кингсли Бруствера.  _

  
  


Рон счастливо улыбнулся, принимая объятия от Молли и кивая Гарри. Тот сжал свой конверт в руках и провел пальцами по фирменному синему штампу с изображением трех пересеченных палочек и скрывающейся в рельефе на их заднем фоне большой буквы М, громко гласящей о точном месте отправки данного письма. Лишняя приписка, будто ножиком по горячему воску с надписью Академия Авроров, лишь добавляла резкости. Гарри поджал губы. 

Ему страшно? 

Нет. Определенно нет. Он смял письмо, слыша треск пергамента и надломленной восковой печати, и засунул себе в задний карман брюк. Он улыбнулся Рону, который с громким "Я наконец чертов Аврор! Джордж должен мне 50 галлеонов ещё с третьего курса!" испарился в камине. Видимо, отправился забирать "кровно-заработанные" золотые монетки. Артур с еле слышным стуком трости, подошёл ближе, опуская большую замозоленную ладонь ему на плечо. 

\- Всё хорошо? 

Гарри улыбается, кивает и спрашивает может ли он идти, потому что ему якобы надо. Выйдя из-за барьера, который семья Уизли, да и многие, после войны не собираются убирать, он тут же аппарировал, мягко падая на влажную траву и громко крича..Черное озеро будто огромный горн звучно растянуло его крик по всей территории, мягко отражаясь от барьера замка школы и оседая нав воздухе. Гарри всматривался в чистое синее небо. Безоблачно. Где-то над его головой гудел жук-носорог, а из опушки прилесья едва слышно доносилось пение птиц и звуки магических существ. Магия Хогвартса, которая дотягивалась до сюда, словно старалась согреть и укрыть мягким одеялом. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые травинки. 

Это просто чертово письмо. 

Это чертово письмо, прямо сейчас, пока он лежал на мокрой земле. Прислушивался к звукам волшебного мира. Оно ничего не значило для него. Не волновало, не расстраивало и не добавляло новых вопросов к старой кучке ещё неразобранных. Ему казалось сейчас, что вдохни он поглубже, приложи ухо к земле и можно услышать, как на том конце, за пролеском, по Хогсмиду бродят волшебники и учителя. Как живёт сам собой замок Школы Волшебства.. Как кто-то проносится раз за разом по квидичному полю, потому что нельзя чтобы метлы стояли без дела слишком долго. Чувствует, как через травинки, в которые он вплел свои пальцы, его касается природная магия этого места.. Успокаивает. И будто.. Нет больше ничего. И ничего не важно. . 

" Просто быть живым, смотреть, как солнце поднимается над блистающими снежными холмами, — это же величайшее сокровище на земле" - эти мысли были одни из первых, которые пришли к нему, когда он понял что жив, когда всё Это кончилось.. Так почему сейчас это сокровище так померкло для него? Дело ли всё в том, что у него нет определенной цели? Понимания собственного момента жизни и времени? Или может он и правда болен? Гарри достал из заднего кармана смятый и надорванный конверт, доломал восковую печать и достал небольшой вырезок пергамента с соглашением о его принятии в академию..

  
  


_ Гарри Джеймс Поттер, с большим удовольствием передаем вам согласие вышестоящего руководства и утверждение вас в ряды Курсантов-студентов Британской Боевой Академии Аврората при Британском Министерстве Магии. Учебный год начинается от 28 августа 2000-го года, ровно в 09:00 утра. Адрес камина и проложенный путь до Академии, вместе с прилогающимся списком нужных принадлежностей можете найти непосредственно в конверте. _

_ Глава Комиссии Поступления и заместитель Директора ББАА - Джон Долиш. Заверено секретариатом Министра Кингсли Бруствера. _

  
  


Это же хорошо? С тяжелым вздохом, рука вместе с сжатыми листами и конвертом упала на землю. Где-то на переферии зрения показались солнечные лучи. Ещё так рано для серьезных мыслей..

* * *

Пыль маленькими звездочками оседала на открытом, заваленном грудой вещей чемодане. Старый и почти непригодный чемодан-сундук, который он таскал с собой в Хогвартс Гермиона взять не дала. Теперь у него новый, усовершеннствованный сундук-чемодан с переключателем размера и количества отделений. Зачем нужны все эти новороты Гарри не понял до сих пор, ему если честно и не хочется. Он даже этикетку с этого чемодана не сорвал, как висел раскрашенный кусочек пергамента с ценником на вязанной нитке, так и висит. На это всё наплевать как-то. Сейчас вообще в голове один вопрос о том, что он творит и стоит ли это творить. По сути: он просто вновь идёт учиться, ведь так? Такие же школьные годы, второй шанс на нормальные школьные годы, без Волдеморта, заговоров и прочего склочного дерьма.. С другой стороны, а изменится ли хоть что-то? У него уже есть статус и звание и за ним уже будут следить и выделять из других людей. Он даже выйти в обеденную не сможет в своих любимых вещах, которые свалил в чемодан изначально, а потом с мыслью о том, что они мятые и рваные отбросил на матрац кровати. Рядом порхал Кричер, недовольно ворча и бормоча что-то известное одному ему. Единственное, что он разобрал это про дом и нельзя оставлять всё на одного эльфа. Гарри закатил глаза, взмахивая палочкой и вещи вновь сложились аккуратными кучками. Но чемодан всё ещё не походил на его. Становилось всё тошнее. 

Рон уже как три дня собрал этот чертов чемодан и весь вчерашний вечер прожужжал о том, что подготовлен на все сто! Бохвалился новыми (действительно новыми) учебниками и с довольством поглаживал новый уменьшенный сундук, который он носил с собой в кармане. Обещал зайти утром, ближе к девяти, чтобы они вместе прошли через камин к нужному месту. Пошутил ещё мол, Гарри с тобой да в первые разы в какие-то места по каминам прыгать. Мне даже страшно. 

Гарри взмахнул палочкой вновь, откидываясь на кровать и приминая любимые старые поношенные вещи, которые он купил в каких-то рыночных лавках на маггловских улицах, сразу после войны. Он прошёл в них ремонт. До черта похож и разных судебных разирательств. Они истрепались, но всё ещё казались теплыми и приятными на ощупь. Они казались именно его вещами.. В отличие от той кучи, которая вновь взгромоздилась на чемодане и угрожающе покачивалась. Там в чемодане тот самый Гарри Поттер, которого ждут люди. Которого видели люди весь этот год. Британский символ победы. Герой. Одиночка. И идеальная марионетка. 

Гарри сжал в руке собственную палочку и почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в древко, оставляя мягкие вмятины и пуская по воздуху небольшие искорки. Кем он вообще стал за этот год? И можно ли вернуть того, кем он был ранее? А кем он был вообще? Кричер вновь что-то проворчал, а затем поднял одно ухо будто лесной заяц, брезгливо сморщился и исчез в хлопке. По лестнице достаточно громко вбежал запыхавшийся Рон. Раскрыл дверь и уперся руками в колени. Гарри приподнялся на руках и с интересом взглянул на друга. 

\- Гарри, я проспал, думал ты уже того, ну, отправился! - Рон тяжело вздохнул последний раз, хлопнув себя по коленям и улыбаясь. - Я уж испугался! 

\- Чего? - Лениво протянул он, пиная носком ботинка крышку чемодана и валя кучу дорогих мантий на грязный ковер. Он прямо слышал как магия, вплетенная в эти тупые дорогие нитки громко недовольно вскрикнула. Рон почему-то замер. - Зачем, ты говоришь, пришёл? 

\- Гарри, чтобы меня докси выдрал, ты не готов? Да у нас же сбор через, - мимолетный взгляд на наручные часы. Но Гарри скупо махнул рукой на часы за спиной и скрестил руки на груди. 

\- У меня часы зачарованы на восемь пятьдесят пять, чтобы мы вовремя вышли. Они ещё не звенели, так что.

\- Так что, Гарри, сейчас восемь пятьдесят пять и нам надо выходить! Нам ещё нужно дойти до точки барьера ровно к девяти часам, иначе наше соглашение с академией аннулируется! Быстрее, Гарри! - Рон торопливо скинул вообще все вещи, что были на кровати, даже кажется красное покрывало, которым Гарри закрывал заправленную постель, в чемодан, придавил ногой и хлопнул застежкой, тут же ловя его уменьшенную версию в руку и отправляя Гарри в карман. 

Они и правда дико опаздывали. И очень плохо ориентировались на местности. Их камин находился в жилом домике старой ведьмы-вахтерши, которая приглядывала, приткнув волшебную палочку за ухо, вязала какой-то длиннющий шарф и покачивалась в странной креслокачалке. На выходе из дома их ждала пристань, чертова пристань у притока Темзы. Гарри уже было раскрыл рот, пытаясь понять что это за место, а затем увидел опознавательный указатель: "Мейплдарем Лок прямо 50 метров, пристань направо 10 метров". Насколько хорошо он знаком с географией, это где-то рядом с Редингом. Тот небольшой студенческий городишко, о котором обожала клакотать тетушка Петунья, говоря, что Оксфорд это слишком расфуфыренное заведение и они отдадут Дадли в институт Рединга..Гарри врезался в довольно крепкую спину Рона, который встал как вкопанный на очередной развилке. Две проселочные дороги, притом одна ведёт в чей-то маггловский дворик или огород. И одни ворота, ведущие в открытое поле. Новые свежепокрашенные. Гарри нахмурился, вставая рядом с другом вровень. 

\- Сколько время? - Протянул Гарри, доставая из кармана брюк палочку и сжимая её в пальцах. 

\- Ещё минута. Но я не понимаю. - Голос Рона охрип. Видимо он ожидал чего-то вроде Хогвартса, такого же огромного замка, ведь это целая Боевая академия! Мистер Уизли, Артур, нередко бывал здесь, но рассказывать об устройстве и местоположении зарекся накрепко. Гарри, если честно, не понимал причины этой скрытности как раньше, так и теперь. Он прошёлся вперёд, шебурша щебнем под ногами и всматриваясь в округу. На реке нет ни одного судна, а в сторону шоссе - не слышно машин. Он поднял взгляд на небо и прищурился, вглядываясь в летящего над ними голубя.. Который просто растворился в воздухе, пролетев над оградой в сторону поля. Они успели в последние секунды, будучи буквально втолкнутыми блокирующимся на ходу барьеров вовнутрь. Гарри упал. Так же как и Рон. В чьих-то ноги. Отлично. 

Он приподнялся, поднимая собственные разбитые очки и морща нос от покалывая битого стекла. Но на репаро времени пока нет. Нужно разобраться в нужное ли место они попали. Видимо, Рон думает точно так же, поднимая его на ноги за плечо и всматриваясь в достаточно большую кучку людей. Кто-то с магловскими чемоданами, кто-то с огромными походными рюкзаками.. Но большинство встало в обороняющуюся позицию, направив на него с Роном палочки. Кажется, рефлексы после войны остались не только у их выпуска. Хотя может тут большинство с Хогвартса? 

Гарри удивленно поднял руки, пихая Рона и одобрительно улыбаясь. 

\- Хэй-хэй, ребят, мы свои, Кадеты Академии, запоздали чутка.

\- В письме было сказано, чтобы кадеты пришли ровно в девять часов утра! Уже девять ноль один, сэр! - Шипит какой-то русый конопатый паренек, практически тыкая в его нос палочкой и недовольно хмуря брови. Он был такого же роста, как и Гарри, одетый в идеально выглаженную черную мантию с мягко-голубым отливом, с выглядывающим воротом вязаного белого свитера. Его волосы забавно топорщились в кудри, а на уголке правой брови высечен аккуратный шрам, будто прошлись особо-острым ножом. Он вновь дернул своей палочкой, почти задевая очки Гарри. Рон дернулся, но опешил, получив пих от друга. - Итак. Кто вы. 

\- Да, нам очень интересно кто смог узнать о новом адресе нашей академии и как вы пробрались через барьер. Какие заклинания вы использовали? - Вылетела из-за этого паренька достаточно хрупкая девушка, с длинными, черными и слегка смолянистыми волосами. С достаточно смуглым цветом кожи, она выделялась на фоне остальных девушек. Гарри удивленно рассматривал её длинную юбку ниже колена и мешковатую серую кофту. Карие глаза девушки заинтересованно скакали то на Рона, то на Гарри, а на намазанных коричневой помадой губах сияла задорная улыбка. будто бы ей забавно от угрозы чьей-то жизни. 

\- Я просто понял, что здесь открытый барьер, с помощью птицы. - Проговорил Гарри, слегка нахмурившись. Палочка, которую он держал в своём рукаве приятно грела кожу, готовая в любой момент ринуться в бой. Он оглядел толпу ещё раз, стараясь всмотреться в знакомые лица. 

\- Забавно, - хихикнула брюнетка, покачиваясь на пятках и вертя в руках свою палочку. - А мы никаких птиц не видели. 

\- Возможно, вы ослепли? - Прошипел Рон, моментально реагируя на чужой выпад с неизвестным заклинанием и отталкивая Гарри в сторону. Заклинания вспыхнули лишь на секунду, но теперь у каждого на прицеле был человек стоящий напротив. Гарри недовольно поджал губы. Хороша учеба, даже не началась, а ему приходиться практически драться. 

По толпе студентов и студенток прошлось волнение, кто-то подхватил свою палочку и видимо хотел броситься в такой же бой, но всё ещё не мог решить против кого ему выступить. Кто-то тактично и хладнокровно наблюдал за этим цирком, кто-то наоборот поддерживал драку. Гарри находиться здесь несколько минут, а уже чувствует себя, как на минном поле. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Рона и тот кивает, начиная доставать из своего заднего кармана сложенное вдвое письмо-одобрение. Он даже не разворачивая, просто указал на надломленный штамп академии, всё ещё держа на прицеле палочки эту девчонку, которая будто змея с интересом наблюдала за каждым их движением, попрежнему покачивая палочкой и улыбаясь. Выглядело жутко. 

\- Это ничего не дока, - этот кучерявый выскочка резко схватился за ухо, а за ним следом вскрики прошлись волной по каждому в толпе. Под конец ребята и девушки, уже начинали окружать себя защитными магическими щитами, но все равно свалились на колени под давящим на их уши звоном. Он буквально пробирался и бегал по каждому нервному окочанию от уха и вниз по телу. Больно. Адски больно. Как будто их избивают какими-то раскаленными прутьями, причем в каждую точку тела, нервной системы. Везде. Гарри прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в толпе.. Почти все ребята и девушки уже были безсознания, у кого-то из ушей текли еле заметный капельки крови. Дышать становилось всё тяжелее, а звук будто ослабевал, но висел над ними осязаемым грузовым покрывалом. Гарри сжал зубы, шипя сквозь них и еле двигая рукой с палочкой. Он пытался создать что-то вроде собственной зоны тишины, чтобы убрать любые звуки.. но рука перестала слушаться и он упал, в немом остатке сознания наблюдая за одним из силуэтов, который до этого лежал среди других студентов. Мужчина молча медленно присел, поднялся на ноги и прошелся по щебню сквозь растланные по поляне тела студентов и студенток, ступая ближе к Гарри.. А потом темно. 


	3. Глава 3.

Коридор Хогвартса, пустой, темный. Гарри пытается вглядеться в окна замка, но за ними будто сплошная темнота. Его ноги несут его вниз, к движущимся лестницам. На картинах нет ни одного из живых персонажей портретов.. Они пустые. На стенах висит паутина, глубокие трещины проходят прямо по некоторым камням. Гарри делает глубокий вдох, касаясь рукой перил лестницы и поднимает голову уже в новом помещении замка. Слышится шум воды и треск разбитого стекла. По затылку бегут мурашки, а нагретая палочка в руке и чертов старый учебник буквально прожигают кожу. Он не хочет разворачиваться. Он знает, что через несколько мгновений придёт Снейп и всё исправит. Так всегда было в этом кошмаре.. Гарри поджимает губы, рассматривая разводы крови, которая вместе с водой затекает ему под ноги. Рядом мелькает тень. Одна, вторая. Размытые очертания, но так холодно. От неё несёт смертью.. Гарри поднимает глаза и тут же немеет. В руках больше не чувствуется палочка или книга. Они пусты. Том Реддл понимающе улыбается своим змеиным оскалом, наклоняя голову на бок и рассматривая картину представшую за спиной Гарри. Где чертов Снейп. Гарри сглатывает, пытается сделать шаг, но тело не слушается. 

\- Я понимаю, Гарри, - шипит на парселтанге этот убийца. Гарри мотает головой. Он не слушает. Он не хочет слышать ничего. Он хочет проснуться. Пол под ногами весь покрыт кровью.. Гарри слышит последние всхрипы и от этого хочется спрятаться. - Не бойся этого. Это прекрасно, разве не видишь? Посмотри. Посмотри на это.  _ Ты же ненавидишь их. Их всех.  _

  
Гарри раскрывает глаза и его начинает тошнить. Он больше не в женском туалете Миртл. Не в том дне.. Сейчас он просто стоит на поле боя. Перед горой трупой. Его друзья.. Семья. Он делает шаг, замечая упавшего из ниоткуда Сириуса. Его трясет. А на глазах стоят слезы. Черт возьми. Кто-нибудь. Разбудите его.   
  
\- Они же сломали твою жизнь, Гарри. Это нормально. Ненавидеть кого-то.   
  
\- Нет! - Кричит Гарри, делая шаг в сторону и падая, спотыкаясь о чью-то руку. Он всхлипывает, тут же жмуря глаза. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. - Я не ненавижу их! ОНи моя семья! Ты убил их! И ты мертв! Исчезни!   
  
Он плачет. Кричит навзрыд. Под пальцы затекает теплая и густая кровь. Кажется, будто он тонет в ней. Он хочет проснуться. Пожалуйста. Он так хочет проснуться.. Щеки касается что-то холодное и жесткое, поднимая его голову выше. Гарри открывает глаза и тут же кричит, потому что.. - Нет!   
Его мама, Лили, смотрит на него стеклянными глазами и плачет. Он тянется за её рукой, но она, как и всё вокруг начинает медленно растворяться в воздухе. Черт возьми. Он оборачивается, пытаясь поймать за руку падающего в пустоту Фреда.. Лаванду. Хоть кого-то спасти. Но его руки просто проходят сквозь них. - Нет! Пожалуйста!   
  
Развалины Хогвартса вокруг медленно превращаются в пыль. Гарри трет грязными окровавленными руками лицо, стараясь стереть слезы. Слышит, как кто-то перед ним неловко топчется на месте. Ребёнок.. Он сам. Стоит с заплаканными глазами и синяком от удара Дадли. В огромной порваной футболке и завязанных на нитку старых шортах. Маленький Гарри кусает губу и сжимает свои кулачки. Гарри тошнит. Он пытается вымолвить хоть что-то, но не может. В голову приходит мысль: он оставил его одного.. Он сам убил их всех. Он сделал это.. Он оставил этого маленького Гарри одного, в том чертовом чулане. Без малейшей надежды на то, что однажды он откроет письмо из волшебной школы. Никогда не увидит Рона и Гермиону. Никогда не узнает о других ребятах. Руки слабеют и просто повисают по бокам. Маленький Гарри плачет, а шрам на его лбу начинает кровить. В небольшом кулачке зажата палочка. Гарри улыбается.   
  
\- Сделай это.. - хрипит он почти бесслышно. Слёзы всё ещё текут, но всё вокруг напоминает ту самую поляну возле Черного Озера.. Гарри облокачивается на камень позади себя и кивает маленькому себе, который ревёт ещё сильнее. - Давай, это не больно. Правда. Я знаю.   
Кончик палочки светится легким зеленым светом, начиная гореть всё сильнее и сильнее. Плачь маленького Гарри становится громче с каждым мигом. Он сам делает вдох полной грудью. Да. Так правильно. И ему не нужно будет просыпаться. Всё правильно.. 

  
\- Гарри! Проснись! 

  
_Рон..._ _  
_  
Аудитория. Светлая. Чистая. Гарри просыпается внезапно, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и делая глубокий вдох, как будто вынырнул из глубокой толщи воды. Он чувствует холодный пот по всему телу, находящиеся в треморе руки, которые отказывались слушаться. Протирает лицо и морщится, от головной боли. Губы сухие, в глотке тоже будто пустыня. _Чертовы кошмары_.   
  
\- Друг? Порядок? - Взволнованно бормочет Рон где-то поблизости. Гарри оглядывается, подмечая ошарашенные взгляды каждого в аудитории и побелевшего лучшего друга. Он слышит, как на задних рядах прошелся шёпот с его полным именем и. Ох, прекрасно. Прекрасно. Просто чудесно. Он трет виски, надавливая пальцами облокачиваясь обратно на стол.   
  
\- Спасибо, что разбудил, Рон. - Шепчет он, даже не собираясь врать, что в порядке. Все итак всё видели и слышали. Он делает глубокий вдох, стараясь откинуть ощущение прожженного затылка и неприятное покалывание в груди. Черт возьми. Он действительно.. Умер в своем сне? Действительно умер? Или не успел?   
  
Гарри вновь оглядывается, подмечая количество учеников в классе и табличку со своим именем на столике. Открытая дверь и широкие окна с чистым небом снаружи. Никто их не держит. Но их ведь схватили...   
  
\- Рон, что происходит? - тянет он, поворачиваясь на месте и вглядываясь в каждый уголок аудитории. Друг пожимает плечами.   
\- Понятия не имею, как и каждый в этом помещении, полагаю. Мы просто очнулись все здесь на этих местах. - Ответил Рон, поджав губы и внимательно наблюдая за той парочкой, что так сладко их встретила. - Палочек у нас нет, как и всех наших вещей. Записок в аудитории так же нет. И вообще всё это напоминает мне..   
  
\- Да. Ловушка или иллюзия. Мне тоже. - Бормочет Гарри, прищуриваясь и всматриваясь в своих видимо сокурсников. Кто-то просто расслабленно болтает с соседом или знакомыми, с которыми они прибыли. Вторые ходят по всему классу и ищут какие-то тайные послания. Третьи ведут себя довольно спокойно, осматривая всё вокруг и наблюдая за всеми. Гарри делает глубокий вдох. - Как давно ты проснулся, Рон?   
  
\- Незадолго до тебя. Меня разбудили.   
  
Гарри поджимает губы. _Разбудили?_   
  
Какой-то парень забрался на преподавательский стол и громко стал стучать собственным ботинком по доске. Гарри почувствовал, как рука друга дернулась к внутреннему карману рубашки, где обычно лежит палочка. Привычка. Настороженность. У парня на столе довольно стандартная и ничем не примечательная внешность. До забавного расширенные в панике глаза, огромные круги под ними и трясущиеся губы. В своей дорогущей мантии он походил на какого-то героя мультфильма. Отрицательного героя.   
  
\- Р-ребят? Я - Майкл Магговел-л-и, - заикаясь протянул он, надевая ботинок обратно и спускаясь с учительского стола. - М-мы же все уже поняли, что нас об-манули, да? Пойдемте домой? П-пожалуйста. Это всё выгля-дит слишк-ком странно.   
  
\- То есть, ты, Майкл, считаешь, что чувак, который в такой ситуации внезапно просит нас уйти домой, выглядит менее странно? - Громко фыркает та девушка с черными смоляными волосами. Гарри переглядывается с Роном. Она права. В этом месте. Которое должно называться их академией, где должны быть просто безупречно проработаны каждые пункты безопасности и охраны. На них просто взяли и напали. За барьером. Забрали все вещи и палочки. И мирно уложили их в один из кабинетов, просто так оставляя все выходы открытыми. Гарри вновь поджал губы. Слишком идеально для нападения. Гарри вспоминает человека в черной глубокой мантии, который мелькнул перед его глазами прямо перед отключкой, и напрягается сильнее. Осторожно оглядывается вокруг, пока весь происходящий вокруг цирк продолжается. - Хорошо, иди. Мне будет будет интересно посмотреть на это.   
Девушка перекинула ногу на ногу и облокотилась на локти, не отводя взгляда от Майкла. Парень замялся, но спрыгнул с учительского стола и неуверенно подошёл к выходу из аудитории. Гарри на секунду отвел взгляд от задних рядов, потому что ему нужно было убедиться. Нужно было быть уверенным, что он ничего не пропустит. Сейчас… Как будто на прицеле тысячи палочек, заряженных смертельными заклятиями. Ничего нельзя упустить. Гарри щурится сильнее, вглядываясь в то, как Магговели спокойно проходит сквозь дверь. Улыбается и, обернувшись, убегает в сторону коридора. Рон рядом расслабленно выдохнул. Они оба помнят собственные встречи с барьерами уничтожения. Подобные ловушки в Хогвартсе часто устанавливал Снейп или близнецы, первый ловил школьников на краже работ, а вторые пускали вместо обычного взрывного - раздевающее заклинание. Макгонаголл ненавидела это. Но сейчас.. Они с Роном однозначно думали только о том, что сегодня это заклинание действительно может быть уничтожающим.   
Брюнетка громко фыркнула, удобнее устраиваясь на своём месте и вытягиваясь как чертова ящерица по всему столу. Замерла и прикрыла глаза, греясь на солнечной стороне класса. Это… было подозрительно странно. Она не спит. Гарри уверен в этом. Сейчас здесь расслаблены только дураки.   
Он кидает взгляд на задние ряды и ловит отблеск платиновых волос, удивленно вытягивая шею в след. Показалось? 

Рон пихает его и он вновь обращает внимание вниз, теперь уже группка студентов прошла сквозь двери и умчалась неизвестно куда. Рон нахмурился сильнее, наклоняясь к его уху:   
  
\- Эта девушка.. Она бросала в сторону открытой двери комочки бумаги.. Ещё когда ты не проснулся..   
  
\- И что?   
  
\- Ты видишь там этот чертов мусор, Гарри? - Шипит Рон. Бумажек нет. Их и правда нет. В двери прошла вторая группа.. В кабинете из ста человек осталось около шестидесяти.   
  
\- Их унесло. - Прохрипел Гарри, поднимаясь со скамейки.

Большинство сразу обратили на него свое внимание. Как-то плевать. Ему и нужно, чтобы они смотрели. Он встал перед учительским столом, вновь осматривая задние ряды и делая глубокий вдох. В зале так тихо. Даже птиц на улице не слышно. Рядом должна быть река, трасса. Ничего не слышно. Им показывают солнечную погоду со стороны, но правда ли она там существует?   
Он поджимает губы, опуская взгляд ниже по ступеням и обращая внимание на напрягшегося конопатого парня. Как там его. Они не представились, кажется. Замечает на губах, измазанных в коричневой помаде, ухмылку. Девушка приподнялась на локтях и с каким-то хищным интересом смотрела на него. По затылку забегали неприятные мурашки. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, разворачиваясь и беря в руки учительский стул.   
  
\- Что, решил присесть? Придурок, а так важно вышел.. - Крикнул кто-то из середины аудитории. Явно разочарованный. Надеявшийся посмеяться. Гарри повел плечом, улыбаясь уголком губ. Этот тон и фраза ему что-то напоминает. Так забавно.   
Он установил стул возле порога в аудиторию и прищурился, вглядываясь в проём. Удивительно. Здесь действительно нет ни одной крупинки пыли. Что уж говорить о тех кусочках бумаги, что кидала девушка. Гарри легко отпинывает стул в сторону коридора и жмурится от яркого света. Ножки вместе со спинкой на мгновение показались в разрезе какого-то магического покрывала. Оно перелилось золотым свечением, гулко зашумело, словно чертов пылесос. И стул исчез. Просто испарился, а на другой стороне “покрывала”, словно на зеркальном отражении показалась запаздывающая картинка падающего стула. Он выдохнул, оборачиваясь на своих пока ещё сомнительных одногруппников и снова оглядел каждого. Каждого. Конопатый парень сидел и выглядел искренне незаинтересованным, девушка кажется ловила со всего происходящего кайф. Множество. Множество невзрачных ребят и девушек, которые выглядели наполовину испуганными, наполовину заинтересованными. Гарри перевёл взгляд на Рона, который тоже слегка побелев, кивнул. 

-Кто-то ещё хочет уйти неизвестно куда? Без вещей и палочки? - Громко проговаривает он, раскрывая руки.   
-И что же ты предлагаешь делать, Герой Британии? Просто ждать? - Басисто проговорил высокий “шкафоподобный” парень, складывая руки на груди и хмуря брови. Гарри почувствовал, как собственная рука скучает по теплу палочки. Куда он попал.   
\- А у тебя есть другие варианты? - Вздохнул он, почесывая затылок и улыбаясь. Почему всегда так. Что в Хогвартсе, с самого первого шага в волшебном мире каждое его действие находит кучу врагов на его шею. Верзила не поднялся, только неодобрительно прохрипел и скучился, опираясь на парту, которая отчаянно под ним заскрипела. Гарри думает о том, что если у них будут спарринги на рукопашке, ему надо будет остерегаться. Все неловко молчали, пока часы над доской громко и отчетливо тикали одной стрелкой. На улице всё ещё не было изменений. Все облака по прежнему не двигались, не слышно было ни одного дуновения ветерка, хотя их академия находится на берегу притока Темзы. Ничего. Даже шума листвы, от стоящих под окнами деревьев. Солнце даже не пекло. Как будто это чертово стекло окна было зачаровано на отталкивание и купол тишины. Ни-че-го. Абсолютно.  
Гарри вновь перевёл взгляд на людей в зале и стал рассматривать каждого. У них (пока ещё) примерно равное количество парней и девушек. Ни одного знакомого лица. Неужели весь их курс, в котором большая половина ребят громко кричала, что пойдут в аврорат работать, передумали? Они нашли себе альтернативу? Гарри быстро засовывает собственную рефлексию подальше, желательно в пропавший чемодан с вещами. Обращает внимание на вставшую парочку, которые похоже решили пересесть. Невысокая, широкоплечая и достаточно мускулистая девушка с пушистыми, сухими на вид, коричневыми кудрями и приплюснутым носом и какой-то щуплый паренёк в шапке и перебинтованной рукой. Мантии на них нет абсолютно никакой, но они и не выглядят,как кто-то из Британии. Америка, может быть. Бразилия.   
Девушка, которая всё ещё смотрела на него, как на чертов обед, довольно потянулась, похрустывая костяшками в шейных суставах. Гарри перевёл взгляд на табличку с ее именем. Руби Коулдвин. Рядом с ней сидел тот кучерявый парнишка, в голубой мантии - Джон Вэллс. Гарри автоматически записывает их в мысленный список “держаться подальше”. В том же списке оказалась большая половина людей, которые пытались его убить. Интуиция, так сказать. 

\- Мне скучно. - Протянула Руби спустя минут десять молчания и спокойствия в классе, накручивая смолянистую прядь себе на палец и надувая губы. Солнечный блик ударился об ее кольцо и отрикошетил солнечным зайчиком Гарри в очки. Противное дерьмо. Гарри отодвинулся в сторону, игнорируя смешок этой девчонки. - Может мы хотя бы попытаемся понять где мы? А то, по вам и вашим умственным потугам не кажется, что вы хоть о чем-то рассуждаете.   
\- А ты много до чего дорассуждалась, да? - Фыркнул кажется тот самый Якалка, который дерзнул Гарри по поводу стула. Поттер прямо услышал, как по залу пронеслась мысль - “это будет проблемой”. Перевёл взгляд на Рона и сдержал улыбку, замечая усталость на его лице. А ведь несколько лет назад он бы ответил Руби точно так же. Всё-таки люди меняются.   
\- Гарри Поттер, - почти пропела Руби, улыбаясь одними глазами. Он прямо почувствовал как по затылку пробежали холодные мурашки. Кажется, на одну долю секунды он стал ненавидеть своё собственное имя немного больше чем раньше. - Полагаю, большинство сидящих здесь даже не подозревают о том, кто ты. Мне не известно из чьей берлоги они вылезли, но. Поттер, ты ведь привычен к таким милым ситуациям, есть что-нибудь за этими очками?   
Это… то как она сказала это и её выражение лица. Оно раздражало. Гарри сделал вдох, прикрывая глаза и сжимая собственные кулаки, позади себя. Он буквально слышал, как его зубы больно скрежетали. Эта ярость. Откуда она? Почему он чувствует её? Из-за собственного имени? Или причины того, что она выделила его? Что она знает его? Тогда почему она напала на него, возле барьера? Он чувствовал, как его головная боль увеличивается в глобальных размерах с каждым знаком вопроса в мыслях. Это так… достало. Он кинул на неё свой взгляд, замечая раздражающую усмешку. О, она определенно знает каким тоном говорит и чего она этим добивается. Им просто пытаются играть. Опять. Гарри повел шеей, поднимая глаза выше по аудитории и рассматривая сидящих на задних рядах. Если он промолчит сейчас, у него будет возможность просто стать никем, ведь так? Но зачем он тогда вообще пришёл сюда? Он ведь хотел стать аврором, а они всегда задают вопросы и находят на них ответы. Всегда. Разве не так? Он пришёл сюда найти свой ответ о том, кто он. Ему нельзя быть никем или прятаться сейчас от собственного имени. Это будет глупо, разве нет? Он поджимает губы и начинает говорить. Потому что ему нужно говорить. У него и правда сейчас ощущение будто те, кто действительно пришел сюда быть аврором, те кто знают свое место и не готовы с ним мириться, пытаются узнать чего он стоит. Простым диалогом. Простым вопросом. Черт возьми. Ему нужно говорить.   
\- Как вы все проснулись? - Тянет он и получает сначала один смешок, а потом ещё один. И так начинает смеяться практически все в аудитории, за исключением редких единиц. Он поджимает губы, делая глубокий вдох носом. Над ним уже смеялись. Он проходил это множество раз. Сейчас это просто.. глупость.   
\- Меня разбудили, - серьезно протянул тот здоровяк, проводя рукой по воздуху и как бы давая ему говорить. Руби кивнула, поддакивая с улыбкой мол её тоже, Джон промолчал, но было не смеялся. Гарри облокотился на стол и стал пристальнее смотреть на тех, кто смеётся. Там.   
\- Всех вас разбудили. Вы разбудили друг друга. Кто проснулся самый первый? - Громко протянул он, не повышая своего голоса и не отводя взгляда от задних рядов.   
\- А что хочешь приз вручить? - Тот же самый голос. Противный до жути. Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ. Это так привычно, что самому жутко. Правда пародия настолько слабая..   
\- Подумайте сами, если вас всех разбудили, то как проснулся самый первый. - Протянул Гарри, находя взглядом Рона и кивая ему. Друг поднялся и направился в сторону задних рядов. Черт возьми, спасибо нескольким годам дружбы и одному году жизни в палатке. - Почему он проснулся отлично от нас с вами? Если он проснулся сам по себе, сняв какие-то чары, почему мы не проснулись следом, ведь чары были сняты. Почему?   
Руби довольно улыбнулась, поворачивая голову к задним рядам. Как будто знала всё с самого начала. Гарри стал подниматься вверх по ступеням аудитории, обводя взглядом каждого сидящего. Все студенты будто побелели. Они явно нервничали, вспоминали. Кто-то переговаривался и перекрикивал мол “ты ведь меня разбудил? а кто тебя?”. 

\- Никто никогда не признается, что его никто не будил. Это известный факт. - Протянул тот же противный тон со второго ряда, третьего этажа сверху. Гарри обвел взглядом невзрачную внешность, широкую усмешку на губах и слишком заманчиво блестящие глаза. Как будто он потешался. Рука дернулась к карману, где обычно лежит палочка.   
  
\- Это верно. - Улыбнулся Гарри. - Но мне достаточно интуиции и наблюдения. Профессор?   
  
Тишина замершая в аудитории явно выдавала всеобщее изумление. Рон, сидящий на верхних ступенях, улыбнулся тоже. Он не знал Кто это и почему всё это происходит. Просто пародирование их старых времен школы, желание не выдать себя внешне и доверие Гарри. Паренёк, довольно улыбался, ничего не подтверждая и не скрывая. Просто смотрел на них. Он встал со своего места, похлопывая руками по карманам собственного свитера и довольно проворачивая запястья. Свитер за секунду вытянулся в длинную черную глубокую мантию с красной лентой по краю кроя на рукавах. Молодое и подтянутое лицо сменилось на морщинистое с некоторыми пятнистыми вкраплениями и двумя шрамами на левой щеке, а на подбородке прорезалась темно-русая в смеси с седым короткая бородка. Мужчина немного вытянулся в плечах и сгорбился, расслабленно выдыхая. Он с прищуром взглянул на Гарри, затем на Рона и громко фыркнул, хлопая в ладоши. А затем в голос засмеялся.   
  
\- Браво, господа! Браво! У вас даже пяти часов на это не ушло! Удивительно! - Прохрипел старый мужчина, начиная идти вниз к своему столу. Он взмахнул рукой, откуда показался кончик палочки, и из одного ящика столов выехал ящик, а оттуда вылетели палочки. Гарри с Роном спустились на свое место, тут же ловя собственные “деревяшки”. Гарри расслабленно выдохнул, проходясь пальцами по знакомому древку и оставляя её в ладони. Его взгляд вернулся к преподавателю, который щелкнул пальцами и барьер мириадой бабочек взмыл по воздуху класса, вылетая в окна и растворяясь прямо на ветру. Гарри довольно вдохнул действительно свежий воздух и услышал журчание родной реки и шум улицы. Это принесло своеобразное спокойствие..   
\- Так вот. Добро пожаловать, юные дарования и смельчаки в нашу Академию. Рад видеть столько отчаянных защитников нашей Британии и всего прилежащего. - Хохотнул он, постукивая длинной мелковой ручкой по собственному столу и оставляя там белую пыль. Он обвел своими глазами-капельками весь зал и ухмыльнулся уголком губ. - Прежде чем я продолжу, хочу сказать вам, что в данный момент каждый находящийся здесь молодой человек или девушка, не считая меня, являются _лишь одобренными лицами_ пед.состава Академии. Звание кадета или студента академии нужно будет заработать.   
По мере того, как он продолжал свою короткую только начавшуюся речь, в аудитории нарастали шум и возмущения. Кажется, многие придя сюда ожидали либо немедленного перехода в лучший отряд аврората, либо как минимум моментального начала учебного года. Гарри провел большим пальцем по древку своей палочки и почувствовав легкие искорки магии вокруг себя, сделал легкий выдох полной грудью. Он проматывает в голове ещё раз сказанное профессором и задумывается: кто мог его рекомендовать? А Рона? Да, они, конечно, “герои” и хромой буквы “г”, но по словам Мистера Уизли люди работающие в этом отделе министерства непреклонны ни перед чьей властью и просто следуют за министерством. Бойцы Правового Дела. Когда Волдеморт захватил министерство и всем это было четко понятно, только аврорат не разделился на два лагеря, просто продолжая делать свою работу. Их даже обвинить по сути было не в чем, к этому выводу пришёл заново собранный Визенгамот. Поэтому большее количество авроров тех годов либо отправили в отставку, либо сюда. В Академию. Им и не доверяют, и ни могут не доверять одновременно. Ну а Гарри считает, что Министерство просто не могло пойти на такую вещь, как полное обновление кадрового состава в армии волшебников, когда новое поколение этой армии было уничтожено и покорежило точно так же, как и они. Не осталось никого на скамье запасных, поэтому оставили самых доверенных и перепроверенных на сыворотке правды по тысячу раз.   
\- И что же вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали, ради официального зачисления в Академию? - Сипло и нервно протянул Рон. Гарри оглядел его и хмуро подчеркнул для себя факт того, что даже после войны уверенности в себе у его друга не так уж и прибавилось. Что касается разных экзаменов и испытаний так точно.   
Профессор довольно улыбнулся, сверкнув в их сторону глазами-капельками, провел рукой по колючей полу-русой бороде и протоптал за свой стол, усаживаясь за него на трансфигурированный из ручки стул. Он не выглядел заинтересованным или озадаченным, ему скорее было весело. Гарри чувствовал, что с этим стариком он еще намучается.. Перед глазами проскользнул фантом Дамблдора с его лимонными дольками. Гарри дернулся, отмахиваясь рукой. Ему надо побольше спать.   
\- Лист с полным описанием вашего задания находится в _другом_ крыле, молодые люди. Советую поторопиться. Он станет невидимым и неосязаемым ровно в.. - Он поднял свои глаза на часы, висящие над ним, и с улыбкой вернулся в ним. - Ох, как же так. Через пять минут!   
Стоило ему закончить говорить, как в аудитории поднялась чертова суматоха. Гарри шикнул, потянув Рона ближе к себе, потому что сам на своей шкуре знает, что такое съехавшая мозгами толпа с одной ограниченной по количеству целью. Рон и он приклонились к столу и не собирались вставать. Гарри одним краем глаза заметил ещё некоторых ребят, которые остались сидеть на месте. Кто-то черт возьми кинул замораживающее заклинание в другого человека, кто-то отпихнул другого отталкивающим. Некоторых людей вообще просто унесло потоком, хотя они совершенно не хотели никуда двигаться. Гарри сочувствующе посмотрел на пытающегося пробиться сквозь поток обратно к своему месту парня. Людей будто стало не 60, а 1000. В одной чертовой аудитории. Гарри прошипел. когда на его спину кто-то пропрыгнул и оттолкнулся, явно не замечая его самого.   
\- Гарри, что, мантикора их подери, происходит? - Закричал Рон, прикрывая голову.   
Гарри, блять, не знает. И знать не хочет, что творится в этой Академии. Он тянет друга за локоть и они оба забираются под парту. Дерево недовольно трещало под весом каких-то неясно откуда взявшихся людей. Гарри услышал чей-то визг и поджал губы. Это всё походило на какой-то цирк.. Он увидел, как кто-то вскочил на его стул и спрыгнул с него в сторону несущейся толпы, а потом. Всё затихло. Гарри понятия не имеет как что и почему. Он просто выглянул из под парты и увидел лишь десяток человек, которые медленно спускались с лестницы с довольными улыбками. А той толпы будто бы и не было. Но аудитория была практически пуста. Руби, Джон, тот верзила и ещё около пяти или шести человек были в зале. Кто-то сидел под куполом защитного заклинания, кто-то так же как Гарри и Рон спрятался. Тот верзила и девушка даже не двигались с места. По залу раздался громкие хлопки профессора, который с серьезным выражением лица смотрел на них. От его руки в стороны разлетались небольшие магические искорки. Только сейчас Гарри сделал вдох и с удивлением ощутил, как в воздухе буквально парит магия. Черт возьми.   
\- Браво-браво. - Вновь повторил профессор, всё ещё обращая свой взгляд в сторону конца зала. - Вы все молодцы. Прошли проверку на внимательность и холодное мышление в легкой ситуации стресса. Особенно порадовали вы, Мистер Малфой, _Финитэ_ и _Аресто Моментум_. Прекрасное сочетание. - Профессор засмеялся, облокачиваясь обратно на спинку стула и кажется продолжая что-то говорить про приемы каждого из оставшихся и про задачу прошедшего ужаса..Гарри же удивленно и даже слишком резко повернулся в сторону задних рядом, где за последней партой второго ряда сидел Малфой. Привычного роста, в обычной (даже слишком) черной рубашке и брюках. Без каких-то Так ему не показались эти платиновые волосы. Гарри встретил его взгляд и удивленно наблюдал за тем, как Драко, будто они и не знакомы вовсе, отвернулся к профессору. Рон пихнул его.  
\- Это правда Малфой? - Прошипел ему на ухо друг. Гарри кинул ещё один быстрый взгляд и, поджав губы, кивнул. А на молчаливый вопрос Рона мол “что он здесь забыл”, просто пожал плечами. Чтобы он тут не делал, это его дело. И если его допустили до кадетов академии, значит допустили. Сегодня уже не те времена, когда Малфои могли просто получить что-то для своей семьи, щелкнув пальцами. Он не мог просто так попасть сюда по блату. Гарри в этом уверен, поэтому на какое-то время он возвращает свою концентрацию мыслей в стороне профессора, который продолжал глаголить о том, как Руби профессионально использовала анимагию. Рон шутит, что она должно быть сыграла в “ящерку” и Гарри фыркает.   
\- Профессор, не могли бы вы перейти к части испытания и вашему имени. Наши имена вы знаете, хотелось бы .. конкретики, сэр. - Протянул Джон растягивая гласные и звуча довольно устало. Гарри перевёл взгляд на Малфоя _снова_ потому что “Неужели промолчит?”. Драко только поджал губы и облокотился на одну руку. Это.. Непривычно.   
Профессор прокашлялся и улыбнулся, теперь уже вновь возвращая свою серьезность. Он провел рукой по колючей бороде, закатил рукава мантии, показывая собственную палочку. Кажется из какого-то красного дерева со странным узором в виде рун и интересной закругленной ручкой. Он сделал взмах по кругу и вверх и меловая ручка начала порхать над огромной доской, вычерчивая идеальными печатными буквами:   
  
_“ Группа А3, 24 человека, 28 августа, -3 года”_ _  
_  
\- Как вы поняли, дамы и господа, вступительные экзамены вы прошли. Я профессор - Тесеус Скамандр, с завтрашнего дня буду вести у вас такие дисциплины как Трансфигурация, Заклинания и Чары. - Рон дернулся, неловко сжимая собственные кулаки. Гарри прекрасно помнит, как тяжело у того с концентрацией в данных дисциплинах и вообще. Не смотря на то, что перед “подачей документов”, Рон много тренировался в обоих дисциплинах, он всё равно не был уверен, что его знаний достаточно для того, чтобы быть аврором. Последний раз, когда он старался превратить огромное упавшее дерево в индийский тотем, который увидел в одной из книг по декоративному ремонту.. дерево превратилось в непроходимый песок, который сохранил форму бревна. Это было. “не так плохо”, сказала тогда Миона. Но они все знали, что это провал. - До начала обучения, пожалуй, объясню вам нашу систему и слова написанные на доске.   
\- Да там итак всё понятно, сэр. - Громко и недовольно протянул темнокожий парнишка, поднимая руку. Профессор прищурил глаза, оставляя их почти невидимыми из сгустившихся вокруг морщин и бровей. - Мы группа А3, нас 24 человека, наше зачисление 28 августа, и три года осталось учиться. Только дурак не поймет.   
\- Ваше имя, пожалуйста. - Профессор Скамандр взмахнул рукой, уступая место рядом с собой этому студенту и по-прежнему не изменяя собственное выражение лица. Палочка из его кармана вновь перекочевала в ладонь. Руби, сидящая прямо на линии разговора этих двоих, недовольно фыркнув, передвинулась вместе со стулом. Видимо, это действительно некомфортно - сидеть на возможном прицеле волшебной палочки профессора.   
\- Джеферсон, сэр, Майкл. Я из Ильверморни. - Гордо протянул парень, улыбаясь деснявой улыбкой. Гарри напряженно выдохнул: эта атмосфера давила по непонятным причинам.   
\- Мистер Джеферсон, я так рад, что вы сегодня пришли сюда, - Улыбаясь протянул профессор, а потом его уголки губ опустились и магическая энергия в классе подскочила до удушающего состояния. - Так же я буду рад, пожелать вам удачи в дальнейших целях, ведь с настоящего момента вы исключены из списка Одобренных Лиц и не имеете права находиться на территории Академии Британского Министерства Магии. - Парень вскочил, удивленно раскрыв глаза и пытаясь вставить какие-то глупые слова оправдания или вопросы. Гарри понимал, что профессору это всё уже было не важно. - Любой уважающий себя аврор, никогда не станет перебивать вышестоящего по руководству, к тому же находясь на неизвестной территории в неизвестных ему условиях. Это недопустимо. Если бы вы дали мне договорить, Мистер Джэферсон, Майкл, из Ильверморни, вы бы узнали, что с сегодняшнего дня число вашей группы будет сокращаться с каждым днём или неделей. И три года обучения это не просто срок того, что вам стоит пройти. А то, сколько дней вам предстоит продержаться здесь. Это не школа, мистер Джэферсон. Это место, где воспитывают армию Британии. И если вы не способны даже выслушать начальные указания вашего руководства, то вам стоит даже не задумываться о карьере в этой стезе. Прошу покинуть аудиторию и территорию Академии немедленно. Эльфы школы сопроводят вас к выходу из барьера. - Он махнул рукой, замолкая и пристально наблюдая за спускающимся с третьего этажа парнем. Рон рядом с Гарри сглотнул. Это не страшнее того, через что они проходили. Но слова о выбывании внушают легкий ужас. Гарри чувствовал как по затылку пробегают холодные мурашки. Он сильнее сжал собственные кулаки, убирая палочку в рукав. Она ему сегодня не пригодится.   
\- Итак, - мелок зачеркнул цифру двадцать четыре и приписал двадцать три, падая на учительский стол с громким и будто недовольным стуком. Гарри вздрогнул от громкого звука, морща нос. Профессор хлопнул в ладоши и добродушно улыбнулся. Опять. - Более подробно о нашей системе сможете узнать у руководителя вашей группы на этом году. А пока можете ступать в общежития. Девушки в северное здание, мужчины в южное. Эльфы проводят вас до них, а далее разберетесь и познакомитесь со всеми сами. Добро пожаловать в Британскую Боевую Академию Аврората при Британском Министерстве Магии, молодые волшебники. Рад был встретить вас. Доброго вечера!

****  
  
Рон восторженно выдохнул, когда они вышли во двор академии. Гарри так же, как и он обводил взглядом окружающее их пространство. Огромное пространство выделанное под дорожку, сжимающее в себе небольшой полесадник с простыми казалось бы розами, но большинство студентов шарахнулись от одного из цветков, когда он “чихнул” какими-то сверкающими искорками, а его лепестки поменяли расцветку. На краю дороги была поставлена высеченная поверх камня табличка с указаниями других корпусов академии. Направо шли теплицы, которых не было видно среди крон деревьев, что прорастают на территории. Прямо стадион с выбитой возле слова прямо по камню рисунком метлы. Гарри кинул взгляд на Рона, который кажется засветился ещё больше - им дадут играть? Они уже несколько лет не сидели на метле, для того чтобы сыграть в квидич. Был ещё указатель на общежития и на южный корпус, но Гарри, как и большинство студентов заинтересовала отдельно стоящая деревянная табличка, где вместо стрелки-указателя был прикреплен компас с безобразно крутящейся стрелкой. А на месте, где должно было быть название направления, значился пробел. Гарри проводил взглядом данную табличку, идя следом за Роном и остальной группой..   
Из-за барьера свободно виднелся берег реки, проезжающие мимо катеры и рыбачные лодки. А с другой стороны в каком-то замедленном темпе по обычному шоссе двигались магловские машины, иногда даже взгляду встречались люди, ловящие проходящий транспорт. Рон лишь пожал плечами: - Это действие барьера, мы видим их, они не видят нас.  
\- Рон мне не нужно объяснять принцип барьера, - хмыкнул Гарри, пихая его в бок. - Мне интересно, почему они замедлены для нас?   
\- Для вашей же безопасности, Мистер Поттер. - Прошипелявил академический эльф, подняв одно дюже острое ухо, а другое пригнув практически к голове. Он сверкнул своими круглыми глазами, выглядывающими из под небольшой шляпки и повернул за стену, ступая дальше по дорожке. Гарри поджал губы. Ему не нравился смысл этого предложения. То есть даже в этой академии, одном из самых секретных мест магической британии и министерства магии, не безопасно? Даже в мирное время? Или что имел в виду этот эльф? Гарри сделал вдох, спотыкаясь на месте, потому что не успел затормозить, и врезаясь в спину того огромного парня. По затылку прошлись противные мурашки, когда он слишком величаво обернулся и хмыкнул, отступая в сторону для дороги. Гарри огляделся.   
Домовой эльф стоял перед невысокой калиткой промеж живой изгороди, сложив вместе свои маленькие четырехпалые ладони и ожидая пока вся группа студентов-парней подтянется. Гарри посмотрел ему за спину, разглядывая трехэтажный домину, покрытый с внешней стороны стенным плющом и чем-то похожим на сажу в некоторых местах. Немного небольших окон и обычная шиферная крыша, со стороны ничего особенного. Гарри попытался рассмотреть что там внутри двора, но эльф хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.   
\- Это ваше общежитие, молодые волшебники. Одной группе, одного потока, дается допуск лишь к одному жилому этажу расширенного дома. В здании около 6 комнат по два человека на одну. Все комнаты уже проименованы, а ваши вещи доставлены. Вход и выход из общежития контролируется специальными чарами, юные волшебники. Поэтому войти смогут только одобренные лица мужского пола, чьи имена есть на дверях спален. Ни один профессор зайти на территорию общежития не имеет права, так же как и девушки или ваши родственники. Так же запрещены личные домовые эльфы, они, к сожалению, не имеют допуска в наш барьер. - С ноткой какой-то теплой тоски пролепетал эльф, под конец грустно опуская собственные острые ушки. - Я единственный эльф данного дома, отвечающий исключительно за порядок в зале, прихожих и небольшой библиотеке, а так же за сохранность самого дома. Порядок в ваших спальнях и ванных комнатах соблюдаете исключительно вы сами, молодые люди. Для различных бытовых вопросов или вопросов, которые касаются академии, но не имеют какого-либо определенного статуса важности, можете обращаться ко мне, так же я буду доставлять вашу почту. Совятни у нас нет и совы не пропускаются через барьер вовнутрь, только наружу. - Деловито поднял палец эльф, хмуря брови и перепрыгивая с ножки на ножку. - Какие-нибудь личные вопросы, прежде чем я допущу вас через чары на территорию общежития?   
По небольшой толпе прошелся грубый достаточно резкий шёпот, который прямо таки заставил Гарри дернуться: “а он очень наглый для обычного домового эльф, может нам стоит показать ему что именно мы волшебники”. Глаза почему-то мгновенно, возможно по старой привычке, метнулись на Малфоя, который стоял в первом ряду и так же с каким-то раздражением в глазах искал кого-то в толпе. Когда они встретились глазами, блондин поджал губы, кивнул и отвернулся. А затем поднял руку. Эльф довольно зашелестел ушами, подходя на пару шагов ближе к Малфою. Рука Гарри потянулась к палочке, потому что перед глазами пробежал силуэт Добби, который говорил о телесных наказаниях за сверхмерную разговорчивость …   
\- Да, Мистер Малфой? - С улыбкой протянул домовик, складывая ладошки вместе.   
\- Как к вам обращаться? Если что-либо понадобится. - Тихо уточнил Малфой. Слишком тихо, сказал бы Гарри, но он слышал. И пораженно замер, чувствуя как Рон так же ошарашенно тычет ему в бок своими лапами. Эльф задумчиво нахмурился и попросил пояснить,потому что он не совсем понял. Малфой повел рукой по воздуху: - Вы попросили, чтобы мы звали вас в общежитие, если возникнут вопросы, но не назвали своё имя. Мы не сможем вас позвать в случае чего, не зная имени. Разве нет?   
Эльф довольно и очень быстро захлопал в ладоши, делая прыжок на месте и становясь вновь ровно. Его шляпка немного сьехала набок, а уши довольно вытянулись. Видимо, несмотря на спокойствие, он был взбудоражен внутри от того, что волшебник с такой историей чем-то интересуется у него. Гарри если честно сейчас в замешательстве и даже не до конца понимает, рад этот эльф или просто удивлен. Но это не так уж и важно.   
\- Спринги! Меня зовут Спринги, мистер Малфой, спасибо, что спросили. У меня были бы большие проблемы, если бы вы не могли выйти со мной на связь. - Выдохнул эльф, довольно улыбаясь. Он повернулся лицом в сторону небольшой калитки и щелкнул пальцами. Вверх от щели в дверцах прошлась знакомая золотистая волна, возможно открывающая чары анализа и памяти. Гарри задумчиво прокатил в голове момент со стулом и сдержал собственную улыбку: так это был не барьер, а простая магия переноса домашних эльфов. Она никому не навредила, а просто перенесла выбывших студентов и студенток в другие места. И тот парень.. трусливый, который вышел самым первым, он улыбался Спринги, когда обернулся. Всё так просто выходит.. Удивительно.   
Его с Роном поселили в одну комнату, отчего второй довольно радостно выдохнул, потому что ему довольно тяжело сходиться с новыми людьми. Как и Гарри, вообще-то, но вслух об этом никто не упоминает, ведь так. Обычно люди как-то сами: приходили - уходили и ни с кем сходиться не требовалось. Гарри довольно растянулся на небольшой кровати с железным изголовьем. Комната была небольшая, вмещала в себя одну на двоих ванную за отдельностоящими стенами, пару сундуков, пара столов и один почтовый ящик, прямо на двери. Гарри открыл его и с удивлением поднял упавшую на пол записку:   
  
_“Мистер Поттер и Уизли, молодые волшебники, именно таким образом вы будете получать вашу личную почту из-вне территории академии, личные просьбы профессоров. Вы можете использовать подобную переписку между своими согруппниками,_ ** _ящики не защищены какими-либо отводящими или проверяющими чарами_** _.. Новости или изменения в расписаниях и занятиях, а так же просьбы к педагогической команде можете найти\оставить на главной доске в вашем зале._ _  
__Покорный слуга Академии, Академический Эльф, Спринги”_

  
\- Главная доска? Просьбы к профессорам? Что? - Застонал Рон в недоумении, перехватывая записку и перечитывая её ещё раз. Гарри слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Он понял всё и этого должно хватить, чтобы спокойно начать учебный год. Точнее.. Новый год на выбывание, да? Гарри вздохнул, подходя к окну и открывая его. Подоконник был деревянный и не слишком холодный. Он довольно провёл пальцами по рисунку доски и немного высунулся из окна, оглядывая открывающийся обзор. Из-за того, что их общежитие стоит на возвышенности, в отличие от всей остальной территории Академии, вид открывается достаточно знатный. Видно и весь главный корпус во всей его красе, небольшой пролесок с выглядывающими между высоких крон деревьев стеклянными крышами, прячущихся там теплиц. Где-то справа что-то громко упало и он повернул голову в сторону звука, наблюдая за падающей с чужого подоконника кружкой. Ставни окна хрипло пошатывались, как от сильной тряски. Но никого не было. По затылку вновь пробежались эти знатно доставшие его мурашки, чертова паранойа. Чертова тревожность. Он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь отойти, а потом вновь выглядывая из окна, уже вместе со своей палочкой. Медленно и аккуратно слевитировал кружку на чужой подоконник, опуская её с тихим стуком на деревянную поверхность. Он ещё несколько секунд простоял в ожидании того, что этот кто-то заберет её и он сможет увидеть хотя бы чужую руку соседа, но. Увы.   
  


\- Гарри, я собираюсь посмотреть есть ли в зале карта или что-то подобное и найти столовую. Я жуть какой голодный, пошли со мной? 

Он бросил ещё один взгляд на одиноко стоящую кружку, поджал губы и скользнул в свою комнату, прикрывая собственное окно.   
  
-Пошли. - Ответил он Рону, за спиной кинув в замок на окне опознавательные чары, которым его научила Гермиона ещё во время войны. Мало ли..  
-Как думаешь, тут будет столовая как в Хогвартсе? - С улыбкой интересовался Рон, перед тем как врезаться в какого-то парня. Гарри удивленно оглядел длинноволосого густобрового парня, который стоял перед лестницей, что вела на вверх. Сложив руки на груди и хмуро оглядывая кажется каждого, кто спускался, он не походил на нового дружелюбного одноклассника. Незнакомец перевёл взгляд с Рона на него и насупился ещё сильнее.   
\- Гарри Поттер, да. - Прошипел парень, заставляя Гарри слегка удивиться. Да почему к нему все так агрессивно настроены? Он же буквально ничего не делает. Что такое случилось с этим миром за год, пока он бегал с министром по ужинам, что буквально каждый, кроме Рона, в этой академии желает разбить ему физиономию? Гарри выдержал раздраженный взгляд чужих блекло-зеленых глаз и кивнул.   
\- Верно, я Гарри Поттер. Проблемы с этим? - Проговорил он достаточно тихо, слыша как сзади них на лестнице образовывается небольшая толпа. Этот парень, незнакомец, был выше его на две головы и смотрел с такой усмешкой и презрением. Раздражало. Бесило. Гарри сделал вдох. Спокойствие. Парень фыркнул, делая шаг к нему и вновь оглядывая с пяток до кончика носа.   
\- Только у тебя, Герой, если вздумал вздумать, что раз победил какого-о Волшебничка, то все будут лежать перед- Эй, какого хрена? - Взбесился этот незнакомец, когда между ними протиснулся (Гарри мимолетно удивленно раскрыл глаза) Малфой. Он остановился через несколько шагов, лениво медленно вполоборота глянул на сокурсника. Гарри почувствовал такой жуткий холод. Как тогда, когда впервые заглянул ему в глаза после судебного процесса над его отцом. Тогда он стоял перед залом суда и молча слушал, как его мать отвечает на вопросы журналистов. Колдо-медики предьявили ему справку о нервном срыве голосовых связок, поэтому в тот день он не мог сказать ни слова. Это было так на руку всему Визенгамоту, что Гарри тошнило, хотя он и не принимал никакого участия в этом, оставаясь лишь чертовым свидетелем. Люди, колдуны и колдуньи буквально готовы были пустить их на мясо в соседней столовой. Как будто они выпустили всех своих дьяволов, подпитывая волю дементоров и стараясь вытащить из Малфоев хотя бы что-то что сыграет против них. Гарри помнил, что ощутил тогда этот жуткий холод, когда взглянул в его глаза, из-за толпы журналистов. Они просто мимолетно встретились взглядом, а Поттер будто в декабрьскую воду в озере зашёл. И не мог вылезти из под толщи льда.. Он сглотнул, хмурясь и не отводя взгляда. Малфой наклонил голову на бок и скучающе протянул:   
\- Да? - Голос сквозил хрипотой и усталостью. Это не похоже на кого-то из его прошлого. Гарри скользнул по Малфою взглядом и вернулся обратно к лицу, немного хмурясь. Почему ощущение, будто они совершенно не знакомы? Даже.. враждебности.. её нет.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Опешил парень, более спокойным тоном. Малфой изогнул бровь.   
\- Сделал что?   
\- Ты.. прервал меня? Нас? Разговор? - Нелепо промямлил парень, разводя руки в стороны и поджимая губы. Гарри мог точно сказать, что это незнакомец совершенно не знает что сказать. Буквально. Ничего.   
\- Я не прерывал. Мне нужно было в зал, - он закатил глаза, кивая в сторону широкой гостиной за спиной. Блондин перевёл взгляд на Гарри и на секунду, совсем на секунду, ему показалось, что Малфой сейчас знакомо погано ухмыльнется и скажет что-то в его сторону. Что-то к чему они оба привыкли в Хогвартсе. Что-то. - Извините, если помешал.

  
 _. . . Извините?_   
  


Гарри не обратил внимание ни на что. Пока они с Роном шли в столовую, друг обсуждал расписание, экземпляр которого они нашли на столике возле главной доски, а он сам пялился в спину Малфоя, которая то появлялась, то пропадала из виду. Неужели смерть отца его так изменила? Что произошло за этот год? И что он вообще тут делает? Гарри постарался переключить своё внимание на небольшой поднос, который приплыл к нему в руки уже с едой: рисовый кекс, стакан морковного сока, рис с тушеными овощами и ножка утки. Он удивленно посмотрел в сторону движущегося по периметру столовой стола, на котором стояли кастрюли и огромные глубокие сковородки, а снизу прятался определенный набор посуды. И этот стол был не один - несколько подобных столиков двигалось по всему периметру зала туда-сюда, туда-сюда, отдавая новые блюда и забирая пустые тарелки. Всё остальное пространство занимало множество круглых столов, с пятью стульями при каждом из них. Гарри рассмотрел, как по воздуху, над столами к кому-то в руки проплывали свежие газеты. Рон удачно утащил его за локоть к полностью свободному столику и они расположились, достаточно неловко оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарри в который раз за день попытался найти хотя бы одно знакомое (невражеское) лицо, но пока никого не наблюдалось. Он поджал губы и стал ковыряться в своей каше. Он совершенно не любит подобную еду. Да и есть не хочется. Поднос медленно отьехал в сторону, а он облокотившись на локоть, стал разглядывать людей в зале и вспоминать старые времена. Когда большей половиной школы они проводили в БОльшом зале, кто-то практиковал заклинания, кто-то просто читал книжки, кто-то обсуждал последние новости. Они всегда были где-то. Как неизменный пазл картинки. Идеальной картинки.   
Краски этого зала казались чужими, а магия чудащая в воздухе неудобно покалывала кожу, словно прогоняла его отсюда. Гарри прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь собственным ощущениям и мнимому ощущению спокойствия. Всё казалось таким незначительным и неважным. Он не хотел тут находиться, но так будет правильнее. Он совершенно не хочет выделяться, но даже сейчас он постепенно находит себе врага за врагом. Это так утомляет.. Он просто хочет спокойно пойти в какую-нибудь академию, отучиться там пару лет и мило премило работать в министерстве. Да, он ненавидит это чертово место, но идти ему больше некуда. Действительно некуда. Когда он укладывает голову на сложенные руки на столе, он даже не замечает как засыпает.. Ощущая только легкие дорожки слёз по своим скулам. . . Он просто так устал. 


	4. Глава 4. Я не хочу, чтобы вы смотрели на мою боль.

Гарри не хотел открывать глаза. Он повернул голову на бок, довольно выдыхая и вдыхая чей-то чужой мягкий запах. Его голова лежала на чьих-то коленях, а волосы мягко перебирали чьи-то пальцы. Ему было так тепло. Он правда не хочет просыпаться. Внутренний голос шепчет ему о том, чтобы он расслабился. Всё в порядке. Он в безопасности. Он может побыть просто парнем, может даже тем ребёнком, который всегда был один. Он делает ещё один вдох, разбирая в аромате цветы и что-то похожее на шоколад..Какао? Возможно. Это всё кажется таким знакомым. Глаза почему-то слезятся, а собственная рука ловит чужую в своих волосах и крепко (не больно) сжимает. Почему это кажется таким родным?

-Мама? - Хрипло шепчет он и слышит, как этот кто-то замирает. Чужие пальцы переплетаются с его и мимолетно сжимаются. Глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки намокают. Он боится. - Ты исчезнешь, да? Снова. 

Становится так чертовски больно, когда никакого ответа не приходит. Его руку отпускают, вновь вплетая пальцы в его густые волосы и начиная их мягко перебирать, будто успокаивая. Он вжимается в мамин живот, делая глубокий вдох и не желая просыпаться. Этот не кошмарный сон. Это его рай. И находиться здесь ещё более, чем в кошмарах, но он так не хочет просыпаться. От одного уголка глаз к другому собираются капельки слёз, стекают на переносицу и висок. Он шмыгает носом, прикусывая губу и сдерживаясь. Он ведь мужчина и не должен плакать, не при маме. Она свободной рукой утирает одну из его слёз и кажется слегка наклоняется, потому что щёки теперь щекочут кончики её длинных волос. Он правда-правда не хочет просыпаться. Пожалуйста.    
  
\- Мам, а кем бы ты хотела видеть меня взрослого? Может дашь совет? - Он шмыгает носом и хрипло смеётся, слыша как мама тоже едва заметно вздрагивает от смешка. - Я правда не уверен, что выбрал правильно..    
  
Резко становится холодно. По телу бегут неприятные и противные мурашки. Он открывает глаза, судорожно выдыхая и вцепляясь в что-то рукой. В памяти ещё расплывчато слышен мамин запах и её тепло, а щеки и глаза всё ещё мокрые. Снова черт возьми. Гарри фокусирует взгляд на пустом столе перед собой и ошарашенно распахнутых глазах академического эльфа. Это был не Спринги. У этого на ушах пятна, похожие на огромные родимые пятна, а на выстиранной рубахе вместо М над знаком их Академии, стоит Ж. Гарри промаргивается, отпуская худощавую руку-палочку эльфа и быстро стирает остатки слез со своего лица.    
  
\- Я уснул? - Уточнил он, хотя было понятно и без обьяснений. Вся его футболка была мокрая от холодного пота, которым он покрылся при пробуждении. А волосы будто действительно кто-то ворошил. Он пытается вернуть внимание на смысл своего сна и сдаётся, когда понимает что в голове лишь чертов туман. - Извини, как тебя зовут? Я напугал тебя?    
  
\- Кьюри, Мистер Поттер. Я эльфийка в женском общежитии, одна из девушек болтала о том, что студент уснул в столовой и выглядел довольно нездорово, решила справиться всё ли в порядке. Наша Академия обделена эльфами на Столовый корпус, поэтому тут не всегда порядок. - Тяжело вздохнув протянула Кьюри, стыдливо прижав свои уши руками и недовольно оглядывая беспорядок, оставшийся от студентов.    
  
\- А почему ты просто не щелкнешь пальцами или вроде того? Как вы это обычно делаете, - Задумчиво поинтересовался он, поджав губы. В Столовой действительно был ужасный беспорядок. Как будто прошелся чертов шторм. Гарри вспоминает, как чисто было в Большом зале родного Хогвартса, даже после их зачарованных посиделок с пробой приколов Уизли. Эльфы действительно делают так много..    
  
\- Я не могу, Мистер Поттер! Само здание академии будет против! Меня выселят и больше не пустят, мистер Поттер! Кьюри не хочет остаться без дома, мистер Поттер! - Осуждающе зашипела эльфийка, угрожающе покачивая пальчиком. Гарри удивленно раскрыл глаза.    
  
\- Дом может выселить?    
  
\- Конечно! Мистер Поттер, это же волшебное место! А не просто горка кирпичей! - В ужасе вскрикнула Кьюри, снова зажимая уши и оттягивая их вниз, как делал когда-то Добби перед тем, как начать судить самого себя. Гарри уже было испугался, что сделал или сказал что-то не так. - Кьюри не может поверить, что такой волшебник как Гарри Поттер, не знает ничего о волшебных домах! Кьюри в ужасе, мистер Поттер!    
  
\- О, ну я живу в таком доме, не особо забочусь, но меня вроде никто не выселяет. - Неловко ответил он, почесав затылок и поднявшись на ноги. Руки сами собой нашли место в карманах. Он прошёл мимо эльфийки, игнорируя её испуганный вскрик. Эта эльфийка такая драматичная и шумная. А у него так болит голова. Ему нужно нормально поспать. Завтра начинаются занятия, а он даже не разобрал чертов чемодан. . А ещё у него есть вопрос к Рону, который оставил его спать в чертовой Столовой. Это же надо. В столовой. Зная, что у него врагов выше головы. Это что-то выше любых его поступков.    
  
Идя по коридору главного здания, от широких открытых дверей общей Столовой, обнаружил вокруг себя что-то похожее на тот Лестничный Холл в Хогвартсе, только здесь помимо портретов, в пространстве возле них были колдо-фотографии, обычные магловские снимки, записки с надписями имен, чьи-то значки и награды. На стене справа от Гарри, перед дверью кабинета из которого они выходили утром, он увидел Метлу, спрятанную за стеклянной сферой.    
  
“Арик Фондли, Рядовой выпускник, Полевой Отряд, АК,1999- 1999”   
  
Гарри нахмурился, проходясь пальцами по позолоченной табличке перед собой, стирая тонкий слой пыли. Он прошёл ниже по коридору, останавливаясь около небольшого Портрета, который сейчас довольно приосанился и так же заинтересованно разглядывал Поттера в ответ. Он почему-то не говорил, не издавал даже звука. Невысокий, пухлый по телосложению, с горящими карими глазами и очень теплой улыбкой, спрятанной за мышиными усиками. Гарри перевёл взгляд на табличку:    
  
“Йоли Сморгунверт, Студент 3\2, Практика, Проклятый Артефакт, х - 1984”    
  


Мистер Йоли как-то грустно улыбнулся, ловя его новый взгляд. Он пожал плечами, а Гарри пустился дальше. Мужчины, девушки, старики, в самом углу коридора подростки. Он почувствовал, как по рукам бежит холодящая дрожь, постарался контролировать свое сбившееся в ужасных догадках дыхание. Повернул голову и замер, рассматривая перед собой небольшой шкаф-пьедестал, с фотографиями выпускников и названиями групп. Он не знает сколько лет существует академия, но здесь было так мало снимков.. От силы наберется двадцать. Какие-то снимки вообще стоят в отдельности, будто оторванные и прожженные с одного края. На небольшом пергаменте, что был приклеен к стеклу с той стороны были написаны названия групп, год и имена. Гарри прищуривается и в шоке делает резкий шаг назад, находя имя Грюма и многих, кто ранее ещё работал в Министерстве, а сейчас.. Их нет. Он перевёл взгляд на фотографии, всматриваясь в незнакомые лица. На снимках, у людей не было улыбок, смотря на них, не было ощущение что это выпускное фото. Чувствовалась тоска. Чертова тоска, от которой он бежал весь этот год. Люди, тогда ещё только рядовые авроры, смотрели на него с холодом и чем-то подобным расчету. Будто были готовы к тому, чтобы уже сейчас идти выполнять любое указание. Идеальные солдаты. Роботы. Руки как-то сами сжались в кулаки, а сердце стало биться учащенно в испуге. .    
  
Почему ему кажется, что это не его место? Он станет таким же? Простой машиной, исполняющей приказы? Сколько ещё он будет ловить смертельное заклятие? Зачем? Что он здесь делает?    
  
Рядом послышался тяжелый вздох. Гарри вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь и сразу выставляя вперёд палочку. Перед ним стояла Руби, печально смотрящая на фотографии за стеклом. Она даже не дернулась от наставленной на него палочки. Будто привыкла к такому. От этой мысли по затылку побежал новый ряд противных мурашек. Он опустил палочку, поворачиваясь к фотографиями и поджимая губы.    
  
\- Ты знал, кого-то из них? - Тихо спросила она. Гарри кинул на её лицо ещё один взгляд. Холодное, невыражающее ничего. Только глаза устало и тоскливо рассматривали неизвестных ей людей на снимках. Гарри вдруг понял, что есть люди, которые переживали эту войну в отдалении. Наверняка, у кого-то погибли близкие, а они не могли с этим ничего сделать, даже не знали ни о чем до конца войны, ведь Министерство магии было полностью порабощено и информация подлежала жесткой цензуре. Были родители, у которых умерли и потерялись дети. Были одинокие теперь сестры и братья, которые уезжали учиться в другие страны, а вернулись на пустошь своего дома. Всё это было, но Гарри даже не задумывался о них. Он рассматривает лица на снимках и думает о том, сколько из них оставили свои семьи, кто погиб вместе с ними, а кто остался совершенно один и сейчас пытается встать на ноги и продолжить жить. Выживать. Ком в горле становится совсем невыносимым, он не сможет что-то сказать, поэтому просто кивает.    
  
Девушка вздохнула ещё раз, делая шаг к пьедесталу и прислоняясь к нему лбом. Он прикрыла глаза лишь на мгновение, а затем перевела взгляд на его отражение и нахмурилась, поджимая сейчас чистые без коричневой помады губы.    
  
\- Я собираюсь сделать новую фотографию, Гарри Поттер. Совершенно новую для этого места. - Проговорила она еле слышно. Провела пальцами по скрытому за стеклом пергаменту с именами. Гарри удивленно раскрыл глаза, почему-то расслабляясь. В голове всплыл смех Гермионы за их посиделками, Джинни, которая отпихивала его подальше на диване, укладывая свои ноги ему на колени. Молли, перебирающая толстые шерстяные нити для нового свитера, с нахмуренными бровями и бормочащами счет петелек себе под нос губами. Мимолетная улыбка мамы, тогда прямо перед его смертью.. Они все сохраняли его мир, когда он даже не замечал этого. Просто сохраняли это ощущение порядка и правильности. Даже секундным воспоминанием. Гарри прикусил губу и кивнул.    
  
\- Не думай, что меня не будет на этой фотографии. - Прохрипел он, разворачиваясь на пятках и спеша в сторону выхода.    
  
Сейчас он должен научиться сам держаться на плаву. Он пришёл сюда, потому что так было нужно и так правильно. Даже если ему страшно. Ему страшно всю его жизнь, черт подери. Он просто сделает это. Станет аврором, станет тем, кто будет сохранять мир и строить его для тех, у кого он разрушен. Как это делали все они в его жизни, просто будучи рядом. Он сможет.. просто сможет и всё. 

В гостиной мужского общежития происходил какой-то кипиш. Гарри с отдышкой после пробежки от главного здания в гору, он совсем забыл про закрытие ворот по наступлению комендантского часа, оглядывал каждого находящегося рядом, в каждом из углов искал Рона или хотя бы кого-то из его группы. Он наткнулся на того верзилу, который спокойно облокотился на книжный шкаф и с интересом наблюдал за всем кутежом. Гарри решил, что рядом хоть с кем-то знакомым будет безопаснее. Этот парень хотя бы не пытался разбить ему физиономию. Да и вообще.. Почему он его боится?    
Гарри подошёл ближе и облокотился на стенку позади себя, ловя чужой взгляд из под густых бровей. Он вежливо кивнул и верзила кивнул в ответ. С близкого расстояния он кажется ещё выше и шире. Мерлин, - думает Гарри, - если у него в роду были великаны, он не удивится от слова совсем. Он ведь больше Крама. Этот парень просто выглядел устращающе из-за его габаритов, - попытался успокоить себя он, поджимая губы. Перед ним появилась рука, Гарри удивленно уставился сначала на огромную мозолистую ладонь, а затем на лицо Верзилы. Тот смотрел серьёзно и оценивающе, но без враждебности. Это подкупило. Гарри пожал руку, игнорируя звоночек “своей ладонью он может размозжить мне голову и даже не заметит”.    
\- Холдор Хаген, - тихо (хотя с его басом, вряд ли) протянул Верзила. Гарри кивнул, качая сжатой в тисках рукой в ответ и выдавил вежливую улыбку.    
\- Гарри Поттер, но ты наверное уже знаешь. - Холдор кивнул и отпустил его руку, возвращая взгляд на парней в центре зала, который громко обсуждали свои испытания, что им якобы пришлось пройти. Гарри решил прислушаться тоже. 

Какой-то вялый парнишка, возмущенно размахивал рукой с палочкой в ней и чуть ли ногами, как ребенок не топал, рассказывая о том, что им пришлось прорываться через чертов волшебный лес с кучей зловредных колдо-растений и тварей. Другой рассказал о том, что вся их группа находилась в чем-то похожем на темницу с одним котлом и несколькими бутыльками с зельями. Их заданием стало понять, что за зелья в колбах и в котле и использовать все для того, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Парень с золотистым патлами, торчащими во все стороны в ужасе вскрикивал при каждом описании и судачении, а потом поведал, что их группе досталось найти своего профессора, затерявшегося среди магглов и не использовать заклинания, при этом они просто даже не знали, как он выглядит. Гарри задумчиво наклонил голову на бок, слегка хмурясь. Значит, у всех были разные испытания для прохождения? Тогда сколько всего здесь групп? А сколько людей получили одобрение? Да и они все не похожи на заядлых бойцов или хотя бы подобия дуэлянтов.. По какому стандарту Академия набрала их?   
  
Внезапно на диване, посредине гостиной, подал голос тот, кто перед ужином так яро хотел поговорить с Гарри о чем-то гипер-уникально-важном и возможно обсудить какие-то новости. Этот парень с длинными волосами вальяжно расселся, занимая весь диван и наблюдая за всеми перед ним, будто он выше их всех. Он был похож на главного злого персонажа, за которого играет ужасный актер. Это правда выглядело так нелепо, а не угрожающе. Гарри устало, потер переносицу под очками, слыша фырканье от Хагена. Видимо ему тоже этот парень кажется смешным.    
  
\- Вы все такие неудачники, честное слово. У нашей группы принимал экзамен чертов Джон Долиш, эта министерская кукла. Скажу вам это было похлеще всего, что рассказывали вы только что здесь.- Засмеялся этот парень, закидывая голову на спинку дивана и хлопая себе по бедру. Гарри вдохнул и с удивлением почувствовал отрицательно заряженную магию вокруг.. Либо шутку этого парня никто не оценил, либо он сказал что-то не так, что даже магия их общежития сгустилась здесь в одном помещении. Гарри нахмурился, а этот длинноволосый продолжил. - Нас поставили перед задачей, якобы министерство узнало, что в нашей группе находятся последователи темных волшебников и нам нужно было найти и избавиться от них.    
  
\- Чушь! - Прорычал какой-то низкий парень, задирая нос и в трясущийся в раздражении. Он чуть было не кидался на этого выскочку, удерживаемый другими парнями рядом. - Нам сказали только найти и обезвредить их! Ты ублюдок, Вард!   
  
\- Разве это не одно и то же, коротышка? - Ухмыльнулся длинноволосый, видимо с фамилией или именем Вард. Он вытянул руку, проводя ей по воздуху. - Мы ведь солдаты. И если среди нас затаился тот же посредник Редлла, ты бы что просто связал его? Так скажешь?    
  
В зале повисла тишина. Гарри нахмурился, поджимая губы и облокачиваясь на стену обратно, проводя рукой за своей спиной по стене и впитывая крупицы магии общежития. Что здесь происходило, когда была война? Почему это место сейчас звучит намного яростнее, чем то нечто внутри самого Гарри? Он сделал глубокий вдох. Вард ухмыльнулся ещё шире, оглядывая каждого в этом зале.    
  
\- Я же говорю, если бы вам дали волю убить темного волшебника, вы бы даже не сомневались. Мы все здесь из-за желания мести или ненависти к тем, кто заставил нас это пережить. - Его рыжие глаза остановились на Поттере, отчего рот с носом сморщились в гримасе отвращения. - Почти все! Тут есть и некоторые выскочки, которые считают, что убив одного волшебника и потявкав на званных ужинах, он решил все чертовы проблемы Магической Британии! - Прорычал Вард, сжимая руки в кулаки. Гарри смотрел на него безучастно, но впитывал каждое слово. Ярость передающая по магии от дома и та, что клокочет внутри медленно поднималась вверх. Он старался просто сосредоточиться на своем дыхании. На воспоминаниях.На блеклых обрывках своего сна. Ему нельзя злиться. Не сейчас. Никогда. Давай, Гарри, как тебя учил Кингсли, когда репортеры закидывали тебя дерьмом. Дыши. - Этому чертовому недоволшебнику не место здесь! Поттер, блять, я о тебе говорю! Ты же знаешь это, да!    
  
Гарри прикрыл глаза, а потом открыл, переводя взгляд по помещению и ловя все глаза, что устремлены на него. Сочувствие, страх, ненависть, непонимание, тоска, разочарование. Всё как всегда. Как тогда в Хогвартсе, после кубка четырех волшебников. Он чувствует сейчас тоже. И снова он один. Глаза находят Рона, который поднялся с сидячего места на лестнице и замер, словив его взгляд. Он хотел подойти, но это лишь навлечет на него ещё одну кучу не его проблем. Гарри отрицательно качнул головой, чувствуя, как его вытягивают за ворот свитера вперед, и перевел взгляд. Встретился своими глазами с ярко-рыжими, горящими, как чертово пламя, Варда. Тот скривился ещё больше, приподнимая его чуть выше. Столько ненависти.    
  
\- Что молчишь, выродок миинистерский? - Прошипел ему в лицо Вард, почти заплевывая очки. Гарри наклонил голову на бок.    
  
\- А мне нужно говорить с тобой? - Спросил он, делая глубокий вдох носом.Только Мерлин знает, как он ещё держиться и не откинул этого парня бомбардой. Только Мерлин. Вард ухмыльнулся вновь. До чего же противный человек.    
  


\- Со мной? Уж нет, не хочется. Я уже всё слышал. Но ты можешь поговорить с каждым в этой комнате! С каждым, кто потерял семью и дом! С каждым кто долго добивался того, чтобы быть сейчас здесь, после всего что пережил, пока ты мирно жрал свои чертовы закуски и беседовал с богачами Магической Британии, который даже войны не видели! Ну! Говори! - Он сделал шаг в сторону, давая обзор на людей позади себя, и с силой дернул воротник Гарри. Тот нещадно затрещал. Ну вот, один из его любимых свитеров, который подарила Гермиона. Он поднял взгляд с пола и удивленно заметил Малфоя, что стоял на лестнице. У него на лице не было ни отвращения, ни прежнего презрения, которое он кидал на него в коридорах школы. Усталость, малая капля интереса и … ничего. Пустота. Гарри пытался вспомнить хотя бы раз, когда Малфой смотрел на него так. С безразличием. Даже когда они пересеклись в Мэноре.. Этого не было. Когда Малфой кинул ему палочку Нарциссы, в его глазах никогда не было пустоты. Гарри снова дернули за ворот, а шея больно хрустнула, отчего он дернулся, как чертова кукла. - Ну же, Поттер! Я жду! Мы все ждем! - Гарри почувствовал, как желваки на его челюсти играют, дернул головой в сторону и сделал глубокий вдох, выворачиваясь, окончательно растягивая старый свитер и приставляя к чужому горлу свою палочку. Он взглянул в мимолетно испуганные глаза Варда и поджал потрескавшиеся от давления губы. 

  
\- Я повторяю, для тебя Вард. Если у тебя проблемы со мной, то научись говорить по-человечески. - Он ткнул палочкой в дернувшееся адамово яблоко. - Отпусти и отойди, пока я не сделал что-нибудь похуже приставленной к твоей глотке палочки. 

  
\- Кишка тонка, - процедил Вард, ухмыляясь и притягивая его ближе. Палочка в руке приятно нагревалась от каждого полученного эмоционального импульса. Гарри раскрыл уже рот, чтобы произнести заклинание, как по залу раздался громкий хлопок, а он и Вард разлетелись в разные стороны, повиснув в воздухе, будто подвешенные за шкирку нашкодившие котята. Длинноволосый недовольно прорычал, болтая ногами и пытаясь выбраться, а Гарри прикрыл глаза, потому что голова довольно сильно закружилась от магического дисбаланса в здании общежития. Видимо эльф еле удерживал магию здания от отторжения Варда и самого Гарри.. 

  
\- Спринги так разочарован, Мистер Поттер и Мистер Вард. Спринги так разочарован и раздражен. Магический схватки на территории общежития запрещены! Оскорбление профессоров тоже карается! Вы чуть не подорвали всю комнату, молодые господа! - Возмущенно пищал Спринги, прыгая на месте. Остальные ребята в гостинной стали удивленно перешёптываться. Эльф хлопнул в ладоши и парни опустились на пол.

Вард недовольно махнул мантией и, прошипев что-то про эльфов незнающих своего места, буквально взлетел по лестнице вверх, задевая плечом Малфоя и падая на ступени. Гарри удивленно взглянул на обернувшегося и почти рванувшего с дракой на блондина Варда. Спринги лишь снова хлопнул в ладоши и парень сам понесся по воздуху наверх. 

Эльф недовольно качал головой, осматривая каждого в комнате, как будто не решаясь что-либо сказать. Он выглядел действительно встревоженным и расстроенным и не исчезал до тех пор, пока парни не начали расходиться по своим комнатам. Гарри притормозил, возле дивана, оборачиваясь на эльфа.

  
\- Спринги. 

  
\- Да, Мистер Поттер? - Уже более теплым тоном протянул Спринги, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Маленький эльф смотрел на разгоревшийся огонь в камине и кажется делал что-то с магической сетью дома.    
  
\- Спасибо, что прервал этот цирк. - Прохрипел он, сжимая свой кулак и успокаивая самого себя. Ярость внутри всё ещё бушевала, как будто хотела вырваться. Он даже не знал откуда она..   
  
\- Я боялся, что не успею, Мистер Поттер. Меня позвал Мистер Малфой, я не могу быстро и без причины исчезнуть из кабинета директора Академии. - Проворчал эльф, как будто сожалел о том, что пришёл так поздно. Как будто что-то уже было упущено. Гарри удивленно вздрогнул, расширяя глаза, когда услышал знакомую фамилию. Снова.    
  
\- Тебя позвал Малфой?    
  
\- Да, Мистер Поттер.    
  
Чертовщина какая-то.    
  
Гарри пялился в деревянный свод потолка, пытаясь рассмотреть какие-то очертания или узоры в пятнах, что появлялись перед глазами. Он сложил руки за головой, как всегда было удобно. Здесь нет пологов. Гарри поджал губы, ощущая щиколоткой холодный ветер по полу. Он так и не поговорил с Роном. Знает, что тот не спал, когда он пришёл в комнату. Рон просто лежал на своей постели, отвернувшись от него. Ему стыдно, наверное. Или это чувство вины. Гарри не собирается злиться на него, если у того какие-то отрицательные мысли на его счет. У него даже нет сомнений что эти мысли в большей возможности даже верные. Гарри и правда просто..    
Окно тихо хлопнуло в тишине, заставляя вздогнуть. Он приподнялся, обращая внимание на пустой подоконник и совершенно чистое небо над их академией. Надо же. Здесь так хорошо видны звезды. Как над Хогвартсом. Гарри откинул одеяло, опуская обе ноги на пол и вороша свои волосы. Они уже взмокли. Завтра нужно будет наколдовать очищающие, если ему будет лень идти в душ. Он тихо приподнимается, подходит к подоконнику, опираясь на дерево и выглядывая из окна. Барьер их общежития ночью кажется превращался в мерцающие парящие огоньки. Они словно несколько сотен, а то и тысяч, светлячков парили в своем собственном темпе, горя мягко-голубым светом и иногда моргая и пропадая в ночной мгле.    
Наверное, было бы романтично, показать что-то такое своей паре. Гарри покачал головой, опираясь локтями на подоконник и делая глубокий вдох. Иногда в голову приходит такая чушь. Он должен сейчас беспокоиться о том, как выжить, о куче врагов, которых он уже успел завести. А не, как последний наивный мальчишка, сидеть пялиться на звезды и вздыхать о романтике. Мерлин, это даже в его мыслях звучит ужасно. Он фыркнул, жмурясь.    
Может так ему легче? Прятать самого себя от проблем, которые уже порядком надоели и стоят комом в горле? Может так, иногда заглядывать в свои старые желания, которые уже как школьные маггловский потертые альбомы с выпуска, выглядят слишком избитым и глупым. Гарри открывает глаза, когда слышит негромкое “Темпус” совсем рядом. Он обращает внимание на цифры, появившиеся из воздуха напротив соседнего окна и удивленно подмечает: почти четыре утра. Он точно завтра проспит и заработает новую кучу проблем.    
Видимо его сосед считает так же. Гарри обращает внимание на искаженное темно-серое отражение руки с кружкой в стекле соседней открытой ставни. Он слегка улыбается, замечая еле видный пар, идущий из железной кружки. Гарри ведь поднял её тогда, да? На душе почему-то становится тепло и легче, чем было несколько минут назад. Мысль, что Гарри хоть и по-глупому анонимно, но провел с кем-то время.. обнадеживает и успокаивает. Гарри шепчет, не надеясь, что кто-то услышит:    
\- Сладких снов.    
И уходит в свою постель, не закрывая окно. Почему-то интуиция тихо и довольно сопит где-то под сердцем, чей бой слышно в ушах. Гарри улыбается, засыпая и рассматривая ночное небо за открытым окном. . . Ему не снятся кошмары сегодня. 

Следующим утром, академия, да и всё прилежащее выглядело всё так же незнакомо.    
  
Гарри не уверен пройдет ли это ощущение. 

Рон разбудил его и очень долго мялся на пороге ванной,пялясь в плитку как нашкодивший кот. Гарри чувствовал, как его всё ещё тянет в сон, в мягкую и теплую постель. Оказалось, что не закрывать окно на ночь было плохой идеей, потому что в этом районе Англии утром довольно сыро и прохладно. В итоге Гарри весь озяб, а его волосы похожи на те любые кусты Невилла из теплиц Хога. Ужасно. Гарри сплевывает воду с зубной пастой и упирается взглядом в отражение Рона, который кажется вот-вот взорвется от напряжения слов, которые не может подобрать. Гарри вздыхает.    
\- Рон, всё нормально. Тебе не нужно обьяснять или извиняться. - Он стянул с себя грязную запотевшую футболку и, откинув ее в корзину для белья, хмуро глянул на холодную душевую кабинку. Черта-с два. Слегка оттолкнув Рона со своего пути, Гарри нашёл свою палочку и взмахнув пару ромбов в воздухе, почувствовал сухое и неприятное покалывание магии на коже, а потом на волосах. Ну. Он хотя бы не воняет. В неразобранном сундуке нашёлся обычный серый свитер с растянутыми джинсами. Пожалуй, этого достаточно. Гарри оглянулся на нелепо ковыряющегося в своей сумке друга и фыркнул. - Рон, - дождавшись, когда тот поднимет на него взгляд, Гарри улыбнулся. - Всё правда нормально. У тебя есть право осуждать какие-то мои поступки, ты можешь даже сказать мне о них. И тебе не обязательно всегда быть на моей стороне. Прекрати маяться какой-то чушью и пошли уже, нам ещё нужно позавтракать.    
\- Да. Ты прав, но.. - Рон сжал ремень своей сумки до треска и снова опустил взгляд в пол. Со вздохом он стал идти к двери, останавливаясь и дергая ее за ручку. - Давай просто не влипнем в проблемы, как у нас это обычно бывает, ладно? Думаю, Гермиона бы прибила нас уже за то, что было вчера.    
Гарри хмыкнул, пожимая плечами.    
\- Возможно.    
Ещё бы он мог контролировать то, какие приключения липнут к его заднице.    
  
Кажется сегодня толпиться в гостиной никто не собирается. Все сонные, как от зелья, дожидаются своих соседей или одногруппников внизу, а кто-то тихо и спокойно бредёт уже дальше по Академии. Гарри сдерживает улыбку, когда замечает бодрого и как всегда слишком заметного из-за своих габаритов Холдора. Тот кивает ему в приветствие и хмуро зыркает на дернувшегося от его движения низкого паренька. Рон рядом издаёт удивленный возглас.    
\- Гарри, когда ты успел подружиться с этим.. полу-великаном? Черт возьми, он же чуть меньше Хагрида. - Гарри пихает его, шикая. Хагрид всё ещё их друг.    
\- Вчера познакомились, он огромный, пока все ещё устрашающий, но хотя бы не хочет кинуть мне аваду в спину. - Гарри хмурится, ощущая затылком чужие взгляды. Он внутренне подбирается, как привык всегда. Когда они идут по сопке от их общежития вниз, магия, что щекотила ему шею, прекращает неприятно колоться и он может наконец выдохнуть. Палочка запускается обратно в свой внутренний карман, слегка прижигая кожу на внутренней стороне руки. Рон начинает разговор о том, что вчера до того, как Гарри вернулся в комнату, он нашёл в их почте письмо от эльфа Спринги.    
\- Ты знал, что нам нужно самим убирать за собой в столовой? - Прохрипел Рон, будучи в ужасе. Гарри фыркнул, забавляясь и почесывая нос. - Что смешного? Мы сюда приехали учиться быть аврорами, а не убираться. Какого черта.    
\- Ты звучишь, как разбалованный слизеринец, Рон. - Гарри всё-таки не сдерживается и смеётся в голос, когда Рон ошарашенно на него пялится и почти пихает своей сумкой, так что ему приходится отбежать на пару шагов, чтобы не скатиться с сопки. - Что, Мистер Уизли, вам не соизволили преподнести волшебного эльфа для мытья посуды?    
\- Заткнись, Гарри. - Рон всё же фыркает. Они оба знают, что уж семья Уизли точно никогда не побрезгует чем-то таким. Гарри пожимает плечами.    
\- Я думаю, нам не запретят пользоваться палочками для такой работы. Просто выучишь какие-нибудь Хозяйственные Чары, да и всё. Можем найти в библиотеке.    
\- Мерлин, Гарри учебный год только начался, а ты уже тащишь меня в библиотеку! Ужасно! - Гарри засмеялся в голос. 

Сегодня первой парой, или лекцией, или корнуэльские пикси её знают чем, было Зельеварение. На завтраке, Гарри с Роном вспоминал их первый урок по этому предмету и .. честно говоря, приуныл. Гарри неловко только посмеялся. когда Рон заметил, что “Гарри, ну ты хотя бы немного понимаешь в этом. Вспомни, шестой курс же!”. Да.. Шестой курс. И учебник Принца-полукровки, Снейпа. Да.    
По тому странному указателю и карте, выданной им Спринги, он с Роном (и небольшой толпой сокурсников) направились правее вниз от Главного Корпуса, к Северному. Это здание, или точнее быть пара зданий, соединенных чем-то похожим на мостовой проход на втором этаже, было таким же старым и заросшим плющом, как и их общежитие. Пропуская вперёд толпу, Гарри провёл пальцами по влажному камню здания, цепляя небольшие росточки веток плюща и собирая кожей осадок похожий на тот, что оставляют от себя взрывы. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, ощущая тревожность магии этого здания. Почему же здесь всё такие неспокойное? Что здесь произошло?    
Рон позвал его, стоя на порожках, около огромной деревянной двери. Гарри кивнул, идя следом и с прищуром разглядывая, как сверху от окон отражаются солнечные лучи с пылью отражаются небольшими солнечными зайчиками на стены в промежутке между постройками. 

Внутри оказался небольшой коридор с двумя дверьми и табличками возле: 6 и 8. Гарри взглянул на собственное расписание и заметил рядом с надписью “Зельеварение” начертанную будто чернилами другого цвета цифру шесть. Видимо это номер их аудитории. .   
Внутри ждало широкое, вовсе не пыльное и не затемненное, как подземелья Хога, помещение. Обставленное партами с небольшими дымящимися котлами и стопками учебников на каждом из мест. Так же были таблички с именами, как и в прошлый раз. Гарри присел рядом с Роном,  _ заняв его место _ . Им обоим было как-то всё равно, а преподаватель если что наверняка знает где какой котел. Он уронил свою сумку на пол и оглянулся в комнате. В самом углу был небольшой книжный шкаф, застекленный шкаф с чистыми склянками и какими-то порошками. На стенах висели достаточно старые и завораживающие полотна? Это кажется так называется? С то ли китайской, то ли японской живописью и графикой. Гарри обвел взглядом залитый солнечным светом, чуть возвышающийся стол преподавателя, на котором стояли тлеющие благовония и потухшая, почти использованная свеча. Здесь.. не так уж жутко. Гарри обратил внимание на своих согруппников и согруппниц, замечая, что кажется многим тут понравилось. Тут просто.. было спокойно. Глаза сами наткнулись на Малфоя, который сидел позади, на их же ряду. С прикрытыми глазами. Будто дремал, оперевшись на собственную руку. Это тоже не похоже на того Малфоя, которого он хотя бы немного знал.. Гарри вздохнул, переводя взгляд на потолок и тут же удивленно почти падая со стула, выругался.    
На потолке, точнее на потолочных брусьях, свесив ноги, сидела женщина, с таким же интересом и спокойствием наблюдающая за ними. Она слегка улыбнулась, замечая, что её раскрыли и наклонила голову на бок. Тонкая светло-зеленая налобная лента, отводящая в сторону длинные черные пряди челки. Небольшие морщины возле уголков глаз и рта говорили о старшем возрасте. Гарри продолжал смотреть, замечая идеально ровную палочку, потертую сразу в нескольких местах почти до слезшего слоя древесины, с изогнутым кончиком.. Интересно. Она их преподавательница?    
В аудитории поднялся шум, кажется эту женщину все наконец заметили. Она хлопнула в ладоши, и с одного из потолочных брусьев спустилась веревочная лестница. Женщина мягко проскользила по ней, вороша своей длинной черной мантией по каждой из ступенек и с едва-слышным стуком опустилась на пол. Гарри с удивлением приметил идеально ровную осанку и какие-то знакомые черты в её лице.. Что-то знакомое.    
\- Здравствуйте. - Она проговорила это сильным и достаточно строгим тоном, оглядывая каждого в аудитории. - Я ваша преподавательница по Углубленному Курсу Искусства Зельеварения, а так же Куратор вашей группы на это полугодие. Мое имя Ши Чанг, рада знакомству.    
Чанг. Гарри выдохнул, чувствуя как Рон пихает его в бок, и с недовольством отпихивая его пальцы. Какого хрена, они у него отдельные монстры. Откуда столько силищи. Он кивает другу, давая понять что да, он всё слышал. А потом возвращает взгляд на преподавательницу. Кажется, Чжоу говорила, что её мама чистокровная Китаянка, а отец англичанин. Профессор Чанг сложила руки вместе, прокручивая между пальцев свою палочку и проходясь по подиуму на котором стоял её стол.    
\- Результаты вашего проходного экзамена достаточно хороши, особенно некоторых студентов. - Она остановила взгляд на Руби и потом перевела его на Гарри. Он недовольно нахмурился, черт возьми, если из-за этого экзамена, его будут тюркать как и в Хогвартсе, он хочет найти Маховик и прыгнуть обратно, набить самому себе лицо и усадить на место. Может проспать всё время экзамена было бы лучшим решением, м? Профессор Чанг, присела за свой стол, сложив руки вместе с палочкой на нем. 

\- Так как я ваш куратор, мне следует обьяснить вам как будет проходить обучение, нашу систему и общие правила нашей академии. Но станете ли вы их соблюдать или попробуете как-то обойти, уважаемые студенты и студентки, это уже на ваш выбор. - Она усмехнулась, а Гарри прищурился. Их что настраивают на то, что придется нарушать академические правила? Разве не должно быть наоборот? Как там им сказал Профессор Саламандр, о том что Авроры должны неприкосновенно исполнять поручения руководства? Разве не это было целью? Гарри взглянул на Руби. которая выглядела совершенно непотревоженной, если бы не сжатые кулаки, висящие подле неё, как будто она кукла и обрезанными от рук нитями. Выглядело.. жутковато. 

\- Вы все знаете, что это Академия для обучения Авроров, полное название слишком длинное и вы его запомните, учась заполнять всякую документацию. - Она недовольно фыркнула, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. - Однако. Это не просто армия, как у Магглов, или Волшебная Школа, где ваши задницы будут покрывать ваши преподаватели, а вы спокойно себе ходить в библиотеку и почитывать книжечки. Увы, молодые люди. - Она фыркнула и её глаза довольно заблестели. - Это место, где вы научитесь сражаться и использовать свои мозги для того чтобы выжить и защитить то, что вам дорого.    
По аудитории прошлась небольшая воздушная волна, с эффектом эхо. Гарри слышал, как все, кто до этого пытался хоть как-то переговариваться, замолкли.. Они все. Потеряли кого-то. Это известный факт. Гарри сжал кулаки на своих коленях, не собираясь поднимать взгляд на преподавательницу. Над плечами как всегда нависло это тяжелое напряжение. Чертово чувство вины. В горле вновь встал ком, который хотелось просто выблевать. Выплюнуть. И промыть рот с глоткой. Он вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к словами Профессора Чанг.    
\- Система выбывания введена для того, чтобы по пути к выпуску, мы могли отсеять не только тех кто не может физически или по каким-то другим причинам быть аврором, но и не хочет им быть. - Слова сказаны будто гром среди ясного неба. Гарри почувствовал, как капля холодного пота скатилась у него по шее за воротник свитера. Ладони уже болели от того насколько сильно он вжал свои ноги в них. Не помогает. Он знает. Он знает, чего он хочет и почему он здесь. Всё в порядке. - Чтобы вам было проще, у каждого из вас в общежитии на доске обьявлений есть полотно с выписанными на нем правилами, по которым мы выбираем выбывшего. Но для верности, запишу их вам здесь.    
Палочка ввзвилась вверх в воздухе и её кончик стал будто кисточка, измазанная в чернилах, каллиграфично выписывать каждое слово, что произнесла Профессор. 

_ Система Выбывания _

  * _по причине провала экзамена._



  * _по причине провала двух или более испытаний._


  * по причине нарушения дисциплины оглашенной академическими эльфами в первую неделю обучения.


  * по причине намеренного причинения магических, телесных, моральных увечий другому студенту или студентке.


  * по причине намеренного или случайного нанесения магического и/или телесного урона педагогическому составу, каждому педагогу по отдельности , а так же причинение вреда маг-существам, тварям и созданиям (исключая самозащиту, доказанную свидетельством разумного существа.)


  * ученик/студент/доверенное лицо подлежит **немедленному** выбыванию и исключению из Академии, если она/он: 
  * 1 - не может продолжать обучение по заключению колдо- магло- и психо-медика.



  * _2- является народным и/или международным преступником в магическом/маггловском мире._
  * _3- по настояние и решению всего пед.состава и Министерства магии Битании и прилежащих._



Профессор тяжело выдохнула, ловя собственную палочку и покачивая головой. Гарри задумчиво перечитывал каждый из нанесенных на доску правил, а вопросы которые лежали на поверхности всплыли и бурлили, разрывая его голову, но стоит ли задавать их? Возможно, в этот раз ему стоит промолчать и он не заработает себе проблем.. Да, так будет лучше.    
Он стал бегать глазами по своим одногруппникам, зацепил взглядом Руби, которая прожигала взглядом доску, будто там есть что-то что выводит её из себя. Джон, этот кудрявый выскочка, сидел обособленно, будто его вообще всё это не касается. Гарри поджал губы, поворачивая голову назад и всматриваясь в ряды сокурсников. Все прячут глаза, горбятся, как будто..    
Они что уже успели нарушить правила? Или их что-то напугало? Гарри обвел глазами каждого и зависая на изогнувшем в слишком знакомой эмоции бровь Малфое. Они встретились глазами и этого хватило, чтобы по затылку пробежали мурашки. Гарри нахмурился, потому что какого черта?    
В голове будто прозвучало “Боишься, Поттер?” и раздражение просто поднялось, взбурлилось на поверхности. Гарри отвернулся, с силой сжимая кулак и тцыкая. Он не будет влезать в проблемы. Отвечать на вопросы или задавать их. Это всегда кончается плохим. Гарри сделал вдох, выдох, а потом услышал. как с предпоследней парты по аудитории пронесся возмущенный и разломанный писком голос одной из учениц:    
\- Профессор Чанг, у меня вопрос. - Женщина внимательно на неё посмотрела, а потом еле заметно кивнула, прокрутив в пальцах палочку. Студентка встала, неловко пробираясь в территорию коридорчика между партами и краснея. Гарри бы даже посчитал её милой, если бы не то, как она сморщила своё лицо при следующей фразе: - В правилах указано, что преступники не могут проходить обучение в Академии… Но.. тогда.. здесь уже находя-тся нарушители.. - Профессор внимательно на неё смотрела и её лицо не выражало прежней безучастности или одобрения. В глазах залегла усталая тень, а пальцы крепко перехватили основание палочки. Губы обведенные бежевой, еле заметкой помадой, поджали до прямой линии. В её злости ей прибавлялось несколько лет.    
\- Да, Студентка Брайтон, продолжайте. Мне интересно, чьи имена вы назовете.    
\- Ну это же очевидно, мэм! П-пожиратель смерти, убийца, Он.. - Она указала на Малфоя пальцем и Гарри почувствовал, как в голове зарождается новая волна головной боли. Девушка вздрогнула, когда Малфой скучающе вздохнул и уперся подбородком в свою ладонь. Рон рядом напрягся от её визгов. - Один из Малфоев, всем известно что они были по правую руку Сами-Знаете-Кого. Как Он может учиться среди-   
\- Вы сказали нарушители. Назвали множественное число, кого ещё вы причисляете к их числу, Мисс Брайтон.    
Мимолетный взгляд и Гарри тяжело вздыхает, когда тонкий кривой пальчик указывает на него. Как весело нынче быть Гарри Поттером, кто-нибудь хочет занять его место? 

Рон ошарашенно уставился на девушку, которая тут же вздрогнула и прижала руку к своей груди, будто парень мог откусить ей её. Гарри фыркнул, опуская ладонь на плечо друга и припуская его раздражение. 

\- Он.. тоже убийца.. - Прошептала еле слышно Брайтон, прикусывая губу и пряча глаза.    
\- Кого же я убил? - С усмешкой тянет Гарри себе под нос, даже не поворачиваясь к ней лицом. У него сейчас в глубине души бушует такая буря, смеси эмоций. Разочарование, злость, понимание и … непрощение самому себе. Он злился не только на эту девушку и очевидную клевету каждого человека, он злился на себя, на Министра, который привел к этому итогу. Он злился на весь мир и винил в этом только самого себя. Но сейчас.. нужно успокоиться.    
Он делает глубокий вдох, когда палочка профессора со стуком ложится на стол. Она качает головой, указывая рукой, чтобы Брайтон присела. Интересно, она просто не хотела слушать этот бред или.. ей казалось, что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.   
\- Мисс Брайтон, на будущее, если вы не хотите выбыть из списка студентов, а затем пережить исключение, то проверяйте информацию прежде чем доносить её до вышестоящего руководства. Так вы можете навлечь беду не только на себя, но и на всю страну, за которую вы в ответе. - Миссис Чанг вздохнула, складывая пальцы вместе и постукивая ими друг по другу. Гарри положил собственную голову на сложенные руки и прикрыл глаза. Будет достаточно просто слушать ведь так? У него нет сил находиться здесь сейчас. Ему нужно немного больше воздуха. Немного.. больше свободы. За закрытыми веками всплыло согревающее воспоминание о вчерашнем вечере. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. .    
\- Все кто находиться здесь не имеют судимости. Это то, что имеет значение. Если вы считаете иначе, ничем вам не могу помочь. Никому из вас. - Строго протянула Профессор, а потом обвела взглядом всю аудиторию и слегка улыбнулась. - С этим полагаю разберетесь сами. Если никаких вопросов далее нет, то перейду непосредственно к своему проходному тесту для первичного оценивания..   
\- Простите! - Гарри кинул взгляд на ту же девушку и раздраженно выдохнул. Профессор Чанг сместила руки вместе и прикрыла глаза.    
\- Да, Мисс Брайтон.    
\- Вы не рассказали нам о том, как нас будут оценивать. Это.. как нам получить высшие баллы? - Девушка довольно выгнула спину, откидывая собственные волосы. Гарри казалось уже приходила мысль о том, насколько чудаковатые девушки в этой Академии? Одна похожа на хладнокровную убийцу, другая гордится собственной невнимательностью. Гарри зевнул, прикрывая рот и укладывая голову обратно на стол. 

\- Верно, не сказала, потому что по данной информации вопросов возникнуть не может, ведь вам всё подробно расписано на общей доске информации. Если вы что-то не поймете, советую вам посетить библиотеку, ну или Мед-крыло в Часовой башне. - По аудитории пронеслись смешки, Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ, пихая Рона который даже не пытался скрыть свою улыбку. Это неправильно, но так легко. Эта девчонка навела слишком много напряжения на их группу. Гарри чуть задыхаться не начал..    
Профессор Чанг облегченно выдохнула, когда Брайтон с недовольным и оскорбленным фырком уселась на место. Она провела пальцем по вискам, подняла палочку со стола и закатив рукава мантии подошла к предпоследней линии парт, как раз туда, где задрав в обиде курносый нос сидела девушка. Профессор мягко улыбнулась, постукав кончиком палочки по обручу котла, снимая магическую “закупорку” и пуская по кабинету запах цветов. Брайтон неловко наклонилась ближе к котлу, придерживая свои густые светлые волосы.    
\- Мисс Брайтон, вы можете назвать что за  _ смесь _ у вас в котле? - Голос преподавателя звучал намного мягче и тише. Гарри приподнялся с парты с интересом поворачиваясь к своему котелку. Магическая закупорка стояла тоже, но по цвету зелья.. Гарри совершенно не уверен, что у каждого в котлах одинаковые заготовки. Он обернулся к девушке и поджал губы, всматриваясь в испарения над чужим наваром. Профессор улыбнулась ему, вновь поворачивая голову в сторону задумавшейся девушки. 

\- Итак, Мисс Брайтон, вы готовы дать ответ?    
\- Я.. полагаю.. Это зелье плодородия, мэм?    
\- Вы уверены? - Профессор улыбается, стуча кончиком палочки по краю чугунного кольца. Брайтон неловко покраснела щеками и опустила глаза в парту, как будто древесный рисунок на ней поможет ей ответить на заданный вопрос. Профессор кивнула, взмахнула палочкой и с её стола слетела небольшая дощечка с прикрепленными на неё пергаментами. Кисточка, привязанная к этой дощечке, взвизалась в воздух и чиркнула что-то в бумагах. Гарри наклонился чуть ближе к Рону, уточнить видит ли он что-нибудь в тех записях. Нет. Никто кроме профессора не увидит. Умно. Она прошла дальше по ряду - Малфой. Гарри облокотился на спинку стула с интересом рассматривая представшую картинку. Он, конечно, не сомневается в том, что блондин ответит правильно, наверняка ещё и фыркнет, задрав нос. Это же Малфой.    
Гарри правда надеется, что увидит примерно такой эпизод. 

\- Мистер Малфой, - Профессор кивнула в знак отдельного приветствия и стукнула палочкой, снимая с котелка “закупорку”. - Можете назвать  _ смесь _ в вашем котле?    
Малфой приподнялся на руках, проведя рукой над чугунный кольцом и подавая пар с ароматом зелья к своему носу. Гарри хмыкнул: да, это куда лучше чем сувать свой нос в котел, особенно когда не знаешь что там за жидкость. Блондин выпрямился, поднимаясь на ноги и хмурясь. Он взял прицепленный к ручке ковш, проверил его на свету на чистоту, а затем зачерпнул немного зелья. Жидкость отдала бордовым переливом и ярким сладким запахом. Малфой удивленно поднял брови, отставляя половник в котел и не отводя взгляда от жидкости.    
\- Я могу использовать магию? - Задумчиво и сипло протянул блондин, пуская по залу шепот. Гарри почувствовал, как Рон вздрогнул. Он его понимает: если даже Малфой, этот чертов слизеринец и один из действительно хороших зельеваров не смог определить зелье без магии, что делать им? Гарри нахмурился, подмечая то, как напряжен Малфой: он не просто не уверен. Он не знает, что в этом чертовом котле.    
\- Конечно, Мистер Малфой, если вам это требуется. Но, естественно, не опознавательные чары.- Она мягко прошла немного назад, давая каждому в кабинете обзор на котел и на студента. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, начертив какие-то парочку символов в воздухе над котлом, а потом пустил их в жидкость. Та не изменилась, вызывая у блондина удивленный выдох.    
\- Оно.. не содержит магии, мэм. Это не зелье, верно?    
\- Верно, Мистер Малфой. Что-нибудь ещё? Вы должны назвать что это, а не его свойства. - Она взмахнула палочкой и кисточка уже почти поставила какую-то закорючку в бумагах, как Малфой вновь поднял вверх полный черпак и … сделал глоток.   
Гарри словил собственную палочку, скользнувшую в ладонь, приготовившись в любой момент делать.. просто делать что угодно. Это, черт возьми, одному мерлину известное зелье, а он просто..Этот придурок может умереть. Даже если там нет магии, в мире магглов полно ядов и. Гарри раздраженно выдохнул, прокручивая собственное рабочее запястье и вновь взглянул на Малфоя. Тот спокойно опустил половник в котел и поднял взгляд на профессора.    
\- Я полагаю это чай, мэм. Не знаю какой, но он на основе гибискуса, привкус очень четкий. И.. он довольно крепкий. - Малфой провел языком по собственным губам, собирая оставшиеся на них капельки жидкости и перевел взгляд на всех удивленно пялящихся на него согруппников и согруппниц. Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и замер, примечая знакомые искорки в чужих глазах. Как будто.. Ему бросают вызов?    
\- Верно, Мистер Малфой. Это Каркаде, египетский или нынче арабский напиток. Можете присаживаться. - Она лучезарно улыбнулась, показывая им ямочки на своих впалых щеках и проходя дальше по ряду. . . 

А дальше в котлах находили всё больше и больше маггловских напитков, смесей, даже краска с растворителем и перекисью. Холдору попался котелок с разведенной побелкой, а Руби что-то отдаленно напоминающее жидкое мыло. Когда пришла их с Роном очередь, все уже были свободны и с интересом наблюдали за тем, как Уизли неуверенно пялился в котел с прозрачной жижей. Гарри присмотрелся к котлу Рона, когда тот смущенно, дрожащей рукой помешивал жижу в нем. Он приподнял половник над столом, собираясь принюхаться более тщательнее, ведь по методу Малфоя он не услышал никакого запаха. Капля прозрачной жидкости упала на стол и тот задымился, привлекая внимание Гарри. Он едва успел перехватить руку Рона, прежде чем тот нырнул в испарения жидкости носом. Профессор то же среагировала быстро, послав в опрокинувшийся котёл левитационные чары и удержав остатки жидкости внутри. А кто-то успел выставить щит перед толпой студентов, который ошарашенно успели лишь вскрикнуть. Гарри хмуро оглядел толпу, замечая Драко с выставленной в виде защиты палочкой. Это..    
\- Гарри! Твоя рука! - Вскрикнул Рон, переведя взгляд с улетевшего в сторону окна черпака на него. Гарри взглянул на пальцы и дернулся, чувствуя как ощущение боли в конце-концов доходят до него. Он прикусил собственную губу до крови, прижимая к себе руку и сдерживая крик. Блять. Частиц кожи на месте, где упало всего несколько капель жидкости, буквально.. Не было. Они будто сгорели и сейчас медленно покрывались кровью, которая начинала хлестать из-за открывшегося на воздух сплетения мяса и мышц. Гарри подорвался со стула, буквально сворачиваясь в клубок и шипя, почти крича. Черт возьми. Как же больно. Больно. Боковым зрением, он видел, как Рон ринулся было к нему, но был остановлен Профессором, а потом послан за медиком. К нему с другой стороны подбежал Малфой, с силой сжимая плечо и разворачивая его к себе лицом. Гарри видел его, но черт возьми. Больно, как же больно. Блондин попросил отпустить свою собственную руку и это казалось.. Нет, это невозможно. Больно. Гарри не хочет. Не может. Он махнул головой, попытавшись отпихнуть от себя его. С другой стороны подошла Профессор Чанг. Она тихо присела рядом с бутыльком какого-то снадобья. Гарри вздрогнул и дернулся в сторону.    
\- Тише, всё хорошо, это поможет убрать боль, Мистер Поттер.. - Она говорила слишком тихо. Гарри не слышал, видел только как двигаются ее губы. Она ведь должна помочь ему, не так ли? Она не навредит ему? Тогда почему она почти дала Рону ошпарить себя этой жидкостью? Он почти отмахнулся от поднесенного к его руке зелья, но его вторую ладонь перехватили. Гарри поднял глаза на Малфоя и почти закричал:    
\- Угомонись, Поттер, иначе я вырублю тебя, придурок. - Гарри дернулся снова, поднимая раздраженный взгляд на блондина. Тот не отводил взгляда от раны на руке и выглядел .. Он не навредит ему. Гарри выдохнул, обмякая и протягивая собственную обожженную руку. Всё хорошо. Он не видел, как широко от удивления раскрылись глаза Малфоя, потому что зажмурился. Он мог вытерпеть боль. Сколько угодно. Если это значит, что он кого-то защитит.. Но сейчас. Почему он терпит это? Он изо всех сил сжал чужое предплечье, упираясь лбом туда же. Он не хочет смотреть на то, как его руку заливают новым зельем. Как Они все смотрят на это. На то, как ему больно. Так не должно быть… это всё.. он не хочет быть здесь..


	5. Превратить вино в воду и обратно.

Он никогда не любил запах бодроперцового зелья, который постоянно витал в мед.крыле у тетушки Помфри. Она хлопотала вокруг него и каждый раз успевала напоминать о том, что он находит приключения на свою голову (совершенно игнорируя то, что они сами находят его из-за его имени). Постели в её крыле всегда были жесткие, как и белье. И пахли так будто их не меньше тысячи раз ополоснули очищающими зельями, да еще и пару склянок отваров вылили. Там всегда продували сквозняки и от-того же царила сырость (с чем не помогала даже магия). Первый лекарь Хогвартса, почивающий на одном из портретов, всегда о чем-то противно бубнел, досадуя о том, что в его школе медиком работает женщина. Второй портрет был пуст и оттого почему он может быть пуст, Гарри часто отгонял от себя мурашки. Рон шутил, что это для старушки Поппи подготовили заранее (что кстати было грубым, но это было где-то на третьем курсе, а тогда они все были вспыльчивыми). 

Гарри помнит, как он просыпался в пустом медицинском крыле, с очередной перевязкой или жаром. В зале не было порой совершенно никого, иногда приносило ребят и девушек, простывших или обрызгавшихся на уроках зельеварения или чего-то подобного. Почти никто не приходил туда столь часто, сколько там бывал он.  
После битвы с Волдемортом, когда он отключился на несколько часов от магического истощения, он проснулся там же. Рядом были сотни раненых - мертвых собирали в Большом зале. Он никогда не забудет, как лежал и пялился на треснувший потолок с отпечатками гари от взрывов магии. Рядом, на соседней койке, кажется умирал один из его одноклассников. Возможно, кто-то младше. А его мать держала его за руку и плакала навзрыд, но это было почти беззвучно. Её слезы лились, скрепляя их ладони вместе ещё сильнее, но.. Ни Гарри, ни кто бы в этом зале чувствовали, как из того паренька убегает жизнь. Помфри даже не тратила силы на это, было слишком много людей, которым ещё можно было бы помочь. В тот момент он оглох, настолько сильно зазвенело в ушах. Слышно было только истеричный шепот с просьбами “не уходить” и слезы этой матери, сидевшей на соседней койке. У нее были сплошь запутанные черные волосы, следы сажи и гари на щеках и шее. Испачканные и порванные в нескольких местах вещи. Сначала, смотря на их руки, он, увидев кровь, подумал, что это того паренька.. Но это были ранки на руках его матери. Её палочка валялась рядом на полу с окровавленной рукояткой - видимо во время сражения случилось что-то от чего у неё произошел магический выброс и она просто.. направила его на себя. Гарри в тот момент поджал губы и наложив тихие чары тишины, чтобы никто не мешал ей прощаться с сыном, поднялся со своей койки.. Потом был Большой зал с сотнями и сотнями умерших близких и знакомых. Был подсчет и опознание. И на каждом, ему приходилось стоять возле волшебных носилок и ждать, когда кто-нибудь опознает тело. Потому что он должен был знать имена. Он даже не понимал зачем и почему. Гарри просто казалось, что забыв или не запомнив хоть кого-то, кто умер из-за него. Из-за его рождения. Он просто не сможет дальше идти… Когда почало уже около пятидесяти человек, рядом с ним встала Макгонаголл и попросила его пойти отдохнуть. 

“Вы выглядите вымотанно. Вам следует пройти лечение до конца, Мистер Поттер. Мы закончим здесь”. 

Звучало так по-чужому. Гарри тогда пытался уйти, но услышав в очередном сне чужие крики, вернулся в зал поздно ночью, зажигая Инсендио свечи и пуская их парить под потолком. Его магии хватало только на то, чтобы удерживать это какое-то время. Но так казалось. Хотя бы казалось, что люди.. волшебники, которые все ещё здесь, казалось что они им не страшно. Гарри понимал, что это похоже на бред сумасшедшего, но он удерживал свечи до первых лучей солнца, сидя на ступенях, по которым не так давно многие из здесь лежащих, вместе с ним, поднимались, чтобы сесть на высокий стул и примерить великую для их головы шляпу. Он не знал, страшно ли после смерти. Когда он умер, его встретило собственное сознание. Но у всех этих людей нет чужой души, сидящей в них, которая может умереть вместо их. У этих людей была лишь одна жизнь. И они..

.........

Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей, поднимая глаза от своих рук, с зажатой в них палочкой - он схватил её, как только проснулся в привычном холодном поту. В дверях стояла невысокая молодая женщина в чем-то похожем на медицинские мантии колдо-врачей Мунго. Она взмахнула палочкой и из-за двери, следом за ней покатилась тележка с подносом. Там была еда и пару склянок с зельями. Гарри поджал губы, отводя глаза обратно и убирая палочку. В ней нет нужды. 

\- Добрый вечер, Гарри Поттер. - Мягко почти прошептала женщина, делая несколько шагов к нему и поднимая руки. - Позволите? 

\- Я упал в обморок? - Поинтересовался он, прикрывая глаза, когда на коже почувствовал искорки чужой магии. Колдо-сестра жестом попросила дать ей его руку и снова взмахнуло палочкой. Искорки горели мягким золотым цветом - за столько лет Гарри уже знал, что это значит - легкое истощение. Его вечный диагноз. 

\- Вы прожгли себе руку до костей и затем от боли потеряли сознание. Так и есть. - Мягко ответила она, поворачиваясь к своему подносу и поднимая одну склянку с зельем. - Всё-таки магглы действительно уникальны, создали такую разъедающую уничтожающую жидкость. Поразительно, вам так не кажется?  
Она слегка улыбнулась, оборачиваясь к нему лицом и вновь беря его руку. Пара капель зелья на кожу и легкого отпечатка лечащих заклинаний, как ни бывало. Гарри сжал и разжал кулак, кивая в благодарность. 

\- Вам стоит поблагодарить своих друзей и куратора, что они вовремя остановили поражение и кровоподтек. Было бы намного хуже, если бы не они. Ужин? - Уточнила она, демонстрируя ему тарелку с овощами и рисовой кашей. Гарри мотнул головой, ловя на лету только чашку с чаем. 

\- Наша еда не настолько ужасна, Гарри. - Хихикнула колдо-сестра, но молча убрала тарелки обратно на стойку. Гарри сделал глоток теплой жидкости и нахмурился. 

\- Вы сказали друзья? 

\- Да? - Она палочкой пустила стойку за дверь и обернулась. - Мистер Уизли и Мистер Малфой. Они оба принесли вас сюда. Первого чуть ли не силком выгнали на оставшиеся занятия. Вы молодые люди такие драматичные, - со смешком покачала она головой и похлопав себя по карманам мантии, кивнула и вышла за дверь. 

Гарри уставился на своё отражение в чашке, рассматривая чаинки осевшие на самом дне. Он выдохнул, вспоминая, как вцепился в кого-то прямо перед тем, как уснуть. К горлу подкрался знакомый ком, а руку, которой он держался за чужое плечо, будто обожгло. Он отставил в сторону кружку и упал на койку. Поднял над собой руку и стал сжимать и разжимать собственный кулак, прогоняя покалывающее ощущение на кончиках пальцев. Говорить ни о чем не хотелось, а мыслей в голове было слишком. Слишком много. Скоро он заснул, склонив голову к своему плечу и уронив руку рядом. Только на самой грани морфея замечая, что в палате никого кроме него нет, а в воздухе приятно пахнет чем-то смутно знакомым. Хотелось просто поспать.. 

Когда он открыл глаза вновь, от ощущения незнакомой магии подле него, он увидел наставленную на него волшебную палочку и машинально дернулся к своей собственной. Неизвестный тут же отстранился, поднимая руки и показывая, что он не собирается ничего делать. Гарри нахмурился, поднимаясь на койке и оглядываясь вокруг. Часы что висели над дверью показывали около полседьмого вечера, со стороны двери доносился запах свежего заживляющего зелья и какой-то кипиш разными склянками. Гарри поджал ноги к себе, крепче сжимая собственную палочку и не прекращая наблюдать за незнакомцем. Мужчина однако стоял спокойно и кажется не собирался ничего предпринимать.. Гарри оглядел его ещё раз: недлинная черная борода, доходящая где-то до середины груди и удивительно аккуратно расчесанная, густые брови из под которых выглядывают заинтересованно большие бледно-голубые глаза, а серая с белыми деталями вроде пояса или резинки на рукавах мантия напоминала ту же, в коей приходила та женщина, что давала ему чай и .. Гарри опустил палочку, выдыхая. 

\- Извините, рефлексы. - Пробормотал он, зарываясь рукой себе в волосы и оттягивая их, наводя еще больший беспорядок. Мужчина покачал головой и сделал шаг к нему вновь, кладя руку на плечо. Гарри посмотрел на него: - Как вас зовут? 

\- Дэклан, я колдо-медик академии, а та женщина, что ранее вас осматривала и восстанавливала вам ваши кожные покровы - Касид Калфор, колдо-сестра. - Медленно протянул Дэклан. - Мистер Поттер, вам следует вернуться в свое общежитие. Вы уже вполне здоровы. 

\- Я.. не совсем понимаю, где нахожусь, - ответил Гарри, имея в виду реальное местоположение, опуская ноги в свои кроссовки и затягивая шнурки. Рон никогда не развязывал их, если приходилось их снимать. Кто притащил его сюда? Он вздохнул, выпрямляясь и прокручивая в пальцах палочку. 

\- О, не волнуйтесь, ваш друг уже ждет вас у входа. - С улыбкой договорил Дэклан, взмахивая палочкой и отправляя постельное белье в подскочившую к нему корзину. Гарри замер, сделав несколько шагов, и посмотрел на медика вновь. Он сжал кулак, тут же поджимая губы и пряча руки в карманы. Друг?  
Он кивнул на последок Дэклану и Касид, закрывая за собой дверь и упираясь взглядом в деревянную дверцу. Позади слышно только ночную улицу, уже шумят сверчки и приглушенно бурлит Темза, где-то за территорией Академии. Он знает, что Рон бы уже налетел на него, громко бормоча о беспокойстве и о том, какого черта всё это случилось. Он точно знает, что Рон не умеет бесшумно ходить или дышать. Все в семье Уизли ужасно шумные, если дело не касается смерти, они громко смеются, громко тревожатся и часто устраивают собственные драмы, ставя собственные проблемы выше других. Иногда это плохо, иногда это хорошо, но никогда Гарри не было так непривычно не слышать позади себя своего Громкого Рыжего друга. Он знает, оборачиваясь, что там стоит вовсе не Рон, но его волнение и странный страх (чего он боялся?) отступили, когда он увидел перед больничным порогом нависшего своей огромной тенью Холдор. Тот самый здоровяк. Гарри поджал губы, но выдал из себя слабую улыбку, кивая парню и спускаясь по лестнице и ступая следом за новым “другом”. 

С чего Дэклан взял, что этот парень ему друг? Они знают лишь имена друг друга. Хотя какая разница, ведь так? С его опытом, Поттер может смело причислять к друзьям тех, кто хотя бы раз не пытался его убить или ненавидеть. Гарри поперхнулся слегка, спотыкаясь о камень на дорожке и тут же поджимая губы. Холдор притормозил и стал идти чуть медленнее, похоже заметив легкую гаррину задумчивость. Уже обойдя главное здание и приглядевшись, он понял, что сегодняшний веселый денёк ещё не окончен: во всем общежитии горел свет. Во всех окнах, особенно в чертовой гостиной. За пару дней, что он провел здесь, это стало местом которое он хотел бы просто проскакивать аппарацией. Гарри неволей заметил, как напряглись плечи идущего рядом и слегка тормознул, прищуриваясь и стараясь отдышаться от подьема в гору. 

\- Что-то случилось? - Спросил Гарри, прекрасно чувствуя, что да. Случилось что-то связанное с ним. Ещё утром, а сейчас все пожинают плоды этого дерьма. Как и всегда. Гарри уже научился понимать, когда он напрягает людей своей жизнью и всякими неудачами, которые с ним случаются. Хотя сегодня это наверняка была просто случайность и плевать на параноидально-подскочившую интуицию. Он хочет отдохнуть от всей этой суматохи. Война закончилась. Холдор, не прекращая собственного шага, наконец стал говорить. Медленно и совершенно необьёмно. Было тяжело понять каково именно его личное отношение к ситуации.. 

\- Да. - Прозвучало где-то повыше и Гарри поднял голову, всматриваясь в ограждение общежития и находя взглядом прыгающего на месте Спринги. Он сделал вдох и оперся рукой на землю, делая пару шагов на слишком крутом повороте дороги. Холдор выпрямился, подавая ему руку и помогая пройти трудный участок - днём эта дорожка кажется намного легче. Тут же в самом начале и около общежития есть нормально положенная дорога и лестница, так где же остальной путь? Гарри оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте хоть что-то. - Вард пытается узнать у ребят, что произошло у нас на занятии.

Гарри фыркнул. 

\- Он считает, что ты напросился на драку и кто-то отсек тебе руку в порыве ярости и мести. - Добавил Холдор своим басом, с легкой улыбкой на лице. Гарри прыснул, ступая наконец на нормально выложенную тропинку и напрягаясь следом. Его как будто ошпарило волной кипятка. Он тут же рванул внутрь, не обращая на внимания на встревоженный крик Спринги. Как только он коснулся дверной ручки, по телу пронесся токовый разряд, заставляя его зашипеть. Он дернул дверь на себя, заходя внутрь и опираясь на стену. Парочка студентов, что стояли возле входа шарахнулись от него как от огня. Черт возьми. Что тут опять происходит? Гарри удивленно уставился на сцепившихся Рона и Варда. Оба уже потрепанные, будто успели пустить в друг друга какие-то заклинания. По спине Гарри прошёлся холодный пот: 

“студент подлежит выбыванию из списка доверенных лиц по причине нанесения намеренного или случайного магического или телесного урона другому студенту..”

Гарри растолкал в разные стороны зевак, подходя ближе к стычке и доставая палочку. По венам текла такая непередаваемая ярость, пропитанная магией всего взволновавшегося здания, что кажется он мог бы легко прямо сейчас пустить аваду в кого-нибудь.. Гарри испугался, вздрагивая, когда на плечо опустилась чужая рука. Он обернулся, удивленно уставившись на Малфоя. Спринги с громким хлопком появился прямо перед ребятами. Рон держал Варда в захвате, но тот всё равно умудрился наставить на него свою палочку, прямо к лицу, поэтому некоторое время до этого они не двигались.. Гарри дернулся было к другу, но его снова удержали. Он развернулся, откидывая чужую руку и почти рыча: 

\- Малфой! 

Блондин поджал губы практически в одну тонкую линию и, взглянув ему за спину, ещё раз посмотрел ему в глаза с какими-то смутными эмоциями, а затем развернулся и ушёл, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. Гарри раздраженно дернул плечом и поспешил к Рону, который скрестив руки смотрел на то, как Вард вырывается из веревочного захвата и заклинания молчания, которые на него наслал эльф. У него на челюсти расцветал синяк, а губа была безнадежно разбита. Гарри легко тронул его, обращая на себя внимание и обеспокоенно оглядываясь на сидящего на общем ковре брюнета. 

\- Ты ведь не.. 

\- Нет, я ничего не делал, кроме парочки лестных слов и захвата. - Рон пожал плечами, выдыхая и расслабляясь, когда Спринги громким писком “порекомендовал” всем студентам по его возвращению находиться по своим комнатам. Гарри кивнул ему, прежде чем эльф вместе с Вардом хлопком растворился в порыве аппарации. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя как магическое поле дома как будто отпускает собственную тревожность вместе с уходом “раздражителя”. - Ты как, приятель? 

Извечное роново “приятель”. Гарри легко улыбнулся, почесывая затылок и предлагая пойти наверх: слишком много глаз на него пялится. Рон легко согласился. В комнате Гарри узнал, что Вард пытался выяснить кто же соизволил сделать его работу по “уничтожению грязи” (имея в виду Гарри) на что получил очень много лестного игнорирования и извелся на такую длинную и гадкую речь. Рон так умело изображал его, как когда-то каждого из свиты Малфоя. Кстати о нём. 

\- А что было.. когда я отключился? - Поинтересовался Гарри, поднимая обе ноги к себе на подоконник и опираясь головой о холодное дерево. Рон сразу прижух. Он снова чувствует себя виноватым. 

\- Извини, что я такой невнимательный. - Гарри тяжело вздохнул на эти слова друга, качая головой и отказываясь принимать извинения. 

\- Ты не.. возможно просто произошла ошибка или какая-то химическая реакция. В общем забудь, я ведь в порядке. И ты тоже. - Рон кивнул, слегка нахмурившись. Гарри вспоминал школьные годы, когда из этого парня нельзя было вытянуть ни “извини”, ни “спасибо”. Изрядно же они изменились. Рон снова вздохнул, поднимаясь с постели и расстилая её. Он начал говорить еле слышно, отстраненно: 

\- Малфой был рядом с тобой, когда я вернулся с Мистером Дэкланом в кабинет. Профессор отпустила всех студентов в общежитие, насколько я знаю и пошла проводить их. Я не знаю, что было у них, но слышал, что она осмотрела каждого из них на ожоги и попросила по поводу недугов обратиться в мед.крыло по первой же тревоге. Потом у нас ещё была Касид, та колдо-лекарша и .. 

\- Рон. - Тихо проговорил Гарри, отвернувшись и поджав губы. 

Они оба понимали, что что-то меняется. Помимо их жизней, их роли в этом чертовом мире, раньше они хотя бы не сомневались в устоявшейся картинке этого мира. Они знали, что если зло, есть добро. Кто-то вроде Малфоев был плохим, кто-то вроде Дамблдора хорошим. И решения, которые когда-то казались такими невыносимо простыми, сейчас порой кажутся неверными. Иногда и вовсе ошибочными. Они все. Всё их поколение старается или старалось цепляться за осколки их розовых очков, которые они потеряли вовремя войны. Было больно и чертовски неверно. Но … в такие моменты, как в Битве в Выручай-Комнате или в зале Суда, где их одноклассники были бледнее трупов родителей и родственников, которые падали бездушно прямо перед ними. Осколки разбитой картинки кололи слишком сильно. Чтобы их вынуть и принять реальность нужно слишком много времени.. 

Рон вздохнул. 

\- Когда я и Мистер Дэклан пытались переложить тебя на носилки, у нас не вышло. Ты вцепился в Хо.. Малфоя, как будто прирос к нему. Честное слово, приятель, я даже на секунду подумал, что он снова что-то натворил, но у него была не менее шокированная реакция.. - Гарри потер собственные пальцы друг о друга, прогоняя назойливое покалывание. - Он донес тебя до мед.крыла и там, уж не знаю, что он сказал или сделал, но ты наконец-то отпустил его. Из-за того, что он в самом начале остановил тебе кровь каким-то заклинанием, ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы обьяснить колдо-медикам что это за чары, а потом .. смылся, будто его там и не было. Мы столкнулись, как раз у входа в твою палату, когда я после объяснений с Миссис Чанг хотел ещё раз тебя проведать. 

Гарри кивнул. Рон умолк и прилёг на постель, уткнувшись взглядом в потолок и думая о своём.  
Гарри слегка наклонил голову, всматриваясь в переливающиеся огоньки уличных фонарей. Из соседнего окна снова несся приятный чайный аромат на струйке пара из знакомой кружки. Он прищурился, снова пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в отражении окна. Дернулся, оборачиваясь в сторону дворовых ворот, около которых с хлопком появился знатно поникший Вард, вместе со Спринги, который выглядел ещё более раздраженным и встревоженным. Он дернул ушами и устремил взгляд вверх, прямо на Гарри, учтиво кивая ему и слегка приседая в знак благодарности, видимо. Добби тоже так делал. Вард громко прошелестел мантией и, хлопнув дверью, пустился по лестнице. Гарри даже в своей комнате слышал, как он громко дышит и стучит своими ботинками, пробегая на верхний этаж. 

Почему Малфой остановил его вовремя драки? Гарри потер собственный подбородок, чувствуя колючую щетину и поджимая губы. Он кивнул взгляд на Рона, который нахмурившись, так же как и когда-то слушая радио, тоже рассуждал о сегодняшнем. Гарри понимает его: если это была не случайность, то весь год и вообще всё обучение может полететь к черту, вместе с их спокойствием. А ещё Малфой.. Гарри удивленно уставился на собственное отражение в окне, выдыхая. От дома по тему передалась взволнованная вибрация. Не может же быть, что Малфой знал и видел, что Рон не нарушил ни одного правила, а Гарри мог.. Мог подставить и самого себя и своего лучшего друга. Он ведь совершенно не думал в тот момент. Гарри мог уже убить Варда одним взмахом палочки из-за ярости, которая в тот момент в нем клокотала, а Малфой одернул его от этого. По рукам побежали чертовы мурашки и Гарри вновь сжал собственный кулак, до боли впиваясь в кожу ногтями и стараясь прогнать покалывающее ощущение на кончиках пальцев. Зачем? Зачем Малфою помогать ему? Почему он сам ввязывается в эти новые неприятности? Черти что, а не учебный год в Академии Аврората. 

Гарри сжимает собственный кулак ещё сильнее, чувствуя как кожа под давлением ногтей немного лопается, и вложив практически всю силу, замахивается, чтобы ударить в соседнюю стену. Сделать хоть что-то. Но.. он ничего не делает, замирая перед парящей возле его окна кружкой с чаем. Он удивленно расслабляет руку, ловя ладонью чашку и делая вдох: пахнет так знакомо, как.. 

\- Тыквенный сок? - Спрашивает он вслух и немного вытягивает голову, всматриваясь в открытое соседнее окно. Он хмурится, вспоминая прошлые дни и свой прошлый опыт по подаренным напиткам и тихо шепчет анализационные чары на яды и всякие приворотные: это просто чертов сок. Он делает глоток, ерзая на своем месте и расслабленно опускает плечи, улыбаясь уголком губ. Тыквенный сок напоминает ему о хороших временах в Хоге, в Норе.. Он приоткрывает глаза, смотря на восспаривший в воздухе перед чужим окном Темпус и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться сильнее. Это что только что было что-то вроде заботы? Типа “вали уже спать, ты видел время? “. Гарри фыркает, прокручивая кружку в руках. Он спускается с подоконника, слегка вздрагивая от ощущения холодного пола. Оставляет кружку на собственной тумбочке и засыпает снова, спокойным сном, оставляя окно открытым и рассматривая огоньки барьера, парящие над общежитием. 

Когда утром на стол, перед его завтраком упала стопка с какими-то бумагами, Гарри вздрогнул. Сегодня ему было настолько лень выглядеть нормальным, что он даже не применил очищающие. Утром он снова проснулся с завившимися патлами, а потом обнаружил, что Рон вчера от их куратора забрал форму. Стандартно: брюки, рубашки, мантии с эмблемой академии и поясные принадлежности, которые они также были обязаны носить с собой везде. Хотя пока что они были пустые (за исключением парочки карманов, в которые Рон успел запихать себе сладостей). Рон раздраженно застонал, пальцем дотрагиваясь до стопки бумаг и морща нос. Оглянулся - всем пришло подобное дерьмо, они не отличаются ничем кроме размера. 

\- Гарри, посмотри, и, если это окажется учебник или очередной свод правил, просто сожги! - Прошипел Рон, прикрывая рот ладонью и вздрагивая, когда к ним за стол падает ещё пару подносов и напротив садиться Холдор, а за ним Руби. Рон бледнеет, потом краснеет и пихает Гарри в бок: у них двоих всегда говорил именно Поттер, потому что другой слишком часто мог сказать что-то не обдумав и сделать любые взаимоотношения более резкими.. Гарри вздохнул, натыкая на вилку морковь и морща нос. Отвратительно, почему сегодня почти нет мяса в еде? Он глянул на ребят, подсевших к ним и получив уже третий толчок всё-таки решил подать голос, но честно, как же он заебался. 

\- Доброе утро? - Уточнил он, вороша ещё раз рис и не найдя там ничего съестного, откладывая вилку и дотягиваясь до собственного десерта - сегодня это пирог с яблоком. Руби просто продолжала молча шинковать кусочки крупных овощей, каждый раз негромко цокая кончиком ножа по тарелке и вызывая дрожь Рона. Гарри хотел бы хмыкнуть, если этот парень чего-то боится больше всего, так это злых девушек и пауков. Холдор сделал глоток воды из своего стакана и кивнул на стопку, отвечая на их немой вопрос: 

\- Групповое задание на травологии. - Рон позеленел, вскрикивая. 

\- Какое задание! У нас даже урока такого не было! 

\- Мы ещё не читали, - спокойно продолжил Гарри, откусывая кусок пирога. 

\- Зачем ты пнул меня? 

\- Случайность. - Проговорил Гарри, улыбаясь и облизывая пальцы от джема. Он вновь взглянул на ребят, которые медленно доедали свой завтрак. - Может расскажете побольше? Если не ошибаюсь травология через один урок. 

\- Спасибо за компанию, - протянула Руби, промокнув губы салфеткой и выскальзывая из-за стола, а затем и из зала. Гарри с Роном проводили её удивленным взглядом, тут же переглядываясь между собой. Рон сглотнул, качая головой и повернулся к своему пирогу обратно, изредка приподнимая глаза на огромного соседа. Гарри неловко поджал губы. 

\- Похоже, мы ей не слишком нравимся. - Фыркнул он, вызывая смешок Рона. Холдор лишь покачал головой. За оставшимся у них временем, Гарри успел прочитать пару страниц из той кучи, что упала им на стол. На уроках травологии на каждый семестр их будут делить на группы, в разном количестве участников, чтобы они изучали какие-то растения или виды постепенно и ухаживали лишь за определенной зоной в теплицах. И что больше пока ничего не известно, все остальные листы пустые и на каждом есть лишь приписка, о том, что они покажут себя, как только они выполнят задания по прошлой паре. Гарри фыркнул: Гермиона была бы вне себя от радости и приняла бы для себя это как вызов. Пока Рон наконец медленно отходил от своего страха огромных людей и запустил свою любимую тему квиддича и теорий о том, чем они будут учиться с метлами здесь, Гарри бродил взглядом по толпе учеников. Сейчас у них по плану трансфигурация. Рон нервничал, хоть и хорошо это скрывал: у них ведь должен быть тест по данному предмету на первичную оценку. Гарри просто надеется, что им не надо будет что-то придумывать: он в этом не мастак. 

Дорога до кабинета не заняла много времени, как впрочем и ожидание профессора. Мистер Саламандр снова вырос словно из пола, громко хохоча над тем, как успели испугаться ученики и ученицы. Профессор встал возле двери, оглядывая каждого входящего в аудиторию.. И если, честно. Гарри не знал, что напрягает больше: взгляд этого старика или ощущение искрящейся магии на затылке. У него она была будто иголки, острые, мелкие, еле заметные в малом количестве, но ужасно больные в огромном.. Он глубоко вдохнул, делая шаг уже в знакомый кабинет и оглядывая своё бывшее место. Он поджал губы, не находя там таблички со своим именем, и переглянулся с Роном. У того в глазах были примерно те же эмоции.. Они почти всю школьную скамью просидели вместе, а если не так, то с Гермионой. Профессор громко хлопнул в ладоши и по их спинам пронесся отпечаток эхо от хлопка. Гарри нахмурился, но переглянувшись с профессором, чья улыбка явно не предвещала ничего хорошо, покачал головой и стал искать своё место. Рону пришлось усесться с той бледной девчонкой с косичками, которая вчера указывала на них пальцами. Он сидел напряженно и сгустившись, как рыжая туча. Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ, буквально ощущая желания Уизли оказаться подальше отсюда и одновременную нервозность о предстоящем тесте..  
Его собственный стол оставался пока незанятым никем. Он с удовольствием уселся за предпоследнюю парту, облокачиваясь на локоть и оглядывая всю свою группу. Похоже почти всех отделили от своих друзей или хотя бы мало мальски знакомых людей. Но за то в аудитории соблюдалась такая удивительная тишина, сопровождаемая парящим в воздухе дискомфортом, что Гарри невольно задумался об уроках у Макгонаголл. Та брала наказаниями и своей репутацией. Интересно, какой авторитет стремится завоевать у них профессор Трансфигурации? И будет ли он вообще к нему стремиться или возьмет жестокими методами и унижением, как Северус? На соседний стул кто-то грузно опустился и Гарри кинул на нового соседа взгляд, тут же удивленно дергаясь в сторону. Малфой даже бровью не повел, устало облокотившись на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза.  
В голове билось так много громких почему, что Гарри даже ущипнул себя, в попытке прийти в норму. Он вздохнул, отворачиваясь и снова обводя взглядом аудиторию. На плечи будто опустили по стокилограмовой гире. Он вновь встретился взглядом с профессором просто продолжая попытки остановить свою волну внезапной паники, сжимая руки друг с другом и упираясь ногтями в кожу под костяшками. 

\- Вижу все довольны своими нынешними местами, - довольно протянул Профессор, шелестя мантией. Блеск его безумных глаз виднелся из любого конца аудитории. Мурашки от ощущения давления чужой магии почувствовал каждый студент. - Не сомневаюсь вы готовились к тесту по моему предмету, возможно, даже ни один из вас ужасно нервничает. Однако это ни к чему. Моё первичное тестирование будет заключаться в простом, но не менее изящном задании. 

Напряжение будто натянулось за одной, тонкой нити.. Гарри тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя как по виску стекает пот: слишком тяжело находиться под давлением чужой магии, настолько несовпадающей с векторами твоей собственной. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на блондина: тому казалось совершенно фиолетово на то, что происходит здесь. Малфой открыл глаза, сталкиваясь с ним и тут же прикрывая обратно, слегка нахмурив брови. Ого, эмоционально. 

\- Вам всего лишь нужно превратить воду в вино, - профессор улыбнулся, проводя рукой с палочкой по воздуху. На каждом столе появилось по одному сверкающему стакану. Гарри не стал раньше времени прикасаться к нему, он нахмурился оглядываясь вокруг: многие уже довольно расслабились, доставая палочки и готовясь к заданию первого курса, возможно даже какого-то детсадовского уровня. Гарри посмотрел на спину Рона, тот кажется боролся с самим собой. Недоверие, которое выработалось у них в военное время, так просто не исчезнет. Малфой рядом даже не взглянул на стакан, напряженно замерев. Будто в него воткнулись несколько иголок.. Так неестественно ровно выглядела его осанка..  
Гарри вновь вернулся к профессору, который казалось закончил свою речь. Только вот его глаза всё ещё изучающе бегали по каждому из студентов. Где-то раздавались победные возгласы о том, что он или она уже превратили воду в вино. Где-то ребята расслабленно переговаривались. Гарри сжал древко собственной палочки, чувствуя как оно разогревается, отвечая его зову. 

Не может быть всё так просто. 

\- Рад, что некоторые решили усложнить задачу и теперь обязаны из вина сделать воду, не отзывая чар. - Тихо проговорил профессор, шум в аудитории только увеличился по громкости. Многие студенты даже умудрялись настолько громко переговариваться, шушукаться и говорить о преподавателе насмешки. Гарри повернулся к Малфою, который сложил руки на столе и наклонился ближе, тяжело выдыхая. Кажется он прошептал что-то вроде “наивные придурки”. Гарри не услышал точно, потому что профессор с громовым раскатом произнес следующее: - Отложите свои палочки.  
Гарри вцепился в древко, всматриваясь, как многие (почти все, если быть точным) довольно просто убрали своё оружие, защиту и всё что у них было в сторону. Они и правда наивные придурки. Он наблюдал, как Малфой снова вздохнул и кажется стал считать. Тихо, почти неслышно, бормотанием под нос. Гарри убрал палочку на край стола, замечая как блондин сбивается со счета и замирает.. 

Боярышник с сердцевиной из волоса единорога, ровно 10 дюймов. Знакомая им обоим наизусть, спасшая им обоим жизни не один чертов раз. Пальцы Гарри снова отдались едким покалыванием и он отвернулся, прислушиваясь к профессору. Малфой кажется решил абстрагироваться от этих воспоминаний тоже. 

\- У вас на столе всего одна чаша, за каждым столом сидит по двое. Трансфигурацию должен провести каждый. - Вздохнул профессор, делая несколько шагов вверх по лестнице и останавливаясь возле того самого громкого болтуна, который насмехался над ним. Саламандр улыбнулся уголком губ и продолжил: - Если я увижу, что кто-то из вас коснется палочки, неважно чьей и как, то боюсь, вы никогда не наденете красную мантию. - Проговорил он лилейным тоном, как будто это был какой-то пустяк. А слова будто громом оглушили каждого.. Все замерли, боясь даже пошевелиться. Гарри прикусил губу. 

Черт возьми. Профессор хочет, чтобы они невербально трансфигурировали одну жидкость в другую. И кому-то из сидящих рядом будет намного сложнее, потому что если один из них и сможет провести первичную трансфигурацию, то второй должен будет либо обратить его чары, либо.. Гарри сглотнул, кидая взгляд на своего соседа. Либо второй из них должен будет передвинуть сети и параллели магии другого, вплести свою и трансфигурировать уже измененное.. Невербально. Почти с незнакомыми людьми.  
Он посмотрел на профессора, который стал спускаться по лестнице, довольно насвистывая. Кажется он наслаждался своим безумно “простым” заданием. Ему было плевать, достаточно ли у них опыта, силы и самоконтроля, чтобы так просто играться с высвобождением магии без проводника. Ему было плевать на то, что каждый неопытный студент может просто взять и затопить или взорвать всё это место к мордреду. Абсолютно наплевать. 

Таковы правила, да? 

Правила Академии. Правила выбывания.  
Правила этой гребаной жизни, где либо ты выживаешь, либо дохнешь.  
Ничего не меняется и не изменится даже после войны.. 

Гарри судорожно вздохнул, ощущая как по спине бежит холодный пот. Все эти воспоминания. Прошлые года жизни. Нет, выживания. Мимолетные моменты нормальной и спокойной даже не мелькали в памяти, они были зарыты глубоко под всей болью, виной и апатией, которая сегодня до сих пор держит его. Их всех. Держит в своих обьятиях, сводя с ума и доводя до грани. Он помнит, как в первый месяц после войны, когда министр только-только пытался связаться с ним, пытался доказать, что влиять на политическую игру нужно именно сейчас. “Гарри, доска пуста. Нам необходимо расставить свои фигурыи сделать ход”. Гарри был взбешен. Игнорировал, пару раз чуть даже не избил этого человека, который при Дамблдоре так тихо и смутно выражал свою точку зрения на счет политики. Тогда казалось, что он лучший.. Лучший кандидат, который понимает всю опасность, все прорехи системы. Но после войны розовые очки Гарри действительно были разбиты. Он прекрасно помнит, как в том месяце погибло множество волшебников и маленьких детей. Буквально от тоски. Магия просто не выдержала эмоциональных всплесков, накапливалась новость за новостью, а затем не найдя другого выхода, просто взрывала магические ядра. Гарри помнит, как перед его домом столпились зеваки, ожидающие от него хотя бы каких-то слов. Он ведь Герой. Он Победитель. Он Избранный. Он должен был знать что говорить этим поглощенным тоской и бедами людям. Должен был выглядеть идеально для них и держаться. . После того утра он и принял приглашение Кингсли. Раз за разом он просто появлялся на мероприятиях, зачитывал подготовленные тексты по бумажкам, был тем, кого все ждали. Если честно он порой даже не вникал в то, что творилось. Он видел,что людей ждущих его ходов становилось всё меньше. Что тоска на улицах магического мира медленно развеялась. Поэтому ушёл. Он не помнит и половины того, что произошло за этот год. Лишь как его помощница одевала его в очередную парадную мантию, он зачитывал текст и улыбался для снимков с министром. Раз за разом. Раз за разом. 

\- Поттер. - Раздался над ухом чей-то шепот. Гарри дернулся, расслабляя собственный ладони, которые до этого намертво впились в край стола и магией прожгли до черных отпечатков. Он медленно повернул голову в сторону Малфоя. Он слышал его дыхание, видел, как обеспокоенно скакали его глаза с его лица на руки. Почему-то это успокаивало.. Он не один. Есть люди, которые не ждут от него ничего. Даже выживания. Поттер посмотрел на свои пальцы, которые покрылись красными отпечатками и поджал губы. Они неприятно пульсировали от неосторожного магического всплеска. А потом перевел взгляд на профессора, который однозначно уловил всё что здесь происходило. Гарри нахмурился и собирался уже что-то сказать. Что-то сделать. Безрассудное. Неправильное. Что-то о чем он даже не думал. Но на его плечо снова опустилась уже знакомая ладонь, с силой опуская его обратно на стул. Малфой сдавил его плечо пальцами и шикнул.  
\- Опять ищешь себе проблемы, Поттер? Скучно? - Гарри поджал губы. Он хотел ответить, как прежде. Хотел дерзить в ответ. Он почти сжал руку в кулак, тут же жмурясь от боли. Малфой нахмурился ещё сильнее. Он оглянулся на профессора, вздохнул, а потом снова повернулся к нему. - Ты сможешь колдовать такими руками?  
Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Эмоции были смешаны и он уже чувствовал, что устал. Неимоверно устал, но впереди ещё целый день и ему однозначно не хочется привлекать ещё больше внимания какими-то конфликтами или тунеядством.. Малфой вздохнул. Он скептично посмотрел на стакан с водой и снова на руки Гарри. Парень поспешил спрятать обожженную кожу. Это.. беспокоило. Малфой откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки вместе и кивнул в сторону стакана с водой.  
\- Колдуй. - Гарри дернулся, удивленно смотря на Малфоя, который по собственной воле только что возложил на себя более трудную задачу. Это было не то, чего он ожидал. Он поджал губы и уставился на стакан.  
\- Но..  
\- О, избавь меня от своего геройского дерьма. - Фыркнул блондин, закатывая глаза. Гарри недовольно нахмурился. Это не его геройское дерьмо. Это просто излишнее сочувствие. Он раздраженно дергается, когда над их партой возвышается тень профессора. Поднимает глаза на этого чертового старика и, скрипнув зубами, поднимает правую руку над стаканом. Просто превратить воду в вино. Пропустить образ через мысли, вкус, напитать им магию и направить её через ладонь. Медленно, небольшой поток магии. Вдохнуть воздух и выпустить магию. Гарри нахмурился, чувствуя как магия копится в руке, но не находит выхода. Кожу начинает ужасно жечь, а потом по краю стакана идёт первая трещина.. Малфой резко шлепает его руке, отбивая её в сторону. Бокал остаётся цел. А вот соседний стол ребят отражает такой же отпечаток, как и на их столе от его отпечатков. Профессор молча окидывает их взглядом, а потом постукивает палочкой по стакану и он вновь наполняется водой: та что была - испарилась. Ребята за соседней партой бледнеют и двигаются в сторону, смотря на дымящийся отпечаток.  
\- Поттер. - Позвал его бывший слизеринец. Гарри даже не шелохнулся, смотря на трещину на стакане. Он сейчас чуть не..  
\- Поттер! - Рыкнул Малфой, давая ему подзатыльник и смотря раздраженно. По спине прокатилась волна ностальгических мурашек. Он будто на секунду оказался в Хогвартсе, на третьем или втором курсе.. Когда война была еще так далеко. Гарри прикрыл глаза на мгновение, прогоняя навязчивые мысли, и с выдохом открыл, вновь поворачиваясь к Малфою. Тот оглядел его и кивнул, как бы подтверждая, что “вот теперь ты здесь, придурок”. - Оглянись вокруг, Поттер. У многих уже ни раз взорвались их стаканы, у кого-то вода превратилась в живую слизь, кто-то вообще уже отправился в медицинское крыло.  
Это была правда. В аудитории от их большой группы осталось от силы половина, может меньше. Гарри тут же нашёл взглядом Рона. Тот был в порядке, вода в его стакане превратилась превратилась в сок и это было уже что-то. Гарри слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Рон довольно кивает на какие-то слова Профессора и снова вытягивает руку, сосредотачиваясь на изменении. Гарри прикусил губу.  
\- Попробуй ещё раз, - кивнул Малфой на стакан с водой. Он по-прежнему сидел сложив руки, но сейчас не выглядел так напряженно. Будто что-то понял. Гарри нахмурился, но протянул ладонь к стакану вновь, делая глубокий вдох. Малфой тут же дернулся, похоже почувствовав натяжение магии рядом. Он недовольно цокнул:  
\- Ты не в туалете, Поттер, нечего так тужиться. - Гарри скрипнул зубами и косо зыркнул на своего соседа, сжимая собственный кулак и ойкая от боли. Он промолчал, вновь выдыхая и стараясь сконцентрироваться на выпуске магии из центра ладони, но она вновь скапливалась. Словно ком снега. 

Стакан с громким звуком лопнул, разлетаясь стеклами в сторону. 

В аудитории уже осталось только пара человек, профессор скучающе сидел на своём стуле, заполняя какие-то пергаменты. Гарри устало уткнулся лбом в парту, игнорируя колкую боль от давления очков на переносицу. Рон давно ушёл. Гарри оглядел зал и понял, что остались только какие-то незнакомые ему люди, ну и Малфой, который застрял здесь из-за него. Он уже около десяти раз то взрывал, то плавил гребаный стакан, но вода оставалась водой.. У Гарри уже не было сил для того, чтобы колдовать ещё дальше. Он думал о том, что зря прогуливал в школе уроки Трансфигурации. Не слушал Макгонагалл и Гермиону.. Серьезно, он ведь даже к зачислению не готовился. Почему он этого не делал? Он ведь знал, что будет сложно. Малфой рядом тяжело вздохнул, пихая его в бок острым локтем и заставляя выровняться.  
\- Ну же, Поттер, я не собираюсь торчать здесь до вечера. У нас ещё несколько пар. - Он говорил спокойно и вовсе не раздраженно. Гарри это раздражало. Неужели Малфой даже снизошел до жалости к нему? Он продолжил игнорировать его. Так было проще, чем увидеть в чужих глазах. В тех, где раньше всегда видел вызов и соревнование. Увидеть гребаную жалость и сочувствие. Как будто он гребаное ничтожество. - Ты что пытаешься у меня на чувствах сыграть?  
\- Заткнись, - прошептал Гарри, морщась и выпрямляясь. Голова просто гудела, а кожу рук жгло, как будто он опустил их в кипящий котел, на кончиках пальцев кое-где даже выскочили волдыри. Гарри поджал губы, как-то даже уныло вытягивая руку над стаканом и даже не пытаясь. Правда. Он просто устал. Может, если он завалит этот тест, он сможет уйти домой? Многие ведь не справились. В этом нет ничего такого..  
На его руку легла чужая и Гарри дернулся, открывая глаза и удивленно уставившись на бледную и холодную ладонь Малфоя. Он повернул голову в его сторону:  
\- Ты что вытворяешь? Отпусти, - прошипел он, пытаясь выдернуть руку. Блондин выглядел незаинтересованным. Он слегка нахмурился и снова считал. Гарри почувствовал, как его магия медленно распутывается из раздражающего и мешающего комка, будто ивовые ветви, опускается к воде и смешивается с ее частицами, начиная трансфигурацию. Волдыри на пальцах будто испарились, а ожог что красным пятном висел на коже - стерся, словно акварельная краска. Гарри судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя как щеки краснеют вместе с ушами. Твою мать. - Ты..  
Малфой открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с ним и тут же морща нос, отдергивая руку. Он вытер её о бедро, отсаживаясь подальше и поднимаясь. Стремительно спустился вниз, игнорируя оклик Гарри. Кратко кивнул профессору и исчез где-то за дверью.


End file.
